Dragon Ball: Insurgent
by Kami2015
Summary: Can one life change the fate of a world? Can one world change the fate of thousands? Experience an alternative version of the events of "Dragonball Z", following the adventures of the Z-Fighters as they face off against everything the universe has to throw at them. New and old foes will threaten the Earth and its inhabitants, and the call to heroism must be answered once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonball: Insurgent  
_Heart of Darkness_**

_"Quickness is the essence of war."_

_-Sun Tzu_

In darkest recesses of space there exists threats that are beyond comprehension. Most being are unaware of what truly awaits them in the void of the cosmos, and often by the tie they find out it is too late. Large swathes of universe are owned by what is known as the Planet Trade Organization; the personal playground of the planet brokers known as the Cold family. Within their service, these overlords control vast armies made up of a myriad of species. These slaves, for despite any notion of agency they are just that, serve their master's with a frightful devotion. The galactic enforcers of the Planet Trade Organization carry out their orders with brutal efficiency, and more than one world has fallen in fire. Those species that will not fall in line are simply exterminated, entire civilizations wiped from existence on a whim by one of the members of the Cold family or one of their elite operatives. For hundreds of years the universe has been held by the throat by this seemingly impossible war machine.

Counted among their number of soldiers is a race known as the Saiyans. A proud warrior race, the Saiyans are regarded by many of the galaxy's citizens as a race not to be trifled with. With above average power levels and a frightening transformation, the Saiyans have rightfully earned this reputation. Whether through luck or providence, these once mighty warriors have been rendered all but extinct. Their numbers dwindle to almost laughable levels, their home planet destroyed by a meteor at the apex of their civilization. Most species would see the loss of their home planet and the majority of their breeding population as an insurmountable blow to their species. To the Saiyans however, whether through madness or bravery, such things are of little importance. For the warriors that remain, life is largely the same. The Saiyans that work under the Cold family still conquer and sell worlds at a frightening rate.

One of these warriors will set into motion events that will alter the landscape of the universe forever; a low-class Saiyan who the universe would have quickly forgotten about were it not for the reputation of his species. A warrior that many thought would amount to nothing will set of a chain of events that will have dire consequences for the remaining Saiyans as well as his masters. That Saiyan's name is Raditz, son of the hero Bardock.

* * *

_Above an unknown World, Age 761_

"Warning, warning," A synthesized voice blares through the intercom of the small attack ball, waking its sole occupant, "Oxygen reserves are extremely low. Recommended action, land in nearest Grade 1 or above planet."

Rousing from his sleep, Raditz wearily looks over the flashing lights indicating that his small ship had, in fact, struck a leak in its oxygen reserves. The navi-computer was already in the process of calculating a possible landing spot on a nearby planet that had some form of oxygen in its atmosphere. Raditz scowls at this turn of events, more annoyed that his mission to Earth was being delayed by shoddy technical work on the part of the engineers that built this pod. Despite being some one of the strongest races in the universe, the Saiyans are unable to survive in the vacuum of space. Some of their more gifted warriors knew techniques which could delay the process, but even they would be hard-pressed to last longer than a few minutes at most. With this in mind, Raditz begins working on trying to steer the ship towards the planet his navi-computer is directing him towards. The small green planet, according to the computer, was a world still largely unsettled.

"What a damned waste of time," Raditz mutters under his breath as his ship begins to move towards the primeval world, "Just my luck that Vegeta would send me on a mission like this, sure let's send Raditz to do all of our dirty work. If the planet didn't have my brother on it then I would have told him to just forget it."

"Warning, warning. Oxygen reserves are extremely…"

"Shut up already," Raditz tells the computer as he turns off the warning message, "I'm going to have to have a little talk with the engineers when I get back to base. Hopefully Kakarot will know where I can find some supplies, that is if he hasn't already leveled the entire planet."

The thought of his little brother wiping out helpless alien villagers brings a smile to Raditz's face as his attack pod slowly descends onto the planet's surface. Opening up his ship's latch, Raditz flies outsides and examines his surroundings. The air is breathable, if a bit on the humid side. All around his appears to be forest, thick dangerous looking jungle that goes on for miles in every direction. A familiar sensation comes over him as he realizes that planet has the same level of gravity that the old Planet Vegeta had.

_ Considering the gravity, it's amazing that these trees are able to grow as tall as they are_," Raditz thinks to himself as he rests on top of one of the canopies. A smirk comes across his face as he looks around, _A planet with this many resources would go for a pretty high price I should mark it and clear it with Kakarot on our way back. I wonder how he'll mange at this level of gravity._

Curiosity overtaking the warrior, Raditz turns on his scouter to examine the planet. Unsurprisingly, there appears to be a lack of powerful beings on this planet. In fact, Raditz's scouter does not pick up any advanced lifeforms. Animals do not show up on his scouter normally, as they tend to lack some of the components that give sentients the ability to harness energy. Satisfied, Raditz turns off the scouter and reclines on the soft branches. The freedom to stretch his legs after two months in that tiny capsule feels like heaven to the Saiyan, and he allows himself to simply watch the green clouds floating by overhead. Something about the planet feels surreal, and a strange aroma begins to fill his nostrils.

_Wait, that smell wasn't there before_," Raditz thinks as he leaps into the air. As he does the tree that he had been laying on suddenly opens up, the canopy giving way to a cavern of sharp teeth and pool of acid. Despite his years of combat, Raditz can still feel his heart pumping as he watches the tree close its mouth and return to its previous state. _Had I laid there any longer, I could have been killed. It's time to leave this planet._

As Raditz descends and begins walking towards his ship, his scouter once again comes to life. To his right, hidden the darkness of the jungle is a being with a power level of 209. Smiling to himself, Raditz slows his pace, taking serval wrong turns through the forest. As he expected, the being continues to trail him through the thicket. At times Raditz can faintly hear the crunching of leaves or the movement of branches. He pauses as if to check his armor, the excitement of a possible battle causing him to laugh quietly under his breath.

Three pebbles come racing towards him, with the Saiyan easily catching them all. Turning to face his stalker, Raditz activates his scouter to track its movements. The hunter had already moved to his left, and Raditz follows suite with an energy blast. The purple attack burns through the jungle like wildfire, leaving a crater in the ground where it had landed. His scouter, however, tells him that his attacker is still very much alive. Now amused, Raditz waits for the next attack.

_Even if this being attack me, its power level is far too low to make any difference_, Raditz thinks to himself with a sneer, _What a wonderful way to warm-up before I meet with Kakarot._

Raditz does not have to wait long for his attacker to make its next move, as three blue colored gourds roll up to his feet. Realizing what they are too late, Raditz can only cover his nose as a foul smelling orange fog is released from the gourds. The intensity of the odor makes the Saiyan's eyes water. Coughing a sputtering, he barely notices the force pushing against his abdomen. Something humanoid had kicked his stomach, but through the foul fog he is unable to make out little more than a shape. He tries to grab the phantom, but whatever it is leaps out of the way and back into the jungle before Raditz can get a hand on it.

"Ok, enough games!" Raditz yells at the hunter, releasing his _ki_ in an invisible wave of energy to disperse the fog. Anger wells up inside him as the Saiyan looks for what has been attacking him the whole time, "Come on out you little worm. Face the wrath of the almighty Saiyan race!"

The hunter responds by throwing another two gourds at Raditz, but these are vaporized well before they have a chance to make contact with Raditz's senses.

"Is that all you can do?" The Saiyan taunts, "I'll give you to the count of three to come out and beg for mercy. If you do, I'll make sure your death is quick!"

More stones are thrown, and Raditz responds by throwing another volley of energy into the jungle. A gasp of pain pleases Raditz. He continues to fire into the thicket, following the hunter with his scouter. The hunter's power level raises ever so slightly the more Raditz lays on the pressure with his energy blasts, and Raditz basks in the fear that he must be putting into the unsuspecting hunter's head. He stops himself though, looking at the fires that are beginning to spread around him.

"Consider that a taste of what you'll experience if you continue to bother a Saiyan warrior," Raditz yells into the wilderness, "Come out now, get your death over with quickly. Three."

When the hunter does not answer, Raditz begins to gather his energy, his purple aura expanding and causing the entire jungle to quiver under the weight of his awesome power, "Two."

Still the hunter does not reply, and Raditz can see it fleeing the area on his scouter. Not able to stomach the idea of being humiliated by such a weak creature, Raditz slowly rises into the air.

"One! Time to die!" Raditz yells out to his attacker.

In a flash, he speeds through the air towards the fleeing hunter. In a moment he is over top of him, whatever had attacked him clearly lacked the ability to fly. He crashes down on top of the hunter, crushing it with the heel of his boot. The unfortunate creature that had made a fool out of him had only enough to time to look upwards and face the Saiyan warrior. In a single motion Raditz has the creature pinned, unable to move beneath his awesome strength. There is nothing his attacker can do, and Raditz takes pleasure in pressing ever so slightly harder into the fleshy stomach of his attacker. Upon looking down though, the Saiyan warrior takes an audible breath. He had expected some kind of exotic looking alien creature, something that would reflect the strange world he is on. His shock causes him to step away from his target.

"That's…that's not possible," Raditz says, his eyes going wide as he looks over his conquered enemy. Anger wells up inside of him as he picks up the defeated hunter by the throat. The urge to crush the hunter's neck nearly overwhelms him, but Raditz staves of his bloodlust just enough to let the hunter offer some explanation. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?! Are you mocking me? Such a crime is unforgiveable after what's happened to my people!"

The hunter, who Raditz can now see is nothing more than a boy of thirteen, only smiles at the warrior. In death's embrace, the hunter finds a way to relax and the monkey tail sticking out from his behind goes limp. His dark eyes are more amused than frightened, though this expression is largely hidden by locks of wild brown hair.

"What's…wrong," The boy struggles to say, "Never seen a Saiyan before?"

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, it's me the author. And I would like to welcome you to Dragonball: Insurgent. Hopefully this chapter was a decent introduction to what will (hopefully) be a long series re-telling of the Dragon Ball Z story. What does that mean? Well I suppose you'll have to read the next chapter on Thursday in order to find out! Please leave a review, I love criticism!**

**Power Levels:**

**Raditz - 1,500**

**The Hunter - 209**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonball: Insurgent**

**_Catch-22_**

_"While they (the pontificating teachers and politicos) continued to write and talk, we saw the wounded and dying. While they taught that duty to one's country is the greatest thing, we already knew that death throes were stronger."_

_\- All Quiet on the Western Front_

_All around her, Leeck can hear the sounds of battle. Her comrades had been able to push into the Tuffle city, no doubt that Vegeta was making quick work of any resistance with his band of warrior elites. Their uprising against the Tuffles has defined the last ten years of her life, any life before the fighting seems like a distant memory. Every day was filed with blood and death, with every waking moment leaving her one step away from death. The Saiyan woman loves every second of it. Soon they would wipe the Tuffles off the face of the universe, it was their destiny as a warrior people._

_ Suddenly four Tuffle guerilla fights pop out of some rubble, firing at her with their weapons. She leaps high into the air, crashing down on one of the men. A euphoric sensation comes over her as she hears his spine crack beneath her heel. The other three do not stand a chance. They wildly fire their weapons, barely grazing Leeck as she takes them down one by one. When the last Tuffle begs for mercy, Leeck grants it by breaking his neck quickly._

_ "Fools," She says to herself as she continues along her path, "They are too weak for this world."_

_ After ten minutes of running, she finally reaches her destination. The small stone dwelling that some of the Saiyans were using as a base. She brushes past several of her comrades, ignoring their greetings or information they are spouting. Her eyes are focused on a large man. He is tall, even by Saiyan standards, easily over seven feet in height. His brown hair is long and wild, coming down just below his neck. The gigantic Saiyan gives off an aura to reflect his awesome power, fitting considering his parentage._

_Despite all of this, Leeck boldly approaches him. His eye slight up when he sees her, but quickly turn to a worried expression._

"_Olve!" Leeck yells at the large Saiyan, placing her hand on her belly._

* * *

Raditz violently throws the younger Saiyan against a tree, his hands tightening over the boy's throat further. _It has to be a sort of cruel trick_, Raditz thinks to himself as the boy struggles fruitlessly against his grip. A meteor had destroyed their home world over twenty years ago, only a fraction of the Saiyan race had been able to survive. Yet, here on this backwater planet in the middle of nowhere there is evidence of another survivor right in front of him. The boy does have all of the traits that would identify him as a Saiyan, most notably in his monkey like tail. The child is naked, save a bandolier filled with a few strange plants and a pouch of stones. His skin had been turned bronze by exposure to the elements, and his figure reflects the slight build of a survivor, not a warrior. His chest is marked by thousands of scratches and bruises. There is a blackened patch on his arm, which Raditz assumes to be a result of the boy having an unfortunate encounter with one of the acid filled plants he had only just avoided. On the boy's back leg are teeth marks, and judging by the three rows of teeth impression in the skin a vicious one at that. Most striking of all though is the child's tail itself. It seems bent at an odd angle as though it had not grown properly. Patches of hair are missing too.

Carelessly dropping the child to the ground, Raditz crosses his arms as he tries to think of what to do. While the child had attempted to kill him, the simple fact of the matter is that the Saiyans are too few in number. Though the child is but a fraction of Raditz's strength that could be changed. Images of him training the child to join his kinsmen in conquest flood the warrior's mind. The more Raditz thinks about it, the more excited he becomes. When he had suggested that he find his brother to Prince Vegeta, the former monarch had eagerly accepted the idea. All three of the Saiyans were eager to move onto more valuable worlds to conquer, planets that were beyond the ability of even the three of them to capture without a full moon. Four Saiyans would have improved their prospects; five Saiyans would make them invincible. Raditz smiles as he imagines what sort of reward he will receive for bolstering their forces by two warriors.

_Besides, it's an open secret that the Prince wants to overthrow Lord Frieza,_ Raditz thinks, recalling all of the times the Prince had told him and Nappa of his plans to replace the Cold family as the undisputed rulers of the universe. _This boy isn't much, but then again neither was I at his age._

Making up his mind, Raditz grabs the boy by the tail and drags him towards his attack ball.

Turning on his scouter, Raditz sends out a communication request to the prince and Nappa. The child lets out a yell as he is thrown against Raditz's ship. As he waits for his call to connect to his comrades light-years away, the elder Saiyan keeps the boy pinned to the ship with his boot. Raditz smiles as the boy struggles against him, doing everything from punching his leg to biting and clawing at the air like a crazed beast. Sighing, Raditz charges a small ball of energy and aims it at the boy.

"Shut up!" Raditz snaps, bathing them in purple light, "If you continue to pester me I will kill you."

The threat has it desired effect, and the younger Saiyan falls silent. Raditz simply sneers at the child's hate fueled gaze. He can feel the boy's anger as though it were his own. It does not surprise Raditz; there has never been a Saiyan living or dead who's accepted defeat gracefully.

"This had better be important Raditz," Nappa's voice says into his ear. Soon a small image of the hulking elite Saiyan appears on his scouter, "Have you retrieved Kakarot or not. Don't tell me that your baby brother is stronger than you as too, weakling."

"Don't talk down to me," Raditz responds, accidently pushing harder into the boy's chest then he had intended in his anger, "You baboon."

"What did you say?" Nappa asks, his tone bordering on homicidal, "Remember who you're talking to."

Catching himself, Raditz adopts a submissive tone, "My apologies, Nappa. I simply thought that you and the prince would like to see what I picked up on a little detour."

He turns his head and shows Nappa the young boy. As if sensing the powers that now have their eyes on him, the boy struggles harder against Raditz's heel. There is a moment of silence from the elite's end, broken only by some talking in the background. In a moment the prince's face appears. Raditz involuntarily trembles when the Prince does appear on his scouter. For all his boasting and arrogance, it is not lost on Raditz that Prince Vegeta is still open of the most powerful beings in the entire universe. The look on the Prince's face reminds Raditz of a jewel appraiser, no doubt Vegeta is assessing the value of Raditz's find.

"What's his power level?" Prince Vegeta asks as the boy begins thrashing about violently against Raditz's hold on him the Prince laughs, "I'm guessing far lower than even yours."

"When I scanned him earlier my scouter said that he has a power of 209," Raditz tells his Prince. He lifts his heel, giving the boy a chance to sprint away. It is pointless however, as Raditz simply out speeds his captive and grabs his tail. The younger Saiyan goes limp, "And yes, it is safe to say that he is much weaker than any of us."

"He's even weaker than a Saibaman, what good is he?" Nappa yells in the background, "I say you leave the trash where you found him."

"A saibaman can't think," Vegeta reminds his comrade, "A Saiyan is far more valuable than any mindless beast. Though I am inclined to agree, what use is such a weak warrior?"

"Given time, he might be able to achieve a respectable level of power," Raditz tells the Prince, "Besides, my Prince, with so few of us left we cannot pass up on this opportunity."

Prince Vegeta falls silent for a moment, looking between Raditz and the boy. Finally the Prince speaks, "I wish to speak with the child."

Without question, Raditz squats down so that he is eye level with the boy. Docile now that his tail is in Raditz's grasp, the child submits and can only attempt to maintain his angry expression. Raditz switches the camera on his scouter to allow the younger Saiyan to look into the eyes of his rightful ruler. The boy does little to resist, though he does still manage to feebly open and close his hands.

"What do you call yourself boy?" Vegeta asks the child, "Unless you are unable to speak."

The boy spits at Vegeta's image, receiving a swift smack from Raditz in return. While the Saiyan prince is laughing, Raditz notices that the boy reaches for his bandolier. With a crunching sound, the boy smashes all of his gourds in a single motion. The foul smelling orange cloud rises up around them, and Raditz can feel his eyes burning as he tries not to breath in the foul smelling odor. With Vegeta shouting orders and the fog obscuring his vision, Raditz temporarily lets go of the boy's tail. He falls backwards as the boy rears up and hits him with all of his might. While the attack does no damage, it gives the naked Saiyan a chance to get out of Raditz's grasp. In response Raditz flies quickly into the air, catching sight of the boy as he tries to flee into the jungle. With a simple volley of energy, Raditz sets the boy's forested path ablaze.

As the child recoils from the flames, Raditz flies down, grabbing him by the tail and pulling him into the air. They continue to ascend until they are at the limits of the planet's atmosphere. Grabbing his bandolier, Raditz brings the child's face close to his own,

"You're starting to irritate me child," Raditz tells the boy over Vegeta's laughing, "I advise you answer the Prince's question before we test just how tough you really are."

"No by all means continue," Prince Vegeta over Nappa's own howls of amusement, "I have never been more amused, and who would have thought it would be some brat making you look like a fool Raditz. I think I'd like to keep him, I could always use a pet."

"Let me go!" The boy yells, his voice sounding weak as though from lack of use, "Let me go!"

"Poor choice of words," Raditz says, dropping him before catching him again, "Now, boy, tell us your name."

"It's Olve," The boy finally tells the Saiyans, though Raditz notes that his voice seems to quiver a bit.

Raditz smirks, "Now, was that so hard?"

"Well Olve, congratulations are in order," Prince Vegeta says after a slight pause. The Prince looks at the child with a more critical eye, raising an eyebrow at the name of Olve. After a moment though he shakes it off and lets out a small laugh, "You've just conscripted into the Saiyan Army. Raditz!"

"Yes sir?" Raditz sharply answers, nearly dropping Olve, "Am I still to head to Earth and recover Kakarot?"

"Yes, this boy is far too weak. Your brother will be much older than him, and we can assume that he will be stronger as well," The Prince pauses as if to think something over, "And considering that he is also a son of Bardock, odds are that he will live up to his family's ruthless reputation. I would very much like to meet him. Bring this one with you, when the three of you return to base I'll be sure to have a chat with your brother and the boy. Have to make sure they will be proper Saiyans. Vegeta out."

The signals cuts out there, leaving Raditz floating with the child. They land near his ship again, this time the boy named Olve does not try to run away. Amused, Raditz begins work on repairing his ship, always being sure to keep his scouter trained on the jungle boy. The child, to his credit, does not scream, cry out, or give any sign that he has just been ripped away from his old life. Raditz wonders if perhaps the boy is simply too much of an ignorant savage to realize what this change means for him.

_Though, the name Olve does sound familiar_,' Raditz thinks to himself as he double checks his oxygen tanks, _I know that I've heard it before._

Out of the corner of him eye he can see Olve looking around his ship. The child does not have the wide-eyed look one might expect from a feral jungle child. There is a certain air of competence about him, as though he had flown in one of the Planet Trade Organization's craft before. What disturbs Raditz though is the lack of dialogue they had shared. The boy was asking no questions, he had not made a single protest to his current predicament. In Raditz's history is was common behavior for a Saiyan to be loud. It was a side effect of their warrior's blood, every aspect of their lives were about fighting whether that be verbal or physical.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Raditz says to break the silence, "You should be happy, fighting alongside the Prince and his two elites will quickly make you stronger."

Olve does not respond, simply staring blankly at Raditz. The child's tail twitches, and it moves about sporadically. _It's almost as though his tail is having a seizure_," Raditz thinks to himself as the child's tail starts to settle down, _What the hell could be wrong with him_.

"How long have you been on this planet?" Raditz asks, his curiosity over taking him.

Olve does not answer.

"Who was your father?" Raditz tries again, trying to get the boy to at least communicate with him, "Perhaps you have heard of Bardock? The great Saiyan hero was my own. Yours must have been a mighty warrior to have been off world before the meteor."

Olve does not answer.

"Are you brain damaged?" Raditz finally says, standing up and raising his hand, "Has all this time in the jungle turned you into an idiot?"

Olve does not answer.

Raditz gives up and returns to finishing repairs on his ship. When the green light comes on indicating that all systems are fully functional, Raditz opens up a compartment hatch. He throws the naked child a black jumpsuit and several pieces of brown armor. This finally gets a response out of Olve, who examines the black jumpsuit. Raditz motions for him to put it on, growing impatient as the boy continues to stare blankly at the jumpsuit or Raditz.

"You have worn clothes before right?" Raditz asks, coming over to help the silent child, "You haven't spent your entire life running around like a savage I assume."

As if insulted, Olve angrily throws away his bandoleer and puts on the black jumpsuit. Raditz decides to simply put the armor on the child, making the necessary adjustments in order to better protect the child's body. After a few minutes of frustration, Raditz is able to make Olve look like a proper Saiyan warrior. The child tests out his new armor by stretching. Raditz notes that the child looks uncomfortable in what should have been comfortable clothing.

"Your armor isn't nearly as advanced as mine," Raditz tells him, "Yours is a back-up model. It will protect you against most weapons and weaker energy blasts. You'll notice that it's also quite heavy, it will help you when we begin your Saiyan training."

"And you're going to need one of these," Raditz says, pulling out an extra green scouter. Olve does not resist when Raditz places it over his eye. The child even starts to turn it on and off, scanning the forest and Raditz himself. Despite himself, Raditz smiles, "It's a scouter. It will allow you to read the power levels of other beings. It is the only way to gauge how strong your opponent is. Now, use it to scan me."

"1500," Olve softly says.

_Well at least he can read_, Raditz thinks to himself as he activates his attack ball. It hums to life. Olve steps back, though does not attempt to run when Raditz gives him a stern look.

"Our mission is to retrieve the Saiyan Kakarot," Raditz tells Olve, motioning for him to get inside, "Hopefully he had long ago completed his mission. Regardless, the planet he was sent to lacks any strong fighters."

"It'll be a tight fit," Raditz tells him as the boy tries to make himself as small as possible against the wall, "But you'll get used to it. When we retrieve Kakarot he will hopefully still have a functional ship. If not, we'll just have to improvise."

As the attack ball rises into the green clouds of the planet, the young Saiyan Olve looks longingly out the view screen. Soon, perhaps too soon for the boy, they enter the void of space and begin speeding off towards the alien world of Earth. Part of Raditz actually feels sorry for the boy, it had been bittersweet leaving the world he had been sent to as well. However, his thoughts mostly turn towards his reunion with his brother Kakarot. As the sleeping gas overtakes them, Raditz's thoughts turn towards his father one last time.

_Soon I'll show them, _Raditz thinks as his eye lids begin to grow heavy. He smiles contently as Olve passes out, _I'll show all of them the power of my family._

* * *

**AN: Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this second chapter. It's a bit early but I couldn't wait to upload it. Also, I am looking for a cover artist. If anyone is interested in doing some drawings for me let me know in a PM.**

**So after having read "Break Through the Limit", I thought I would add a sort of Q&amp;A at the end of my chapters too. BTW check that story out, CaptainSpace is a fantastic writer. Anyways...**

**Q: Did Raditz go to the past?**

**A: No, Raditz and Olve are both in the regular DBZ timeline as of now.**

**Q: Where are the boy's parents? Planet Vegeta was destroyed over thirteen years ago.**

**A: Correct! This does take place long after Planet Vegeta got turned into a galactic dust bin. Who could Olve's parents be indeed?**

**Q: Was the Saiyan race wiped out to the same extent as it was in canon?**

**A: For the most part yes. I do plan to include characters like Turles and Broly in this story and clearly Olve comes from somewhere. But the vast majority of Saiyans are indeed dead.**

**Thanks for all the support guys and gals, I love hearing from you all!**

**Question of the chapter, Turles or Bardock? Who's your favorite Saiyan?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dragonball: Insurgent_**

**_Red Dawn_**

_"No religion on earth condones the killing of innocent people; no faith tradition tolerates the random killing of our brothers and sisters on this earth."_

_-Feisal Abdul Rauf_

_*Edit* This chapter was lacking line breaks when it was first uploaded, this has been corrected._

For some the sound of a pterodactyl letting out a hunting cry at the dawn of a new day would be terrifying thing to behold. But to any resident of Mt. Pazou, it is simply a part of everyday life. The mountain region is a place of mystery and legend. In the mornings and in the evenings a mist can be seen blanketing the forested slopes, casting a long shadow on the land. It is a land that remains untouched by the passage of time. The sound of the distant West City cannot reach the ears of its residents, nor does its urban lights pollute the sky. On any given day one might see a dinosaur hunting its prey, or one of the mountain's many monkeys playfully moving about the tree line. As much a part of the landscape as any of the trees, there exist a modest dwelling. A white dome marked with the symbol for "wisdom". Despite the plain appearance, any traveler would be welcomed readily into the home of the Son family. Steam constantly rises from the chimney as meals are prepared and house work is completed. Like the mountains upon which it rests, the house is entirely self-sufficient. Its residents are a people without want.

The matriarch of the Son family, Chi-Chi, busies herself with house work as she waits for her husband to return home with firewood. In the early morning sunlight her husband had said that she was exceptionally radiant. Her black hair is tied into a bun, though her eyes reflect anything but domestic complacency. They are the eyes of a mother, always alert and ready to do whatever she must to nurture this life she and her husband had worked so hard to build. Her arms are toned, reflecting the years she had spent learning martial arts under the tutelage of her father as well the last few years spent building their home. Even after five years of peace, four of which she has spent raising her son, her skills as a fighter have not totally degraded. When a darting dragonfly flies through an open window, Chi-Chi grabs its wings out of midair. The movement is so fast that the insect does not struggle for a moment. Chi-Chi lets it outside, no harm done. Something about such a wonderful day, a day without a single cloud in the sky, makes Chi-Chi feel wonderful.

"Where is that man?" Chi-Chi says to herself as she washes the last of the dishes, "I've never known him to be late for breakfast."

She takes a step outside and cups her hands around her mouth, "Goku! Gohan! Come on in and get something to eat!"

Chi-Chi needs only to wait a moment before her husband starts running towards the house like a madman. She cannot help but smile as he swoops in and picks her up. When he presses his lips against hers, it feels like the very first time all over again. Everything from his wild self-cut hair to the constant grin on his face makes Chi-Chi's heart grow fonder for the man she had fallen for when she was just a little girl. His ignorance and naivety were only matched the capacity for love he has in his heart.

_Still something seems off here_, Chi-Chi thinks to herself as her husband begins wolfing down the plate she had set aside for him, _Gohan should be here by now_.

"Hey Chi-Chi this is great!" Goku says between mouthfuls, eating another plate of eggs in a single motion, "Did Gohan already eat?"

"You mean he's not with you?" Chi-Chi asks, raising her voice and slamming her fist on the table, "I thought that you took him out with you today for some exercise."

"I thought he was still in bed. The little guy just doesn't feel like training I guess," Goku tells her nonchalantly, "Hope he doesn't make a habit of it"

"For his sake I hope he does. A child's education comes first," Chi-Chi tells her husband, "But he's not here. I checked his room an hour ago."

A thousand horrible scenes run through her mind. Flashes of dangers that could harm her only son flash though her head, ranging from a drop off a cliff to one of Goku's old enemies taking their frustration out on her boy. Panic grips her, "Goku!"

"What's on your mind Chi-Chi?" Goku asks as he starts to stretch, "Gohan will be fine for a few hours. Give the kid some room to grow. I wasn't much older than him when I met Bulma and we started having adventures."

"You were twelve! And besides, he's just a little boy. Something terrible could happen to him! What if he tripped and hurt himself or maybe one of the dinosaurs got to him," Chi-Chi yells at her husband, running towards the door, "We have to find him before he gets hurt!"

In the back of her mind, Chi-Chi knows that she is making it sound worse to both herself and her husband. She cannot help it though, in order for Goku to do anything besides training and fighting it has to be an emergency. These last few years had taught Chi-Chi that despite her husband's good nature, nothing ever came easy with him.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, I'll find him," Goku assures her, smiling as he steps past her, "Nimbus!"

The faithful yellow cloud streaks through the sky obeying its master's call. Goku jumps onto it, rising a few feet into the air. "I'll be back soon with Gohan soon Chi-Chi. He'll be safe, I promise."

With that he streaks through the sky, leaving behind a yellow trail from where he left his wife standing in the doorway. Like always, her husband puts a smile on Chi-Chi's face when she imagines what he must be thinking. A warmth seems to well up inside of her, knowing that in the back of her mind that Gohan is probably fine. It comforts her to know that if worst ever came to worst, Gohan could in all likelihood look after himself.

_After all he is your son, _Chi-Chi thinks as she takes a spot on the porch, _You be careful too Goku. Even if you are the strongest man in the world, you're not invincible_.

A half-hour passes before her husband and son return. Chi-Chi scoops her baby boy into her arms, kissing Gohan on the cheek before sending him off to wash his face. While they were gone, she had tirelessly worked to cook a quick meal for the two of them. Goku leads her into the house, smiling and relating to Chi-Chi about how strong Gohan was become. Despite herself, Chi-Chi is happy to hear about how similar the two of them are to each other. She can see it in the way Gohan smiles or when he begs her to let him take in some injured woodland animal or another.

"So where did you find him?" Chi-Chi asks, pouring some rice into a bowl, "Nowhere dangerous I hope."

"Relax, the waterfall would have caught his fall,' Goku says, immediately regretting his choice in telling his wife the truth. He narrowly dodges a swipe from her wooden spoon, "What was that for?"

"Because the edge of a cliff is no place for a child!" Chi-Chi yells, "Honestly Goku, you can't encourage this type of behavior. He could have been hurt, or worse."

"Chi-Chi I haven't shown him anything. Look, we were really strong when we were little kids. Maybe he's just starting to learn his own strength," Goku justifies trying to please his enraged wife, "You know, the gang was going to meet up today anyways. Why don't I take Gohan with me, maybe I can ask Master Roshi about it? He'll know better than anyone about when I should start training Gohan."

"There is no way I'm letting that pervert have any say about how to raise my son. Knowing him he'll turn our little boy into some kind of delinquent pig."

"Chi-Chi come on. Oolong won't even be there." Goku says with a smile, "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?"

"I just want what's best for my boy," Chi-Chi tells him. She lets out a sigh, "Maybe you're right though. It couldn't hurt to teach Gohan how to control himself. Besides, isn't that the first thing your Grandpa taught you?"

"Why don't you come with us today?" Goku suggests his grin growing wider at the thought, "Yeah! That's a great idea! You haven't really had a chance to meet everyone. Junior kind of messed that up."

"I don't know, there's so much to do around here. Besides I really don't know them and they probably don't want to see me," Chi-Chi tells her husband, wringing her hands with a towel, "You teaching Gohan how to fight is one thing, but I can't imagine sending him away to the Kame House for months at a time."

"Then we won't worry about that right now. It's just going to be a party. There'll be games, and food, and everyone will be there. And I haven't spared with Krillian in forever," when Chi-Chi says nothing, Goku smiles at kisses her on the forehead, "Did I mention there'll be food?"

She rolls her eyes, _The big oaf. How did I ever get so lucky?_

"Fine, I'll go," Chi-Chi tells her husband, "If only to make sure Gohan stays out of trouble."

"You're the best!" Goku tells her, running outside, "I love you Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi smiles, blushing like she used to when she was a little kid. A simple life and a happy one, to Chi-Chi this is the only thing that matters.

* * *

Raditz awakens as soon as his attack ball begins to enter orbit. The planet's atmosphere is surpassingly thick, causing the attack ball to shake violently as his attack ball begin to pick up speed. The attack ball's view screen becomes transparent, allowing Raditz to see the white fog surrounding them. Various bits of information begin to stream onto Raditz's scouter, detailing everything from the density of the planet to the exact composition of the atmosphere. Once it becomes apparent that the atmosphere is breathable, the Saiyan warrior turns all of his nonessential systems off. The further and faster they fall, the more excited Raditz becomes.

His companion on the other hand, does not seem nearly as enthusiastic. Olve had also awoken from his hibernation and the look of sheer terror on his face makes Raditz laugh. The younger Saiyan is holding onto his seat as a way to steady himself. True to his nature though, the boy does not let out any screams or any sound whatsoever.

Raditz decides to ignore the boy, focusing his energy to lessen the impact the landing will have on his body in a few minutes. There is a slight vibration beneath his feet followed by a hum, indicating that the attack pod's shields had been deployed. He closes his eyes.

There is an explosion as the attack pod slams into the Earth's surface. A cloud of dust and debris is kicked up into the air. Shockwaves rock the immediate area, blowing away anything that is not pinned down. Memories of previous conquests flood back to him, filling him with a euphoric feeling that only the possibility of nearby bloodlust can offer him.

"Stay in here," Raditz tells the boy, "You are not to interfere with my mission."

Olve says nothing, simply giving Raditz that same angry look which had become so common.

_I almost wish he would say something_, Raditz thinks as the front of the pod opens up, _For what it's worth the prince's boastings are at least entertaining._

* * *

It had happened so suddenly. One moment it was another calm day in the Spinach Wastes, the next a fireball had slammed into the planet. The farmer's legs are still shaking from the force of the impact.

Jeb finds himself trembling as he approaches the site of the crater. His brow glistens with sweat, a result of being out herding his ostriches on such a hot day. In the breast pocket of his overalls is a pack of cigarettes. Right about now the farmer would really like to light one up, it always seemed to calm him down before. Something in the back of his mind tells him to run away, to get into his blue pick-up truck and drive to the furthest place he can. Curiosity though had overridden his rational senses, and all he does his grip the handle of his trust pea-shooter.

_What kind of crazy whoo-ha is this?_ Jeb the farmer thinks t himself as he inches closer to the crater, _Why's this got to happen on ma property?_

A man starts to rise out of the crater. Jeb blinks a few times to confirm what he is seeing. A man in brown armor is _flying_ out of a crater with most ridiculous hair he'd ever seen a man and a strange green thing on his right eye. Fear strikes his heart as the farmer remembers seeing other monsters with this ability. The horrifying face of King Piccolo flashes through his mind as some part of him tells him of the evil that is now in his presence. All he can think to do is cock his shotgun, his shaking hands making it difficult to aim his weapon. He involuntarily takes a step back when the outlandish man lands.

"What is this?" The alien, because that's the only thing that would make sense to the farmer, says when he notices him, "The natives are still alive? What has Kakarot been doing all this time?"

"Um…you're on… ma property," Jeb struggles to say, fumbling with the safety.

The alien sneers at him, tapping a button on his strange eye piece, "Hmm, a power level of five. The people of your planet aren't very impressive are they?"

"I'm warning you!" Jeb desperately yells, aiming his weapon directly at the alien's heart, "I'll use this thing!"

Jeb fire his weapon, letting out the best scream he can. He closes his eyes, praying to any god that his bullet will protect him from this dangerous visitor. To his horror the shot is snatched out of midair by the alien. Jeb feels his heart sink into his chest as the alien looks at his bullet, simply tossing it aside.

"Pitiful," The alien says, "Kakarot should be ashamed, letting weaklings like you live."

"Oh no," Jeb says in despair, "I'm...I'm gonna die aren't I?"

"I wouldn't waste any energy on you, but this provides me with an interesting opportunity," The alien says, turning his back, "Boy! Get out here!"

* * *

Olve is at Raditz's side in a second, leaping out of the attack ball. Something about seeing this earthling tremble before the two of them makes Raditz almost forgets about his anger towards Kakarot. _Though not entirely_, Raditz thinks to himself as he clenches his fist. Still, the older Saiyan cannot deny that fighting next to another lower-class Saiyan makes him feel nostalgic.

Turning towards Olve he points to the quivering earthling, "See that man there."

The earthling struggles to reload his gun, dropping the bullets all over the grassland. As he tries together them up, Olve nods in acknowledgement.

"Kill him," Raditz commands, "Show him the full terror of the Saiyan race."

Olve silently approaches the man, fists clenched. Wordlessly, he picks the man up by the collar. The earthling struggle, kicking and screaming for mercy. The younger Saiyan does not flinch, nor does he hesitates. Olve throws the pudgy human into the air. The display of strength makes Raditz smile. Cruelty, force, and pride above all else are values deeply held in the hearts of all Saiyans. _Despite the circumstance that I found him in, the boy still has the heart of a Saiyan warrior_, Raditz thinks to himself as the boy catches the earthling by the throat.

"Finish it," Raditz tells the boy.

Olve tightens his grip, causing the earthling to spit and sputter as he tries to cling to what little oxygen he can suck down. The boy does not squeeze any tighter though. His tail begins twitching, and the child hangs his head. To Raditz's disbelief, the younger Saiyan drops the earthling on the dirt. Olve turns around, his head low and begins walking back towards the ship.

"Pointless," The boy says.

Raditz grabs him, his patience spent. The younger Saiyan is violently thrown back towards the earthling. Raditz begins gathering a ball of energy and points it at the Olve. "You will do what you're told! There's nothing I cannot stand more than a weakling who doesn't have the stomach to do what is necessary. Kill the earthling or I will kill you."

The child's energy briefly spikes up, causing the ground to tremble. Raditz braces himself for a fight, ready to put this boy down like a mad dog if he defies him again. It never comes though. In the blink of an eye, Olve turns around and snaps the neck of the earthling. It is bloodless, quick, and brutal. Raditz smiles, patting the boy on the back as he sits down on the edge of the crater. Out of curiosity, Raditz reads the boy's power level. It had risen to 234, no doubt the boy's slight increase came from the thrill of having taken another life. The child shows no emotion, no sign that he was even capable of process what he had just done. Raditz does not know if this is due to the child's idiocy or a practiced ease.

"This was your baptism in blood," Raditz tells him, rising from the ground and tapping his scouter, "You've taken your first step towards becoming a Saiyan warrior. Just like me."

"Kakarot!" Raditz yells as he locks in on the high power level, "I'm coming for you! The Saiyans have arrived!"

* * *

Piccolo Jr. nearly vomits when he feels the power approaching him. It had woken him from a deep meditation. Something was coming his way. Something far worse than he could ever imagine is coming his way. And for once in his life, the fighter feels like he might not be able to match it.

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. You're all awesome! Your support makes this all possible! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too dry, trust me the next one will be way more exciting!**

**Power Levels:**

**Raditz - 1500**

**Olve - 209 (234 when angry)**

**Chi-Chi - 101**

**Goku - 350 (relaxed)**

**Gohan - 7 (calm)**

**Farmer with Shotgun - 9001**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonball: Insurgent**

**_The Sheltering Sky_**

_"I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection."_

_-Sigmund Freud_

* * *

_Wet. Words. Strange. Can't remember meaning. Strange, where am I? Something. I am something. A being, I think. I exist. I am dead in the womb. Something that should have stayed dead. A strange, wet world. Shadows._

_ "You can take a way my body and my freedom. Bu, there is something a Saiyan never abandons! His pride!"_

_ Memory. I have memory. So much pain. Pain repeated again and again._

_ "Where is she?!"_

_ Who? A name, a face. Woman. Warrior. Pride. Saiyan. Child. A child. My child? Father. War. Death. Revenge. Exterminate. Exterminate all Saiyans._

_ Mechanical hands pick me up, and I take my first breath. I exist. Revenge._

* * *

The energy coming towards Piccolo feels like nothing he had ever encountered before. It was beyond the earthlings, Kami, or even Goku. Beyond the overwhelm power though is an element of malice, an evil that seems to infect the very air that he breathes. The trees that grow up sparingly around the wasteland seem to quiver, as though the planet was shaking. How such a being could just appear on this planet is a mystery to the demon. Within a matter of moments Piccolo had seen himself fall from grace, from the most powerful fighter in the entire world to a cornered animal. Running through very possible scenario, Piccolo realizes that there's no way that he can successfully fight off such a foe.

_I can only do one thing_, Piccolo thinks to himself, biting his lip, _Though it's a disgusting tactic._

Suppressing his energy as much as possible, Piccolo lands and hides in the branches of a tree. It is a tight fit for the large demon, but it provides him with enough cover to successfully hide himself from prying eyes. The fighter does not even breathe for fear that this dark storm of energy might hear him draw breath and strike him down. His warrior's pride causes him to loathe himself, but the keen tactile mind that he had inherited from King Piccolo knows that's sometimes cowardly tactics are more advantageous. _Honor comes second to survival_, Piccolo thinks to himself to justify his current state.

His fears are justified when the dark figure finally does grace the wasteland with his presence. The first thing to catch Piccolo's eye is the armor the stranger is wearing, no doubt made of some substance that gives him an advantage in battle. The second thing he notices is the man's hair. Running down his back to the mid-back, the sheer amount of hair gives the new arrival a barbaric look. All of this would have been strange on its own, but not impossible. Piccolo knows that on this planet may have strange appearances, himself being proof of this fact. However, the monkey like tail wrapped around the stranger's waist nearly causes Piccolo to yell out in surprise.

_A tail?! Is he related to Goku? Perhaps an ally sent to do his dirty work for him, _Piccolo thinks, _No, Goku would never do that. The fool is too honorable to send another in his place. I must be careful regardless._

"I could have sworn that I sensed a high power level somewhere in this area," The stranger mutters to himself, "Could it have been Kakarot?"

As the stranger begins to fidget with various button on his green eye piece, Piccolo himself begins to gather energy. Being the only one fit to rule this planet, the son of the Demon King would not tolerate rivals. It is a complicated maneuver, gathering his energy while simultaneously keeping himself hidden. Whoever this man is, he does not turn towards his direction even as winds around them to stir in response to Piccolo's awesome power.

_The fool just keep sputtering about someone called Kakarot_, Piccolo gleefully thinks to himself, _From behind, this attack will finish him no matter how powerful he is!_

Letting out a yell, Piccolo unleashes the energy he had been gathering in one attack. Yellow arcs of lighting come from his hands and race towards the tailed stranger. The tree that he had been hiding in was completely blown away. Shards of wood fly all across the wasteland; even the ground shakes under the full might of the heir to King Piccolo's dynast of evil. Unable to help himself, Piccolo begins to laugh reveling in assured death of a rival.

The stranger does not notice the energy before it is too late. He is obliterated by all-consuming hell-fire, no doubt having his ashes blown to the four corners of the earth by the sheer magnitude of Piccolo's attack. When the smoke finally clears, the stranger is no longer standing. Laughing manically to the heavens, Piccolo raises his hands up to the sky.

"Did you feel that Kami, you old fool? Even a being such as him could not stand up to the full power of the might Piccolo!" He yells in triumph, "Goku, you're next!"

"Did you really think that was going to work on someone like me?" A voice says from behind him.

Piccolo only has enough to time to dart a few feet to avoid the attack. Unbelievably, the stranger had withstood his attack. Not only that, he had been able to move behind Piccolo faster than the green skinned warrior could track. Looking his enemy over, all Piccolo had managed to do was damage the armor the stranger had been wearing. Singe marks mark the exposed portions of flesh, though nothing more than flesh wound sin actuality. If anything Piccolo was by far worse for wear. Charging an attack of that magnitude had taken more out of the demon than he had anticipated.

"Did you really think that would work on a Saiyan warrior? Tell me green man, was your one attack worth making me angry?" The warrior calling himself a Saiyan asks through gritted teeth. A ring of energy begins to form in his hands, crackling with purple lightning, "Allow me to show you the full, terrifying power of the Saiyan race."

An energy ball flies towards Piccolo, filling his vision with its purple energy. At last possible moment however he is able to dodge the energy attack. Unfortunately for him though, Piccolo is unable to avoid a brutal hammer drop from the powerful warrior. Piccolo is knocked to the ground before he even has a chance to counter attack. The Saiyan, if that's what the stranger is calling himself, has an unbelievable level of physical strength. That fist had felt like a mountain crashing into him. It hurts Piccolo to even stand. Not since he faced down Goku's Super Kamehameha has his body been so shaken by an attack. Gritting his teeth, Piccolo pushes onwards despite of it. He dashes into the air and lunges for the Saiyan's face. In a blur of motion, his enemy side steps. Anticipating this, Piccolo extends arm to claw at the Saiyan's face.

"That hurt," The Saiyans says. Piccolo's attack had managed to draw blood as well as leave some deep scratches that would take time to heal. The Saiyan begins charging his energy, "Tell me something, Namek, is your kind capable of feeling fear. You should be very afraid of the name Raditz!"

The word "Namek" throws Piccolo off, causing him to drop his guard. It rings in his head as Raditz moves in to attack, as though the word was a shadow of a memory. He does not have time to worry about this though as Raditz begins launching a devastating series of blows against him. The Saiyan has the advantage in strength, simply smashing through Piccolo's guard when he cannot out maneuver him. Piccolo tries to disengage, flying in a zig-zag pattern in and firing off several _ki _blasts in an attempt to cover his retreat. Instead of attempting to dodge the attacks, the Saiyan simply fires an energy beam at Piccolo, consuming him in a similar fashion to the demon's own sneak attack. Piccolo can only scream out as his flesh boils under the heat of the Saiyan's attack. He drops to the ground, unable to move.

* * *

"Hmph! Pitiful excuse for a warrior," Raditz gloats over the still smoking body of the Namek, "How disappointing, I would have thought that a member of such an esteemed race would have offered me more of a challenge. Still, just to be safe."

Grinning, Raditz rips off the arms of the Namek, throwing them aside. Seeing the alien's purple blood drench the ground makes Raditz feel alive. When he had studied earth, he had worried that the planet would have offered Kakarot nothing resembling a challenge. Perhaps Kakarot had even encountered this Namek, no doubt led on by his warrior's spirt and Saiyan pride.

His scouter indicates that the next highest power level is to the south of where Raditz is. Without out giving the Namek another look, Raditz flies towards what he has to assume is his brother.

* * *

Chi-Chi had almost forgotten how much fun it was to fly on her husband's Nimbus. The wind blowing through her hair, the occasionally splash of seawater from her husband's daring doves, and the sounds of Gohan screaming in delight throughout the whole thing makes Chi-Chi want to have this ride last forever. Occasionally Goku will try to shock them, performing loop-de-loops and corkscrews to both scare and delight Gohan. Soon though, the Son family is able to glimpse the secluded little hamlet mown as kame House. Chi-Chi can barely hear Goku recount some of the time he had spent there and training with Master Roshi to Gohan propped up on his shoulder. How his Dragon Ball cap does not fly off at such high speeds is nothing short of a mystery.

"Goku, just be careful landing!" Chi-Chi yells out to her husband, "Take it easy this time with Gohan…"

Her husband promptly ignores her, leaping from the Nimbus with their son still on his shoulders. All Chi-Chi can do is watch the two of them flip through the air and land nimbly on the soft sands of the Turtle Hermit's island. Her heart nearly beats its way out of her chest, but she knows that her boys were never in any danger. Though Goku will never hear the end of this if she has anything to say about it.

"Ok Nimbus, take me down," Chi-Chi instructs the cloud, looping around the Kame House, "Me and my husband need to have a talk about child care."

"Yep, he's my son!" Goku happily tells his friends as Chi-Chi stealthy lands behind him, "We named him after my Grandpa. Say hello Gohan."

The child can only stutter, pointing frantically to his mother glaring at his father. Goku's friend all begin to freak out, yelling and pointing towards Chi-Chi. Slowly, Goku turns around, jumping backwards and cowering behind Master Roshi.

"Chi-Chi! Hi! Look I didn't mean to…see Gohan's fine!" Goku stutters, bracing himself as Chi-Chi begins to march towards him, "Honey? Sweetheart?"

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put Gohan in with that little stunt?! One slip and he could have suffered brain damage' Chi-Chi yells, stabbing Goku's chest with her finder, "I swear Goku, sometimes I think you're so strong because there's no blood going to that empty head of yours!"

"Mom I'm fine, "Gohan meekly protests.

"You're lucky Son Goku," Chi-Chi says to her husband, backing away and fixing Gohan's clothes. Seeing the mixture of embarrassment and regret in her husband's eyes softens her expression. She promptly smiles, "Hi everybody. Sorry about that!"

Most of the Dragon Ball Gang is in attendance for their little get together. Master Roshi is busy trying to catch a quick feel of Bulma, receiving a smack on the head for his efforts. Yamcha and Krillin are having a lively debate about the value of the Wolf Fang Fist technique. Chi-Chi finds herself agreeing with Krillin point that it's too flashy to actually work, despite a good deal of protest from Yamcha's constant companion Paur. Bulma is giving her own lecture to Goku about him never visiting her or Yamcha anymore. Launch, the strange woman with a tendency to change personalities anytime she sneezes, is serving everyone drinks in her docile blue haired form. Most of all though she keeps an eye on Gohan, who is happily play on top of turtle's back in the surf.

"So, you and Goku finally did it huh," Krillin says, the bald monk walking over and taking a seat next to Chi-Chi in the sand, "To be honest I wouldn't have thought the big guy was capable of it. You know Goku, he never seemed to grow-up."

Chi-Chi nods and smiles. They watch as Goku playfully throws Gohan into the air and leap sot catch him. Her heart melts watching her two boys just playing together, "Yep, that's my husband for you. Sometimes I think Gohan's the mature one."

"Oh I don't think there's any question about that," Krillin laughs, "Can't believe it's been five years since we beat Piccolo Jr. Life used to be so much harder back then. It was just one battle after another. Still, you can't help but look fondly on the old days."

"I'm almost four hundred years old and even I think you're talking like an old coot," Master Roshi interjects while downing a mug of dark beer, "Come on you two, it's a party!"

He promptly attempts to feel Launch's breast, though he is once again smacked aside by an angry Bulma, "It's not that kind of party you dirty old man!"

Suddenly, all of the fighters look serious. Together they look towards the north, trembling as though they were seeing some kind of terrible monster. Despite not being able to sense _ki_ on the same level as the others, it's clear to Chi-Chi that something is bad is on the way. Goku clenches his fists, clearly worried about whatever he is sensing. Fear starts to creep into Chi-Chi's heart, _No one's stronger than my husband. What on earth could this be?_

"Chi-Chi," Goku says, no hint of his usual playful self, "Take Gohan and go inside."

"Goku what is it?" Chi-Chi asks, unable to hide the trembling in her voice, "Is whoever is coming this way really that powerful?"

"I don't know," Master Roshi interjects, "But I smell death in the air."

Her instincts kick in, she grabs Gohan and runs into the Kame House. She ignores her son's protests. Bulma and Launch follow behind hermit the other two women no doubt realizing just how dangerous the current situation is. Gohan lets loose an endless stream of questions, crying out for his father as Chi-Chi holds him tightly on her lap. She tries to silence the frightened child.

"Oh my, do you think that they'll be ok? Everyone looks so serious," Launch says, looking back with a worried expression.

"Relax Launch," Bulma tells the girl, "Goku and Yamcha can handle anything. I'm sure the boys are just being dramatic."

* * *

"I don't know about that Bulma," Chi-Chi says, looking out the window. In the distance she can see the faint outline of an aura flying towards them, "Goku."

In all the battles he's fought, Goku has never felt a power quite like this one. Every hair on his head stands on end as the figure gets closer and closer. Master Roshi is right, the stranger reeks of death. Goku can tell just by his _ki_ that they just might be dealing with someone worse that General Tao or King Piccolo. That's without factoring in the sheer magnitude of power, it reminds Goku of how it felt when he first began his training under his grandfather in a way. Everyone on the island is dwarfed by it.

He does not have long to consider this though, as the stranger finally does arrive. Dressed in brown armor, the stranger has a cruel yet oddly familiar face. He has a cruel expression, looking over each of his friends as though they were insects. When he notices Goku though he remains transfixed on him.

"Greetings, my name is Raditz," The stranger says before pointing at Goku, "And I'm your big brother, Kakarot."

"Who's Kakarot?" Goku asks, stepping forward, "My name is Goku. I also don't have a brother."

Raditz looks confused, even hurt, at this statement, "Come now Kakarot, surely you recognize your own flesh and blood."

"I'm sorry but it doesn't ring a bell," Goku tells him, "I'm sorry but I think you're talking to the wrong person."

"Kakarot enough clowning around! I don't know what kind of humor you've picked up on this planet but what I do know is that you've failed in your mission!" Raditz yells, pointing in turn to each of the humans, "Why haven't you wiped them out? What have you been doing all this time?"

"What are you talking about?" Goku asks, "Why would I ever do that? I'm human."

"No Kakarot you're not. You were sent here as a child with the mission to wipe out all life on this planet. You're a member of the Saiyan race, a proud warrior people with no equal in the entire universe. We roam the stars, wiping out the natives of worlds and selling them to the highest bidder. The entire cosmos shakes when they hear our names. Surely you must have felt it at your core, surely you couldn't have just thrown away your pride so easily?"

Raditz pauses, "Surely you can't have forgotten me?"

"I don't remember any of that," Goku says again, "I'm sorry, but I'm not one of these Saiyans. I was born here."

"Goku, he's telling the truth," Master Roshi interjects. Everyone looks at the hermit with surprise, "When your grandfather found you, it was in a strange space pod. He tried to raise you, but you were totally wild. That was until…"

"Until I hit my head," Goku says, the memory coming back to him, "So I am one of these Saiyans."

Goku looks at Raditz with new eyes, seeing the tail wrapped around his waist. The closer he looks, the more Raditz's face reminds him of his own. They have the same nose, the same colored hair, even their eyes look the same. Though it hurts him, and as much as he would like to deny it, he can even see bits of this stranger in his son. The tail is all the proof Raditz really needs, even Goku cannot deny some of what e's saying.

"Ok I think I've heard enough!" Yamcha says, stepping forward, "You may talk a big game, but you're wrong if you think Goku would do something like that. Get out of here, unless you want a taste of my Wolf Fang Fist!"

"Yamcha don't!" Goku yells at his friend, but it is already too late.

Yamcha launches his signature attack, becoming an orange whirlwind of energy. He strikes Raditz at from every possible angle, with each one of his blows being blocked by the stranger. To add insult to injury, Raditz allows Yamcha to strike him several times, simply weathering the blows with a sadistic grin on his face. As Yamcha moves to finish the technique, the stranger simply thrusts out with his hand. Yamcha is sent sprawling back, crashing into the side of Kame House.

"How disappointing," Raditz says to himself before turning back to Goku, "Kakarot, see sense and join me. It is your destiny as a Saiyan warrior."

"Yamcha! Ok, you're going to pay for that!" Krillin yells, flying towards Raditz with Master Roshi in tow.

Instead of fighting them, Raditz simply vanishes. Goku recognizes the technique, realizing what's going to happen. Pushing off of the sand, he intercepts it, receiving Raditz's fist for his efforts. By the time his best friend and mentor notice the afterimage, Goku is already crashing to the ground. Years of experience as a martial artist tell him exactly what has happened to his face. His nose is broken, and Goku can feel the blood dripping down his face as he lays in the sand. In the background he can hear his brother laughing at him.

"Kakarot you make me sick," Raditz curses, spitting on Goku's head, "You've let yourself become as soft as these earthlings. At least the green man put up something of a fight before I killed him."

_Piccolo!_ Goku thinks to himself, despair growing in his heart, _This guy killed Piccolo and still had the strength to beat me and Yamcha, he's a monster. I just hope Chi-Chi and Gohan stay…_

"Daddy!" His son cries, Goku despairing as he sees his only son's leg moving towards him.

"Gohan! No please not my son!" Another voice, Chi-Chi's, yells out, "Don't you dare touch my son you monster!"

Goku tries to lift himself off the ground, only able to get on his hands and knees as he watches Raditz slap Chi-Chi aside with his tail. Anger swells up inside him, and he rushes to grab his wife before her body hits the ground. He holds her close, gently putting her down to face his brother one last time. In the corner of his eye, Goku can see Yamcha slowly start to stand up. Master Roshi and Krillin are rooted to the spot.

"So, this is your new family? Your wife's nothing to write home about though," Raditz says with a sneer, holding the crying Gohan up by the tail, "Yes, this boy will do nicely."

"Give me back my son!" Goku yells as Raditz starts to float away.

"If you want your son back then you know exactly what you have to do. By this time tomorrow bring me the skulls of one hundred humans," Raditz demands, "Until then, you're never going to see your son again. If I were you, I 'd start with that wife of yours."

Helpless for the first time in his life, Goku watches as the alien speeds away with Gohan. He had been totally outmatched, blown away by an opponent that had come out of nowhere. Yet, despite all that had transpired, a sort of excitement begins to take over. Nobody since Piccolo Jr. had been able to provide him with a challenge. Now, with the drive of getting his son back, it's enough for him to force himself off of the sand. He gently lays Chi-Chi on the ground, turning towards the ocean.

"Krillin, take care of Chi-Chi for me," Goku says, a new edge in his voice.

"Goku, what are you going to do?" Krillin asks, "If you think you can go after that guy on your own you're crazy. Maybe if all of us fought him we might stand a chance but, buddy I know you don't want to hear this but you're not strong enough on your own."

"That's why he's not going alone!" Yamcha declares, stepping forward and clasping Goku's shoulder, "I just wasn't ready for him, that's all. This time will be different."

"Yamcha it's too dangerous," Goku insists, "He's got my son, this is my fight."

"No way man, I think you've forgotten about all of our adventures together," Yamcha tells him, "If someone messes with one of us, they have to mess with all of us."

"Guess there's no talking ya out of it huh?" Goku says with a smile. He whistles, calling nimbus and stepping onto the cloud, "You learned how to fly while you trained with Tien right?"

Yamcha smirks, rising slowly into the air. After stumbling to get his bearings the scar-faced warrior straightens up, "You could say I've mastered it."

"Whatever you say man," Krillin says, "Me and Master Roshi will stay here. We'll also see about calling Tien and Chiaotzu, but knowing those two they're probably nowhere near home right now. Be careful ok?"

"Goku, this is an enemy beyond any we've faced before," Master Roshi warn shim, the Turtle Hermit adopting a rare serious tone, "You'll have to be on your guard at all times. This isn't a battle you can afford to hold back in."

"Here!" Bulma yells, throwing Goku the Dragon Radar, "Use this to track Gohan. As long as he has that dragon ball on his head, it should lead you right to him."

Goku nods, rising into the air on Nimbus. He only stops when he hears another voice from below, "Please bring our boy home."

_Don't worry Chi-Chi, we'll be back before you know it_.

Without another word, Goku and Yamcha speed off in the same direction as Raditz. Goku clenches his fist as he prepares to do whatever it takes to bring his son home.

* * *

It had been easier than Piccolo had anticipated. Over the years he had developed his ability to sense _ki_, taking to further beyond anything that Goku or his friends had ever seen before. The idea behind this particular technique had spawned when Piccolo had been assaulted by Krillin's homing attack. Sensing energy and following it back to its source would give him an edge over the tricky tactics employed by the Earth fighters. He had intended to use it against Tien's Solar Flare or the oaf Yamcha's Spirit Ball, but more mundane practices such as finding his enemies base was more than a good enough reason to test it out.

The trail leads him a few miles to the west, over some of earth's farmland. All seems normal, save for the gigantic crater. It is here that Piccolo detects the last of Raditz's energy, concluding that this is where the so called "Saiyan" had landed on his planet. Grinning to himself, Piccolo lands and begins to approach the crater. On the edge of his vision he can see a strange space craft. Laughing quietly to himself, the demon walks towards the space craft.

"I'll find a place to begin charging my energy. When that alien tries to leave the planet, I'll kill him with my new technique. The fool will rue the day his path ever crossed with mine."

However, something causes the Demon King to hesitate. A tiny humanoid is tinkering with the attack pod. Judging by the amount of sparks and smoke coming from it, he's failing at whatever his aim is. When the figure does stand up and stretch, Piccolo notices that he is wearing the same type of armor as Raditz, along with a monkey tail.

_There's another one?! _Piccolo angrily thinks to himself as he watches the boy begin to nibble at some form of food, _No! I won't allow it!_

The demon fires off another energy wave, weaker than the one he used against Raditz but still enough to cause some serious damage to this Saiyan. He savagely grins as the crater is lighten up by the enormity of his attack. It takes a minute for the smoke to clear, and Piccolo walks over to examine what he had done.

"I hope there's at least a body to bury," Piccolo laughs, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "The fool didn't even have a chance to defend himself."

The crater is simply, the Saiyan must have been annihilated by the ferocity of the attack. Smoke is all that remains of the ally of his enemy. However, the Demon King does not relax. On the edge of his conscience he can feel another presence near him. It is masking its power, hiding from him. Piccolo only knows that he had failed when an attack from behind sends him tumbling into the pit. Covered in dirt, Piccolo turns around to see that the Saiyan he had tried to ambush had survived his attack untouched. Now that he is closer, it becomes clear that this is the younger of the two Saiyans, this one appears to be the same age as when Goku had defeated his father. A wild fire seems to burn in the boy's brown eyes, but he does not move into attack. Piccolo, however, does not waste the opportunity.

His kick connects, sending the boy sprawling across the plains. Much of the damage had be negated by the armor the Saiyan is wearing. Running forward with his claw outstretched, Piccolo launches a series of fast and powerful blows. The boy is able to avoid a sweeping strike from the side, but is unable to avoid being brutal kicked in the face. Sent flying once again, the Saiyan is able to catch himself this time and launch himself towards Piccolo. Adopting a defensive stance, Piccolo grabs the boy's fist in his hand, matching the younger Saiyan in a contest of strength.

"Is this all?" Piccolo asks, disappointment in his voice. He pushes the younger Saiyan back a few inches, reveling in the fear coming across the child's face, "I expected more of your so called warrior race."

With a demonic roar, Piccolo slams the child into the ground. Instead of laying still, the boy grabs a handful of the soft soil and flings it at Piccolo. The dirty tactic works, as Piccolo is forced to rub some of the dirt out of his eyes, giving the Saiyan an opportunity to tackle him. The child's fist slams into Piccolo's face, followed by another, and another. A frenzy is over the Saiyan, with Piccolo forcing himself to stay focused as blow after blow assaults him. When the savage child stops to take a breath, Piccolo blows him off with an eye focused _ki_ blast. Piccolo is already beginning to heal as the child starts to get up to attack again. Wasting no time, Piccolo stretches out his arm and throws the boy behind him.

_He's got some power, but nothing compared to that older Saiyan_, Piccolo thinks to himself as he blows off another attack from behind, _And he's an idiot when it comes to fighting. The universe is going to be down one Saiyan once I…_

Piccolo's thought is obliterated from his mind as he senses the familiar energy of Raditz heading his way. The eye piece on the boy's eye also lights up in response, with the child adopting an almost frightful expression. Without a word, Piccolo flies off into the plains, the boy evidently choosing not to pursue. It sickens him to run from another battle, but sometimes a king has to forgo his honor for the good of his kingdom.

* * *

Raditz's scouter is going crazy as he approaches his attack pod. The entire flight had been a hassle with the child crying the whole way. At times he had gotten reading from the little boy ranging from 2 to 200, always fluctuating. Now, he gets a reading that Olve's power had briefly shot up. Question run through his mind, wondering if perhaps Kakarot had somehow beaten him back to his base. Though, how he would do that is beyond the Saiyan.

Landing, Raditz tosses Gohan at Olve, "Put him in the ship. We're going to have to stay here longer than expected. Kakarot's decided to turn into some bleeding heart hero."

Silently, Olve carries out his orders. Following the two younger Saiyans, Raditz notices that the front of the attack ball has some minor damage to it. He dismisses as a result of their landing, he had not spent much time checking his ship. Resting against a tree, Raditz closes his eyes as he thinks about the series of events that had transpired in the last week. Alone he had doubled the Saiyan army, surely he should be happy. Kakarot's betrayal gives him pause, an unexpected change in what should have been an easy mission. The logistics of getting all four of them off planet is also a difficult problem. _If Kakarot really has lost his memory, he might not know where his own ship is. Not to mention he's clearly changed. His eyes are the same as Bardock's, I might have to take him back by force._

"Boy, get over here," Raditz commands Olve, noticing that the boy is walking a bit slower than normal. Not important right now, "Do you know how to fly an attack ball?"

After a moment of hesitation, Olve nods yes.

"That makes this easier. Kakarot is far weaker than I could have anticipated. Even with several of the natives backing him up, my brother was barely able to land a hit on me. His son even more so, just a cry baby," Raditz says over the faint sounds of Gohan's crying, "It would be best if you took my nephew and left now. I'll preprogram the Prince's quadrants. We should be close behind, assuming Kakarot still has his ship. Understood?"

Olve nods, but something is off. His tail is moving slowly, and he won't look Raditz in the eyes. Every few seconds he glances back at the screaming child.

"Ignore him, he'll learn in time," Raditz tells Olve, closing his eyes, "Besides, a bit late for you to start developing morals. A man is dead because of you today, to be a warrior you must abandon your heart. Bury under the mountains of your vanquished foes. It is a part of our evolution as true Saiyan warriors."

Just as Raditz is about to fall asleep his scouter picks up two power levels heading this way. Their numbers are familiar, _Kakarot and his friend_, Raditz thinks t himself, jumping up. There's no time to try and treat his pre-existing injuries. His power level may be lower than he would like, but Raditz is confident that he is still leagues above his brother and friends.

"Olve, stand back and be ready on my signal," Raditz orders, "Prepare for battle."

Olve turns his head towards Raditz's crying nephew and mutters one word, "710."

* * *

The two friends land across from Raditz, staring the Saiyan warrior down. Yamcha can hear his heart beating violently against his chest. The Saiyan is far too calm for his liking, and only Goku's confident expression keeps him rooted to the spot.

"Have you finished your task, Kakarot?" Raditz asks, a faint hint of hope in his voice, "Or have you foolishly decided to rush into the jaws of death. This is your last chance little brother."

"Give me back my son, or you're gonna regret it!" Goku yells, dropping into a fighting stance. Yamcha follows suit, "Even if you are my brother, I won't hold back!"

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, welcome back! Hopefully you're all enjoying this little story so far. Chapters will hopefully stay about this length, tell me what you think of it. As always, please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys, so please ask any questions you may have. Also let me know if there's anything you really want to see. While I have this story pretty well planned out I am very receptive to new idea.**

**Question of the chapter: Favorite "Dragon Ball" series (Dragon Ball, Z, or GT)? Mine is actually Dragon Ball, oddly enough.**

**Power Levels:**

**Raditz: 1500**

**Olve: 234**

**Goku: 350**

**Chi-Chi: 101**

**Gohan: 7 (Hidden Power unkown)**

**Yamcha: 177**

**Krillin: 209**

**Master Roshi: 139**

**Piccolo: 365 (with weighted clothing)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragonball: Insurgent**

**When I Consider How My Light Was Spent**

_"Marriage: Love is the reason. Lifelong friendship is the cause. "Till death do us part" is the length."_

_\- Fawn Weaver_

* * *

_The Tuffles are totally defenseless against his assault. Their light-guns bounce off his skin, not even slowly Olve's advance. Laughing like a maniac, the burly Saiyan launches himself into the fray with devastating consequences for his enemies. With a kick he breaks one of their necks. While his comrade is screaming for backup, Olve snaps his neck. Those that remain are point their weapons at him with shaking hands._

_ "Please, do you really think those things can hurt me?" Olve taunts while bringing his arm back. He forms his fingers into a claw like shape, "Here, let me show you a real attack."_

_ The Tuffles fire. Olve fires back._

_ "God's Wrath!"_

_ The red light completely eclipses the energy given off by their weapons. The soldiers that remain are vaporized. Olve laughs over their remains, no one except Vegeta had ever been a match for him. Every battle makes him stronger, pushing him to achieve a new level of power. A power that his ancestor once possessed. That power would be his, even if it means killing every single filthy Tuffle on Planet Plant._

* * *

It happens in the span of a second. Goku takes off his weighted vest and boots. The ground actually shakes as it hits the ground. Next thing Yamcha knows, the two brothers are fighting it out. His eyes can barely follow the battle take place in front of him. Each of the Saiyans is pounding away at the other, though it is clear that Raditz has the advantage. Focusing his energy, Yamcha is able to bring his mind up to speed on what is happening only a few feet away from him.

Goku is pulling out every trick he has, employing all the physical techniques had picked up over the years. His brother, however, is not having any of it. Every time it looks like Goku is going to get a good punch in, Raditz either blocks it or disappears like a phantom. Yamcha is helpless as he watches the older Saiyan brutally throws Goku towards him. He catches his friend, who reengages his brother. This time, Goku employs an afterimage. The ploy works, as Raditz punches the fake image and receives a decent kick from behind. Seeing his opportunity, Yamcha charges in with his fists raised.

"Wolf Fang Howling Fist!" Yamcha yells, launching a series of quick strikes on the dazed Raditz.

Essentially, the technique consists of claw like jabs towards the face or body. Yamcha, to his credit, puts everything he has into the attack. When he launches the finishing blow however, Raditz looks no worse for wear. The Saiyan simply growls at him before picking him up by the throat and flying into the air. Yamcha frantically tries to break through, unable to even scream as they ascend higher and higher. His options running out, Yamcha tries a desperate tactic. With everything he can muster, Yamcha kicks Raditz right in the groin. Evidently, the armor protecting that particular part of Raditz's body is not enough to protect him. The Saiyan drops Yamcha, cursing as he grips the tender area.

"Not exactly stylish but it gets the job done," Yamcha says to Goku as his friend give him a thumbs up, "So, he as strong as he looks?"

To answer the human's question, the teary eyed Saiyan launches twin beams of propel energy at them. Goku is able to deftly leap aside, but Yamcha is not so lucky. While he avoids the majority of the blast, the shock-wave alone sends him sprawling out across the plains.

"Yamcha look out! He's heading your way!" Goku yells.

There is a sound of bodies clashing, and a body falling. Goku had tried to intercept Raditz's dive-bomb attack, failing and being knocked aside for his efforts. Yamcha only knows this because he feel's Goku's weight fall onto his back followed by the two of them screaming out as Raditz lands on top of them. The older Saiyan actually kicks the two of them aside, laughing the entire time.

"Kakarot I expected more of my little brother. Even without you weighted clothing and your son in danger, your power level has only gone up to 554, less than half of mine!" Raditz gloats, his tone suddenly becoming murderous, "As for your human friend, I'm going to enjoy killing him."

"Please tell me he's talking about Krillin," Yamcha weakly says as the two of them slowly pick themselves up.

"We need to attack him together," Goku says, taking a deep breath before adopting his fighting stance once again, "You go low and I'll go high."

"Uh sure," Yamcha stutters, "Maybe we should wait for Tien to back us up."

"Yamcha, he has my son. I have to do this," Goku says before running towards Raditz once again.

Shaking, Yamcha follows suit. The Saiyan's cruel eyes worry him, as the human begins to think that this enemy has yet to show off his full power.

* * *

Piccolo smiles as he begins charging up energy. From his post he can see the battle between the earthlings and Raditz beginning to take place. Seeing his old rival and his useless side-kick be tossed around so easily is such a satisfying sight. His only regret is that it is not him who is delivering King Piccolo's onto his most hated enemy. Just five more minutes.

The technique he is charging is one that's been in development for the last three years. By focusing his energy into a single point, Piccolo had learned that his technique would have the piercing power to deliver a lethal strike to an opponent. Unlike most energy beams, this one was more about precision. Piccolo had been bred to become a warrior, and as such he had learned from the failings of both his father and his enemy. Instead of trying to simply over-power Goku, he would out think him. This single obsession had run through his mind as he reviewed his battles with Goku in this and his past life.

"Never thought I'd use it on an alien," Piccolo says with a grimace, "Hope you're grateful Goku. After this we're even."

* * *

Yamcha launches himself into a Wolf Fanged flurry of blows, trying harder than ever to at least land a hit on the Saiyan. This time around however, his opponent is having none of it. An armored fist connects with Yamcha's stomach, sending him flying. Or at least it should have. Yamcha's feet leave the ground for only a second before his fist connects with it. Raditz is beating his skull against the dirt, laughing the entire time. His vision becomes obscured by the blood flowing onto his face. He closes his eyes, waiting for death to finally end it.

It does not come. Instead, Raditz is blown away by a familiar blue light. Looking up, Yamcha sees Goku with smoking hands and a confident smile on his face. The attack had been so fast that even Raditz had been unable to defend himself against it. Gingerly, Yamcha starts to get up. Behind him though he can sense a growing energy that makes him half wish that he had simply stayed down.

"How did you raise your power level to 1100?" Raditz asks, now shaking as he looks at Goku, "That should have been impossible!"

"Don't underestimate us," Goku tells him, beginning to gather some more energy, "Yamcha! Got enough for one more?"

"May…maybe," Yamcha struggles to say, coughing up a bit of blood on the ground, "Damn it. I thought that I'd do a bit better than this."

"Come on Yamcha it's not that bad," Goku says with his usual optimistic grin on his face it could be a lot worse."

"Now you die!" Raditz yells, firing a blast of energy at them again. The attack cuts through the earth like butter. Only the quick thinking of the two fighters gives them a chance to dodge the attack.

Wasting no time, Yamcha forms a sphere of white and gold energy in his hand. "Get ready for my ultimate technique! The Spirit Ball!"

"Your power's been raised to only 400," Raditz tells him with a smirk. He spreads his arms wide, "You're too weak to hurt me, you pathetic technique will bounce right off my armor!"

"We'll see about that, Spirit Ball go!" Yamcha yells ending the attack whizzing forward.

As Raditz had predicated, the attack does indeed bounce off of Raditz's armor. The Saiyan seems totally unfazed by the attack. Or rather, the initial attack. Concentrating, Yamcha brings the ball of energy to attack the Saiyan's backside. This attack causes the Saiyan to stumble forward a bit. To his right, Yamcha can see Goku jump into the air. No doubt Raditz noticed this too, so Yamcha pelts him with attacks from his Spirit Ball. The move batters Raditz's face, even knocking the scouter off. In the corner of his eye, Yamcha can see a blue light. Putting the last of his energy into the move, Yamcha attempts to beat Raditz over the head with his Spirit Ball.

It does not work. The Saiyan, no doubt furious at being held at bay by an earthling for so long, catches the attack. Crushing it in his hand, the Saiyan glares at him one last time before flying into the air. Unable to muster up the energy to fly, Yamcha watches as Raditz interrupts Goku's Super Kamehameha. Goku struggles to say something as Raditz begins to knee him in the gut again and again.

"Leave him alone!" Yamcha yells, cupping his hands, "Try this on! Ka…me…ha…me…"

Even the incantation proves to be too much for Yamcha to muster. He falls to one knee, tearing up as Goku is thrown back to earth like a rag doll. They are beaten, something that Yamcha knows even before Raditz does land to meet them. The battle had taken more out of him than he'd realize, as he begins to lose consciousness. Goku at least tries to fight back, desperately clawing at Raditz's armored heel as his brother continues to apply pressure to his friend's ribs.

"This is what you get for defying your older brother Kakarot," Raditz jeers over the broken Goku, "You're unworthy of the name of Saiyan. Such a waste."

It comes out of nowhere, a power that rivals even Raditz's. Piccolo temporarily stops charging up the energy for his attack when he feels it. Someone down there is raising their power level to frightening heights. Looking down at the crater, Piccolo sees an explosion of blue light. Only years of discipline allows him to keep his focus on charging up the energy for his attack.

* * *

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" is the only warning that Raditz gets before he is knocked aside. Something small slams into his armor, breaking at least one of his ribs as he crashes to the ground. Looking up, he expects to see Olve. No doubt the younger Saiyan had held back some of his power somehow. Instead he see, of all thing, his very angry and very small nephew glaring at him. The boy had changed to the point that Raditz can barely recognize him. Gohan's hair is standing on end, the hybrid's tail erect and dangerous looking. His once docile eyes are ablaze with the sort of rage that Raditz had only encountered a few times in his lifetime. For a moment fear grips the Saiyan's heart as he looks at the primal entity before him. A child that barley comes up to his knee acting as the avatar of some ancient Saiyan god of rage. Gohan, or the creature that resembles his nephew, takes a step towards him. Even without his scouter Raditz realizes that he is no match for this child. Outmatched by a child, Raditz tries to form words. A call for help, that is what Raditz realizes he needs as the child continues to growl at him like a wild animal. One question races through his mind, _Where the hell is Olve?_

"Go…Gohan?" Kakarot's weak voice says to break up the silence.

"Daddy!" The child happily says, suddenly losing his immense strength. Gohan runs over to his father, leaving his back exposed to Raditz.

Realizing that this opportunity is never going to happen again, Raditz moves to attack the child. He revels in Kakarot's fear as he raises a hand to strike his nephew. _Killing my own blood isn't what I wanted_, Raditz thinks to himself as he is about to brings his gauntlet down on his nephew_, But this child is too dangerous._

He never gets the chance to. From nowhere comes a kick. While the blow is light, it is enough to distract him. Looking back towards his target, Raditz finds Kakarot running away with his son in his arm. A _ki_ blast hits him from above. The surprise attack only serves to anger him further. When the smoke clears, Raditz sees the face of his initial attacker. It is Kakarot's wife, the woman he had hit back on the island.

* * *

Chi-Chi knows better than to try and fight this man on her own. While Krillin pelts him with energy attacks, the female warrior run to her husband's side. She almost cries out when she sees the state he is in, covered and blood and breathing shallowly. Taking his hand, Chi-Chi kisses his forehead as a way of reassuring him that she's there. Gohan begins to cry into her dress.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" Goku asks, forcing himself to stand, "I told Krillin to keep you safe."

"Well you know me," Chi-Chi says through her own crying, "No one comes between me and my boys."

"Take Gohan and get out of here," Goku tells her, "If I'm right, Piccolo's going to help us beat this guy."

"Wait, you mean Junior?" Chi-Chi asks looking around with a confused expression, "Well, where is he?"

"Not far from here. I can feel him charging up a lot of energy. I think he's trying to help us," Goku says, looking to the east, "Or at least trying to make sure he's the one to kill me. I think that thing my brother was wearing lets him sense energy, I don't think he can without it otherwise he'd notice just how powerful Piccolo's attack is. Either way, you two need to get out of here."

"No, you're hurt. You do remember what we promised each other on our wedding day right?" Chi-Chi reminds him, wiping Gohan's face, "We'll stand by each other, for better or worse. I'm not leaving either of you."

Goku looks like he is going to say more but they are interrupted by Krillin being thrown at their feet. They help him up, bracing themselves as Raditz begins to walk towards them. Incredibly, Yamcha also moves to defend them. Though judging by his injuries, Chi-Chi realizes that it might be more outdo desperation than anything else. Purple fire begins to form in his hands as he glares at Chi-Chi.

"Your friends are beginning to annoy me Kakarot," Raditz says as Goku and Krillin move in front of Chi-Chi and her son, "If you think that they can save you, you're dead wrong. I've decided that you're more trouble than you're worth. Do you know what that means?"

"Guess this is it guys," Krillin says with a grin, "Can't say I'd want it any other way."

"No one's dying today," Goku assures his friend, "Have a bit of faith buddy."

"You shouldn't try to comfort these worms with lies" Raditz says, "I don't need my scouter to tell me that the three of you are in no shape to put up much of a fight."

"Well there are three of us and only one of you," Yamcha says through grit teeth, "Pretty good odds if ya ask me."

"Oh, you thought I came alone?" Raditz laughs, "He's been keeping his head down but I assure you that in the state you're in now my servant can beat you. Come out and say hi, Olve."

"Daddy watch out!" Gohan yells, and Chi-Chi looks to see what her son is pointing at.

Leaping out of the crater is another Saiyan. Dressed in the same armor and wielding a scouter, this Saiyan appears to be younger than Raditz by a good number of years. A tail like Gohan's swishes behind him as he approaches their little group. What surprises Chi-Chi though is the lack of aggression in the boy, for that is what she realizes he is despite his armor. His face is not hardened, more naïve like Goku's. There even appears to be a reluctance in his movements.

"1400," The boys says, tapping his scouter and looking towards the east like Goku had.

"What are you babbling about? You know what, I just don't care anymore. Take care of Kakarot's friends. Leave him to me," Raditz orders the boy, "Prepare yourself Kakarot. Olve here might not be as strong as me, but he has the ruthless heart of a Saiyan warrior."

Krillin and Yamcha react before she has a chance to, moving between her and the alien boy. Chi-Chi can feel their energy rising as they move into their fighting stances.

"Goku, let us handle this twerp," Yamcha tells her husband with a cocky grin, "I might be a bit banged up, but me and Krillin can take him easy. You handle your brother."

"Right, thanks guys," Goku says before running towards Raditz himself. Chi-Chi holds her son as tight as possible as she watches the horrifying sight of her husband throwing himself into a battle that they all know that he cannot really win.

* * *

Piccolo watches the scene from his perch with a smirk on his face. As expected, Goku's friends were all gathered here in one place. The fool is relying on the strength of others, rather than his own power. A part of Piccolo is tempted to fire his attack at Goku while he is distracted by his brother. By now, he has more than enough power to end his rival.

_This Saiyan is one thing, but Goku is another_, Piccolo thinks to himself as he begins to point his finger at Raditz in an effort to begin aiming, _I will defeat him by my own hand, Once this pest is taken care of, he's next though. Just have to get a good shot on Raditz._

* * *

It takes everything Yamcha has to not pass out. Everything in his field of view is swimming. Every breath feels like a labor. Even holding his arms up in a fighting position makes him feel woozy. The worst part of it all though is that it is clear from the boy's energy that he's stronger than him. A child, this mute, tiny child, is stronger than him. It burns him up inside, but there is nothing he can do about it.

"Yamcha, you ok buddy?" Krillin asks, his eyes never leaving the Saiyan, "If you want to leave him to me, its ok. I think I can take him on my own."

"I'm not gonna give up while everyone else is fighting, what would Bulma think of me?" Yamcha tells Krillin, giving his short friend a thumbs up, "Remember what the old man used to say?"

"Something about tits right?' Krillin jests before becoming serious, "But I think I do."

"In order to become a master of martial arts, you have to break the wall of humanity," Yamcha quotes, "So I can keep going just as long as you or Goku can."

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Krillin says, getting ready for the Saiyans inevitable assault.

It does not come. Instead of attacking the two humans, the Saiyan simply turns around and sits down. The two of them stare at each other, walking towards the Saiyan. Krillin pokes the kid's head, clearly thrown off by the lack of aggression.

"Uh…you wanna fight?" Krillin asks, "You know, maybe you can help your friend."

The Saiyan child says nothing but moves faster than Yamcha would have thought possible. A tiny fist slams into his gut, forcing Yamcha to double over. Krillin is assaulted next, but the monk is able to fend off the savage attacks of the Saiyan. Going on the defensive, Krillin deflects the child's attacks with cool efficiency. He slaps away the child's punches and kicks. Gathering his energy, Krillin knocks the boy over with an invisible _ki_ attack. The second the boy is able to get back to his feet he charges Krillin, getting knocked down again by Krillin's _ki _attack.

"Wow you really don't have any technique do you?" Krillin taunts as he ducks under a kick from the Saiyan youth, "Come on, at least try to hit me."

In a disgusting move, the Saiyan actually spits at Krillin. Wiping his eyes, Krillin manages to dodge the child's frenzy of blows. Clearly frustrated, the child lets out a snarl and aims a punch right at Krillin's face. Instead of dodging this attack, Krillin snatches the child's wrist and flips him onto his back.

"You really thought that would work. You've got a long way to go before you're a master of dirty fighting like me. Stay down this time," Krillin threaten as the boy fights to escape, "Tough little kid aren't ya?"

Through biting and clawing, the young Saiyan manages to break free. Krillin readies himself, but the attack never comes straight on. Instead of attacking Krillin, the boy slams his fist into the ground as hard as he can. The shockwave, no doubt guided somewhat by _ki_, knocks Krillin onto the ground. Seizing the opportunity, the boy leaps onto Krillin and begins clawing his face. The sheer savagery of the attack is enough to keep Krillin on the ground. Watching the boy attack reminds Yamcha of the wolves he used to observe when developing the Wolf Fang Fist. Realizing this behavior, Yamcha begins to panic as the child moves away from Krillin and towards him.

_This is really it, isn't it?_ Yamcha thinks as the child continues to walk towards him, _Yamcha the Desert Bandit, killed by a kid. What a humiliating way to go_.

He closes his eyes as he waits for the enviable. It never comes. When he does look up the Saiyan child is looking at him like a curiosity. Where Yamcha had expected to see some sort of ruthlessness or evil in his eyes like Raditz, there is none to be found. If anything the child reminds him more of Goku during their early adventures, driven more by curiosity than anything. This close to the boy, and Yamcha can see several bruises on his face and arms. The kid looks so much like a young Goku that it almost hurt him to see what could have befallen his friend had Raditz arrived a few years sooner.

This is cut short though by the sound of chanting.

"Ka…me…ha…me," Krillin begins to say as he charges up his energy. The boy, clearly confused, simply brings his arms up to block it.

"Kid move!" Yamcha yells, but is unable to move himself, "Krillin don't…"

"HA!" Krillin yells, firing the blue energy wave at the boy. The kid is only able to hold it off for a few seconds before it over whelms him. Krillin does a fist pump as the kid falls over, armor smoking and unconscious.

"Did ya see that one Yamcha? He never stood a chance," Krillin boasts, sitting down in the grass, "Whew. Put a lot of power into that last attack but I guess it paid off."

Krillin moves to help Yamcha up. They stare at the unconscious kid in front of them. Part of Yamcha cannot help but feel guilty. At the same time the sound of Goku calling out for help takes precedent. Loyalty to his friend takes precedent. Forcing himself to walk on his own power, the two students of the Turtle School race towards their friend. Still, in the back of his mind Yamcha cannot forget that look of pain the boy had shown him.

* * *

Goku is not so much as fighting Raditz as he is simply fending him off. Their battles consists of a cycle of Raditz firing an attack at his family or friends and Goku intercepting it. Against the older Saiyan, Goku feels like he can do nothing. Still, every time Raditz knocks him to the dirt Goku rises up to meet his opponent again and again. A deft dodge from another of Raditz's hammer like punches assures that Goku does not suffer any more brain damage.

_ Damn it I can't find an opening_, Goku thinks to himself as Raditz comes at him with a flurry of kicks, _If I just knew what Piccolo was planning I could_…

An idea comes to Goku. Letting his body take over for a moment, he tries to figure out what kind of energy Piccolo is building. Lighting runs down his spine, whether it is from his sense or Raditz continuing to try and beat him senseless, and Goku realizes what his rival is trying to do. Gritting his teeth, Goku rolls to the side and grabs Raditz's tail. Instantly, the older Saiyan loses all of his power.

"Ka…Kakarot, what are you doing?" Raditz struggles to say, "Such a dirty tactic."

"Like taking my son? Or attacking my family?" Goku counters, gripping a bit tighter, "You're a monster!"

"I…I realize that what I did was wrong. But you have to believe me, I never intended to hurt my own brother," Raditz pleads, "Please, let me go. I'll leave this planet and never return. You have my word as a warrior."

* * *

"Thanks Goku, I guess I owe you two now," Piccolo says as he points his fingers at the immobilized Saiyan, "Special Beam Cannon!"

Laughing to himself, Piccolo watches as his attack goes straight for Raditz's heart.

* * *

Her body moves without her even thinking about it. Goku lets go of his brother's tail, and is now being brutally stomped on. Chi-Chi only knows that she has to do something. Even if she has no way of winning, she has to protect the father of her only child. For that reason she is able to move fast enough to catch Raditz before any of Goku's friends notice. For that reason she is able to hit him hard enough to catch his attention. For that reason, his hand wraps around her throat.

She feels a sharp pain in her chest, then everything goes black.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Five chapters, such milestone, very important. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying this little story. Sorry for how late this chapter was, college sometimes gets in the way. Hopefully the next chapter will be up Saturday night.**

**One awesome question I got last time needs to be addressed:**

**Q: Do you have plans for movie villains?**

**A: Yes! The villains I have planned for this story(as of now) include Garlic Jr., Turles, Cooler, Broly, Androids 13-15, Bojack, and Janemba. Some have bigger roles than others but all of them will be a part of the plot in one way shape or form. Fair warning though, they might not be appearing in the ways you might expect. If anyone wants to see a particular villain or character appear in the story let me know. I'm also playing with the idea of including some of the XenoVerse/Dragon Ball Online villains like Towa and Mira.**

**As always please feel free to leave a review or pm with your thoughts on the story. I love hearing from you guys and I'll see you here next time on Dragonball: Insurgent!**

**Question of the chapter: Favorite theme from DB/Z/GT? Mine is the "SSJ3" theme from the Buu Saga, generic but it always gets me pumped up.**

**Last thing! I am looking for anyone willing to draw me a cover page. We can work out some kind of payment/reward later but please PM me if interested!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dragonball: Insurgent_**

**Darkness at Noon**

_"Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle."_

_\- Philo_

* * *

_Planet Plant, the future kingdom of the Saiyan race. This is the mentality that has been beat into every cadet in the fledgling Saiyan Army. _

_Seeing his race come together for the first time to defeat a common enemy simply awes the young Olve. According to his father, only three years before his birth the Saiyans had been little more than warring barbarians. Then, Vegeta had emerged. The nobleman had united the Saiyan tribes through a combination of martial might and cunning tactics. In the span of a few years, the Saiyans had been transformed from savages to a true army with a common enemy._

_ Wearing a rough tunic sown by his mother, Olve joins the hundred or so Saiyan boys that would be his comrades throughout the training process. The thought that this morning was the last time he would likely see his mother and father does not bother him, he had come to this camp to become a warrior. Everything in his life had been leading up to this. Looking around, Olve feels confident about his chances of quickly advancing. He is at least a head above all the other boys, with the added benefit of being heavier too. This does not detract from his speed, the entrance exam had been a joke thanks to his quick reflexes. Many of the younger Saiyans were likely novices with energy. Olve, at the age of six, is already a master of energy attacks. All of them share some variant of the spiky black or brown hair their race was known for._

_ Most of the boys are bare chested, some wearing little more than a loincloth. The scraps of material the Saiyans have been able to steal or take from the Tuffles is limited, Olve knows that these boys are probably hungry too. Strong warriors had been cut off from their full power, thanks to scarce resources like the game the Saiyans depend on for survival. Even the noble families, like Olve's, were not immune to this. For this reason, and the chance to crack some Tuffle skulls, Olve was determined to become the strongest fighter on Planet Plant._

_ "Wow, you look pretty strong," The boy next to him comments, moving some of his long hair out of his soft looking face. The boy is dressed in a black, hand-spun tunic, not unlike Olve's own. The boy is slim, even by lower-class standard. His dark eyes have the same glint of ruthlessness that inhabits every true Saiyan's heart, "I'm Onin. Nice to meet ya. What's your name?"_

_ "Don't worry about mine," Olve says with a sneer. He points at his chest, "You're looking at the next elite warrior on this planet. I come from a long lineage of powerful warriors. I'm sure you'll be hearing my name plenty of times, especially when looking at body counts."_

_ "Damn it do you ever shut up?" A boy with wild self-cut hair and a scar on his left cheek says, "If you fight as well as you boast, maybe you'll actually be a challenge for me."_

_ "Shut your mouth you lower-class scum. No one cares what you think, little Bardock of the wastes," Olve counters, bringing his aura to life, "Unless you wanna die, I'd advise keep your head down around me."_

_ "Hey break it up you too," The boy named Onin interrupts, stepping in between them, "Why don't you save it for the Tuffles."_

_ "Punk," Olve and Bardock say at the same time before turning away from each other._

_ Before they can respond to the insult, a loud crash breaks through the silence. A young man with a large widow's peak was flying in front of the cadets. Unlike many Saiyans, he is actually wearing armor, complete with a seal of some kind on the chest. Just looking at him makes Olve want to fight, as though this man's aura alone were enough to incite aggression._

_ "You would all do well to pay attention!" the man yells, his voice booming over the children, "I am Lord Vegeta. And today, you learn how to be real Saiyans!"_

* * *

With a yells of pain, Raditz falls on top of him. His brother can do nothing more than weakly claw. Goku feels warm blood stain his clothes his chest. Still unable to move, he has to wait until Krillin pushes the dying man off of him. Instead of celebrating about a victory, Krillin looks oddly pained. Struggling to say something, Goku manages to sit up. In the distance he can faintly see Piccolo flying towards him. The attack had taken a lot out of his rival, Goku can feel it even in his weakened state. In his condition, Krillin could probably beat him. As he begins to look down, all breath escapes his body. The blood in his veins runs cold. Nothing seems to matter.

His wife is dead. Goku vomits as he sees her blood begin to saturate the earth. Her body is all that he sees. Straining every muscle in his body, Goku forces himself to crawl over to his wife. Something has to be wrong. He has to be seeing something wrong. It is impossible. Chi-Chi. How can see be dead? He inches himself forward a few inches, holding out his hand. He touches her hair, it still feels alive. With a little more effort he is touching her cheek. It's still warm. Even her eyes are open, her face forever frozen in surprise.

"Chi-Chi," Goku says, heaving as tears begin to run down his face. His heart feels like it's breaking in two. Memories flood back to him as he struggle to try and say something.

* * *

_"Oh! So you are a girl. I wasn't really sure at first."_

_ "You jerk!"_

"Please, please wake up," Goku pleads, trying and failing to give his wife some of his energy, "Come on Chi-Chi. Don't…"

_"Well with your manners it's like you just crawled out of the woods!"_

_ "Well, I did."_

_ "You're funny."_

* * *

"Please don't leave me," Goku begs, pushing himself to cradle her body in his arms. He can see the hole that had causes her death. Every breath he takes feels like an insult to nature. It should have been him, Goku knows that it should have been him, "Don't leave me all alone."

_"Do you think that you'll ever think about me again Goku?"_

_ "Yeah of course! Do you think that you'll ever think about me?"_

_ "Oh my! Well, I guess so. If you agree to come back and make me your bride."_

* * *

Krillin places his hands on his shoulder, silently comforting him. The only comfort that Goku can find is that Gohan had been knocked out by something or another. He keeps trying to give his wife the rest of his energy. It is the only thing he can do, with all of his power there has to be something.

"Get a senzu bean," Goku snaps at Krillin, holding Chi-Chi up to his heart. He can hear it still beating, though incredibly faint, "Krillin! Go!"

"Goku, that's not going to work" Krillin tells him with his head hung, "It's too late. I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

* * *

_"I know what my heart wants. Chi-Chi, will you marry me?"_

_ "Yes! Yes I will Goku!"_

* * *

There is nothing else to say. Shaking, partly from his injuries, Goku closes Chi-Chi's eyes and places her on the ground beside him. Something catches his attention, and he looks up to see Piccolo of all people standing over him. His body refuses to move though, and Goku does not fight it. There is no doubt in his mind that his rival has come to finish him off while he's weakened. This close to the demon makes it clear that he is still very capable of fighting Krillin off. _We__ beat Raditz, but I might have just handed the planet to Piccolo_, Goku thinks to himself as Piccolo places his hand over his face, _I guess this is it. At least I'll see you soon, Chi-Chi._

Energy begins to flow through, slowly healing his body of injuries. While a senzu bean would have healed him immediately, whatever Piccolo is doing is much slower. It is more like an acceleration of Goku's own healing factor, giving him enough energy to not pass out. After a minute of this, ignoring Krillin's protests, Goku feels well enough to at least sit up again.

"I guess you're not here to finish me off," Goku says, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice, "Can't say this makes us even though."

"If you're talking about your wife, then I am sorry," Piccolo tells Goku while taking a short bow towards Chi-Chi, "She was a fine warrior, and she deserved a better death than this."

"Never took you for the sentimental type," Goku snaps at his rival, "If you want to fight, then fight me. Don't heal me and start talking about my wife like you knew anything about her. Besides, you've killed plenty of humans. What's one more?"

Piccolo looks pained, even hurt by Goku's accusations. The green man turns towards Krillin, clenching his fist. The rage that is roaring within Goku begins to die down. It is clear from Piccolo's demeanor that hurting his wife had never been his intention. Sorrow is not the emotion Goku feels from Piccolo, but rather a sort of disgust. In their last battle, Piccolo had at least fought honorably. Some of the demon's tactics had been questionable, true, but Goku had felt the same drive within the demon that he had felt himself in his youth. Pride, honor, the desire to prove oneself. For all the evil Piccolo had committed in his past life, this current incarnation was a true warrior. Chi-Chi had never been his target, just an unfortunate bystander.

"You humans are pests. Your entire species is meant to be ruled by me. It's true that I could care less for most of the people on this planet, but this woman was still a warrior. I had always intended to give each of you a chance to defeat me. Anyone brave enough to stand up to me deserves at least that," Piccolo says, in his own way trying to comfort Goku, "Victory, by any other means, would have been pointless."

Goku simply nods, allowing himself a moment of rest. When he looks over at Chi-Chi's body he notices that it is fading away. Curiosity and fear grips his heart as he tries to reach out for her. By the time his hand would have felt her cheek the body of his wife is gone. Nothing remains of the woman that had once loved him.

"Wha…what happened?" Goku asks, looking to Piccolo, "Her body just disappeared!"

"It must be Kami's doing, the old fool," Piccolo explains looking towards the heavens, "It would appear that he has plans for your wife. I recommend talking to him about it before you rush out and gather the Dragon Balls."

"Dra…dragon balls?" A terribly familiar voice struggles to choke out.

Raditz had evidently survived Piccolo's attack. The older Saiyan is breathing weakly, and losing quite a bit of blood. Even as torn up as he is about Chi-Chi, seeing his own brother suffering like this makes Goku feel terrible. Evidently Piccolo's attack was not as lethal as they all had hoped.

"Yeah, the Dragon Balls. They can grant any wish. You haven't accomplished anything here today. Goku hasn't joined you and we'll wish his wife back within a year. You've lost Saiyan," Piccolo taunts, moving to finish what he started, "Pray to your god of choice."

"Piccolo wait!" Goku yells, "I know he's evil but you can't just kill him! Let him have the chance to leave. He's too weak to hurt anyone know, and besides I want to beat him on my own next time."

"You're too soft!" Piccolo argues, moving to strike, "Letting him live would be foolish."

Raditz coughs one last time, spraying more blood on the grassland, "My comrades will have heard everything by now. Those scouters that I and the boy were wearing are also communicators. They'll come here and wish me back. Just you wait. The prince is ten times stronger than I am. I hope you live it up for the next year, because it'll be your last."

After saying his piece, Raditz falls silent, likely dead. After a moment though, a faint movement can be seen in his chest. Somehow, his brother clings to life. To his relief, Goku watches as Piccolo stops and turns away. The demon gives a tiny huff of disapproval and sits down to mediate next to the crater. It does not seem real to Goku as he stares up at Earth's familiar blue sky. He is barely able to process the fact that he had not been born under this particular sky, but also that he has lost his wife. That particular thought he pushes to the back of his mind, albeit with some difficulty. Raditz's warning about the arrival of even more Saiyans continues to roll through his mind. Everything else seems to be drowned out as Goku tries to think about what that could mean not only for him, but his friends as well.

"Now, we just have one more but of unpleasant business to attend to," Piccolo says, breaking the silence. Forcing himself to look up, Goku sees the demon holding an unconscious Saiyan child in armor by the throat, "What do you want me to do with this one."

"Throw him back in the pod," Krillin suggests, "That kid isn't too strong. Not like he can hurt anyone of us after we rest up for a bit. No point killing him."

"I disagree," Piccolo sadistically says as he begins to squeeze tighter. The boy spits and sputters, waking up as he feels his throat close. Piccolo's caws dig into the boy's neck. Feebly, the little boy kicks and gasps for air, "We let him live and he'll tell his comrades about us and our techniques. They already know about the Dragon Balls, if we let him live we'll lose every advantage we have. He's far too dangerous to b left alive."

"We're not killing a kid," Goku tells him, "I think I've seen enough death for one day. We'll figure out what to do with him once we're healed but for now just hold onto him. Like Krillin says, if he tries anything we can take him."

Growling in frustration, Piccolo throws the Saiyan child on the ground in frustration. Goku watches him as he begins to look between the three fighters around him. Instead of fighting back like Goku expected, the boy simply walks over to Raditz's body. The child has some minor burns on his arms and legs, clearly showing the result of surviving Krillin's energy wave. A sort of neutral energy comes off the boy, not showing any sign that he as aggressive as Raditz. Goku tries to say something to him, but stops when he sees the boy touch Raditz's neck. The moment is touching, catching Goku off guard that even a creature such as his brother could form such a strong bond. Perhaps they had been friends, or this boy had been a student of his brother.

This is quickly disproven as the boy brings his heel down on Raditz's neck. There is a sickening sound as Goku's brother's neck is broken. The child does not betray any emotion, simply turning his back and presenting himself to Piccolo for judgement. Despite everything that had happened today, it still surprises Goku about how much it pains him to have seen his brother murdered in such a ruthless way. It was an all too clear reminder that the Saiyans, no matter their form, are a dangerous people.

"You know, I think I like this kid after all," Piccolo laughs, "Finally someone with the right idea."

Oddly enough, to Goku the child feels no different in terms of his energy. There had been a brief flair of anger, but the emotion was more or less hidden by the same sense of neutrality that he had felt this entire time. Whether it was from the child's ignorance or something more sinister, Goku realizes that it remains to be seen. Krillin begins to give the kid a lecture when the sound of a Capsule Corp appears overhead. Relaxing for the first time since his brother had appeared, Goku allows himself to slip into sweet unconsciousness at long last.

* * *

The mess that Goku and his friends had thrown into Bulma's lap is astounding, even by their standards. In less than twenty-four hours it had gone from a friendly get-together to the prelude to the worst crisis Earth has ever faced. The Kame House was filled to the brim with her injured or concerned friends. Both Yamcha and Goku had required Senzu Beans, provide by the timely arrival of Yajirobe, and were still bandaged up for good measure. Krillin had escaped the battle with only minor injuries, though he had taken a nasty lump or two. Upon hearing about the situation, the triclops Tien and his lifelong partner Chiaotzu had made their way to Kame House as fast as possible. Most unsettling though was the presence of Piccolo. Their former enemy is scowling in the corner, and the other Z-Fighters give him a wide berth. To add to the list of possible enemies in their midst, a Saiyan child had been captured and was under the careful watch of Tien and Piccolo.

Weighing heavily on her mind though is the fact that Chi-Chi had been killed. She had never had much time to get to know the woman, but Goku's loss still makes her feel a bit hollow inside. Many things could be said about Chi-Chi, but a coward was not one of them. Part of her wishes that she had tried harder to convince the younger woman not to go to the battlefield. Perhaps if she had, Chi-Chi would be sitting there with them. Perhaps if she had, Gohan would not be missing a mother right now. Goku had elected to let his son sleep for as long as possible, saying that he would talk to the toddler when he woke up. The only thing that was keeping her from going crazy right now is looking over the strange piece of equipment that her friends had brought her. Its mechanical workings keep her hands busy, while the blue haired mechanist tries to fill her empty stomach with one of the bright red apples that were in a bowel on the table. Her eyes also gleefully looked at the set of armor the child had been wearing. The other warriors had stripped him down to just the jumpsuit, a precaution to make sure their own attacks would work on him. Whoever made these things must have access to technology that Bulma can only dream about.

"Well fat man, out with it," Piccolo snaps, pointing at Yajirobe, "What did the old man tell Korin."

The pudgy ronin backs away from Piccolo with an old fear in his eyes. The samurai had told them that he knew what Kami's plan for the Earth would be now that the Saiyans were on their way. Everyone turns to the former recluse.

"All right, all right keep yer pants on," Yajirobe begins, now looking at Goku, "Sorry 'bout your wife man, but Kami told me that you shouldn't wish her back for a while. Said something about training."

"Training?" Goku asks, sitting a bit straighter, "What kind of training?"

"I got no idea, if you want ask the old man yourself," Yajirobe says, folding his arms, "Just don't wish her back for a while okay?"

"As helpful as always Yajirobe," Krillin sarcastically says, "So, what are the rest of us gonna do now? If we couldn't even get a good hit on this guy, what are we supposed to do against guys ten times as strong?"

"Kind of obvious don't you think. We get ready,' Goku answers, happily jumping up from the couch, "Yeah! We'll just train for a year. I'm sure that if we all work at it, we should be able to beat these Saiyans."

"You humans are still no match for me. How do you suppose you'll actually be able to fight these monsters?" Piccolo asks with a sneer, "Goku, you're a fool if you think that any sort of training will make a difference."

"But we'll have you on our side, right?" Goku says, offering Piccolo his hand, "Look, I know that we haven't been the best of friends, but I'd really appreciate the help."

"And why should I help you?" Piccolo counters, glaring at Goku with hate filled eyes, "You killed my father, soiled my honor, and your very existence disgusts me. Perhaps I should let these aliens come and kill you this time."

"You should help us because this is your home too," Goku responds, continuing to hold out his hand, "So what do you say? Just this once let's work together, stop something bigger than anything either of us have ever faced before."

Bulma braces herself for whatever Piccolo might do. The tension in the air is palpable. Piccolo's blood lust is only countered by Goku's good nature aura. For a moment it appears that there will be a repeat of the World Tournament five years ago. The demon clenches his hand, blue sparks crackling around it. However, the former monarch simply turns heel and walks out the front door. A burst of energy, and the remaining fighters can only watch as Piccolo takes off towards some unknown destination.

"Well that went about as well as expected," Bulma says to break the silence. She starts to fiddle with the scouter that they had collected from the battlefield. No one had attempted to take the Saiyan boy's, "Goku did you really think that he was going to help us?"

"He'll come around," Goku says with that almost infuriating optimistic grin, "Until then, I think it would be best to figure out a plan of action. Like how we're gonna train."

"Perhaps Korin could help us," Tien suggests, "We trained under him before, and we all got much stronger because of it."

"Oh man not another year of eating nothing but beans," Yamcha moans, reclining back on the couch, "Besides, we already completed Korin's training. We're just gonna have to train together and hope for the best."

Goku pauses, looking towards the north, "Not necessarily. It wouldn't do much good to me, but you guys could probably train under Kami."

"The earth's guardian?" Tien asks, a sense of awe creeping into his voice, "If we did that, we'd become as strong as you are, right?"

Goku nods, "Maybe even stronger. I trained mostly alone, but between all of you it should go by much faster. Just be careful. Mr. Popo can be a bit, frightening."

A general murmur erupts from the fighters as they discuss what to do. All of them, barring Yajirobe, actually seem excited at the opportunity to get stronger. It amazes Bulma that Goku had been able to turn a terrible situation into a fantastic adventure once again. Even the Saiyan child had perked up, watching her friends with rapt attention. Occasionally Yamcha will look at though he wants to say something. Sensing her boyfriend's latent shyness coming to light again, Bulma decides that she has to speak up.

"You guys are forgetting someone," She says over the chatter. Walking over, she places her hand on the Saiyan boy's head, "This little guy right here. I mean, he's a Saiyan too like Goku or that Raditz guy. We might have ourselves a secret weapon here."

The boy brushes her off by angrily slapping her hand away. Taking that as her cue, Bulma backs off from the hostile boy. Evidently this had triggered something, as the young Saiyan has jumped to his feet and begun staring Goku down. The rest of the fighters tense up, watching and waiting to see what they will do. The boy lets out an almost animal like growl as he sizes up the strongest opponent in the room. Instead of responding in kind, Goku motions for Bulma to pick something up from the table she was sitting at. Realizing what he means, Bulma tosses an apple to her friend. Smiling, Goku catches it and offers it to the boy.

"If you're anything like me, you must be hungry," Goku says to the child, splitting he apple in half, "Have you had one of these yet? Earth's apples are the best! I mean, assuming you've had other apples. So juicy and really sweet."

For half a second the child looks at the apple. Quickly, he returns to glaring at Goku. Her friend laughs a bit before taking a bite of half the apple. In an exaggerated, or perhaps normal way for Goku, he lets out a satisfied "yum". Unable to help himself, Goku actual eats one half of the fruit causing the younger boy to take take a step forward.. Bulma has to stop herself from laughing when he notices tht the boy is actually beginning to drool a little. The audible sound of his stomach growling gets a little chuckle out of Yamcha.

"Come on, take it," Goku insist, "We can all hear your stomach growling. It's not gonna hurt ya."

Hesitantly, the boy takes the fruit. In what must be typical Saiyan fashion, the boy devours his meal in a few bites. Not even the core remains, the child had simply swallowed it whole. He seems more passive than a moment ago, Bulma begins to notices that he cannot be much older than Goku when she had first met him. Make the boy smile a bit and give him a martial arts outfit, they would be a pretty close match.

"So, what do you say…err I actually don't think I ever asked your name," Goku laughs, pointing to himself, "I'm Son Goku, but you can just call me Goku. I guess I'm a Saiyan just like you. Mind telling us your name?"

"Olve," The boy says with a nod.

"Alright Olve, how do you feel about giving us a hand in fighting these other Saiyans?" Goku asks, offering his hand like he had with Piccolo, "I can sense it, you're already pretty strong. With a little training, you could be a big help."

With a nod, it would seem to Bulma that this Olve boy has officially taken Goku up on his offer. The remaining warriors do not say anything, some like Tien and Krillin even look at Goku with doubt. If she had not traveled with that man for years, Bulma would have thought that he was crazy. _But if this the same kid that befriend an android and turned a ruthless assassin wannabe to the side of good, then I'm willing to believe anything is possible for him_, Bulma thinks to herself as she returns to her work.

* * *

Several hours pass, and most of Krillin's friends either leave or crash upstairs. Goku had elected to take Gohan home. It had been hard to not start comforting the father and son pair. For the first time in his life, Krillin had seen Goku at a loss for words. Whatever his friend was going to say to his son, might be too painful to hear. In the meantime, Krillin had elected to sit out on the beach. Skipping rocks seems to calm him down, with the monk aiming for one of the islands off in the distance.

"Quite a battle is headed our way, isn't it Krillin?" Master Roshi says behind him.

Krillin turns to greet his master. The Turtle Hermit lights his pipe, offering into him. Krillin politely refuses and skips another pebbles across the surface of the ocean. It skips in staccato beats until it disappears into the orange and yellow light of the sunset. Krillin repeats this one more time, satisfied to hear that he had thrown this own fast enough to hit the first one. _Goku isn't the only one who's been getting stronger these last few years._

"That's an understatement," Krillin tells his master, "You know, last time I couldn't do anything to help. Do you think this time will be different?"

"A difficult question. Unfortunately, long gone are my days of being able to help in these sort of affairs," Master Roshi tells him, taking a long inhale between sentences, "Krillin, I fear that we may have reached the limits of what mortals such as us are able to accomplish."

Something roars within Krillin as he crushes the rock he had intended to throw next, "You're wrong."

"The earth is my home as much as anybody's. People I love and care about are here. I'm going to train just as hard as anyone." Krillin vows, "Just watch me."

"That's what I like to hear," Master Roshi says with a smile. He turns his head towards Kame House. Yamcha can be sleeping on the couch, Bulma in his arms. Only a few feet from them is a tiny mass, the outline of the Saiyan child. Regarding this, Master Roshi lets out a deep sigh, "Goku may have his heart in the right place, but he lacks experience. Time will tell if this choice leads to ruin. In the end, all we can do is hope that Goku knows what he's doing."

"I trust Goku too, but I can't shake what I feel. This kid killed Raditz, and he didn't bat an eye. I don't know if someone like that should be given training," Krillin admits, "Imagine what he might do with Goku's power. We may just be beefing up the enemy."

"Is he weaker than you or Yamcha?" Master Roshi asks, "His energy is high, but still lower than one might expect."

"I beat him pretty easily, Yamcha might have too if he hadn't been injured. There's no way he could beat Goku, I would say that out of all of us he's easily the worst fighter," Krillin tells his master, "Maybe it should stay that way."

"Answer this then, if you knew Goku was a Saiyan when you were children would you have still befriended him? Do you think it was right for me to have trained him?" Master Roshi asks, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Of course I would have! Just because Goku is a Saiyan doesn't mean he's a bad guy. He's proven himself countless times. Not to mention, he's my best friend!" Krillin quickly says to defend his friend, "Why are you even asking this?"

"Because when Gohan first found Goku, he was just as bad as that boy there. But, he still gave Goku a chance," The Turtle Hermit blows a smoke ring, "That boy Olve deserves just as much of a chance from us that Gohan gave the Saiyan Kakarot. Our kindness is what separates the Gokus of this world from the Kakarots."

"He's right you know," Yamcha interrupts, having awoken and is limping towards them, "Krillin, I saw it in his eyes. That boy isn't evil, just lost. We have the chance to save him, don't you think that's worth it?"

Only a few times in his life has Krillin seen Yamcha looks so determined about something. Between his friend and his mentor, the answer becomes obvious. If anything, Krillin begins kicking himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Alright, but he's going to need the right teachers if we're gonna get him ready for the Saiyans," Krillin says with a smile, "Any ideas?"

"You're looking at him right now," Master Roshi tells him with a smile, "I'll whip that boy into shape for a few month, and then send him on his way to Korin and Kami. Hopefully, it'll be enough in one year."

The dark cloud that had been looming over Krillin's head feels as though it has been lifted. Looking out towards the ocean, Krillin does not see the end of bright days. With everyone working their hardest, Krillin realizes that it is simply the prelude to an even brighter era than the one preceding it. And Krillin and Yamcha will be there to make sure it arrives.

* * *

The home that he had built with his wife feel empty without her. To Goku, even the remains of the food that had been left are too painful. Everything feels empty and dark, which is how it should be. For the last five years, Chi-Chi had been a light in his life. There were times when even he had thought her to be obnoxious and overbearing. There had been disagreements on how to raise Gohan. But despite all that, the hole left in his heart shows him that Chi-Chi had meant more to him than he realized. Not since he lost his grandfather has Goku felt this sense of loss. Unfortunately, this time he did not have a Dragon Ball to delude himself with. She was far away, doing who knows what in the Other World.

Gohan was just beginning to wake up, the small boy looking around with the sort of confusion one might expect. The first question to come out of his son's mouth is the one that Goku had been dreading.

"Where's mom?" Gohan asks, looking to his father for answers, "Is she outside?"

"Gohan, we need to talk," Goku begins, sitting down in front of his son.

Their talk is not easy. Goku realizes that he's never actually had to have this discussion with someone else. Death was something that he had only begun to understand while he had been fighting Mercenary Tao. To see his son beginning to tear up as he relays the details, makes Goku feel like something he had not felt like in a long time. It is the same feeling that he had when he learned about Krillin's death at the hands of Tambourine. It is a feeling of failure. The realization that ultimately, Goku knows he is a failure.

'You're going to be staying with your Grandpa Ox for a while, ok?" Goku finishes, holding his son in his arms while he tries to hold back his own tears, "It'll just be for a little while."

"I wanna stay…stay with you!" Gohan cries, his nose running as he buries his head into his chest, "I wanna stay here and get strong!"

"Your mother wouldn't want you to get involved in this," Goku says, steadfastly ignoring his son's pleas, "Right now, I have to train. I'll protect you this time son. I promise."

With some kicking and screaming, Goku forces Gohan out of the house. With a whistle, he calls down the Flying Nimbus. Something strange happen when he tries to embark however. As he tries to climb onto the cloud with his son, Goku falls right through. Confused, he tries again. The same thing happens. No matter what, Goku cannot ride the Nimbus. The realization of what this means nearly makes Goku break down himself.

"Take my son to Ox King's palace," Goku instructs the cloud. He kisses Gohan on the head before taking flight himself in the opposite direction, "I love you son. Please, always remember that. Study hard and become a good boy for your mom."

With that, the Nimbus disappears, Goku watches it go before he begins to practice drills that he had learned under Master Roshi. Every punch or kick is fueled by a new sort of energy. Revenge had wormed its way into Goku's heart, finally taking hold after years of fighting.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, welcome back. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too slow for you all. Hopefully you all had a much better week then I did, after these midterms my GPA is probably lower than Yamcha's power level. I guess I'll have to get into the ZONE soon or my academic career will soon be DEAD...like maybe take a film studies course. Anyways, as always please feel free to comment here or in my inbox. your input means the world to me. We're getting into the Saiyan Saga now, and I am really excited to begin writing this part of DBZ. Keep on keeping on Saidudes and Saidettes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragonball: Insurgent**

_**Return of the King**_

_"Love has its place, as does hate. Peace has its place, as does war. Mercy has its place, as do cruelty and revenge."_

_\- Meir Kahane_

* * *

_The majority of their training revolved around sparring with one another. A flat plot of land outside of the camp was used to test the young Saiyan boys in a series of brutal matches between themselves and their instructors. The first day that Olve had arrived here had been spent on this same dusty field. That day, Lord Vegeta had challenged his entire class to fight him at the same time. It had been a short battle. None of the students had even been able to touch Lord Vegeta, and he claimed they never would._

_ This alone had been enough to motivate Olve to double his training. Besides the seemingly endless drills that his instructors made the boys do, Olve made it a point to practice in private. Until the wee hours of the morning, in the low light of Planet Planet's twin suns, Olve would push his body to the limit with every exercise or drill he could think of. Every nuisance of his technique would be examined. These moments of silence were supposed to be his few hours of solitude._

_ Or at least they should be. Olve is not the only boy out on the sparring field this late at night. The little orphan boy, Bardock, is also out with him. They had mutually agreed to stay away from one another. As Olve starts a round of push-ups, he can faintly hear Bardock grunting from practicing his own techniques._

_ "Fool," Olve says to himself as he goes down for another push-up, "A lower-class like him can never surpass an elite like me."_

_ "You wanna run that one by me again punk?!" Bardock yells as he runs by. Beads of sweat are running down the lower class boy's face as he finally reaches Olve's training spot, "Probably shouldn't hide like a little Kerpa rat, muttering to yourself like that."_

_ "Well, I've got no reason to hide anything," Olve smugly tells him, "I'll say it again. You. Will. Never. Beat. Me. I am an Elite, I can trace my line back to Planet Saiya itself. That's less than you can say, Bardock of the Wastes. Bardock, the orphan."_

_ That is enough to get him riled up. Bardock swings at Olve, being much faster than he had anticipated. Olve is only barely able to dodge it before Bardock is on him again. The lower class boy's attacks are savage in nature, his fist more like bludgeons than anything else. Every time Bardock does manage to land a hit, it runs through Olve's arm like a shockwave._

_ Realizing that they are actually close in strength, Olve spits at Bardock's eye. While the other boy desperately tries to clear his eyes, Olve tackles him. He punches his face a few times before kicking Bardock away with a satisfied grin._

_ "Next time…you bastard," Bardock yells as Olve walks away laughing, "I'm going to get stronger than you! Mark my words!"_

_ "Scream all you want, but it doesn't change anything," Olve taunts, "In the end, you're still trash to be cleaned up by the Tuffles. Just like your parents."_

* * *

It begins with a clap of thunder. The earth shakes as a powerful nightmare emerges from its deep slumber. Chaos itself leaks onto the earth, materializing in a spiral of red and black energy. Far from the human cities, in a wasteland inhabited only by corpses and jagged peaks, a castle worthy of God emerges from seemingly nothing. Its spirals extend towards the heavens, challenging the authority of those that dwell above. In defiance of the world built by gods, misshapen spheres form from the obsidian foundations to act as the nest of the usurper. Forests burn and water vanishes into air near this satanic genesis. The sky goes to war with itself, striking the structure with lightning as if to try and represses the cancer growing on the Earth.

Throughout this all, the only sound coming from the fortress is a laugh. High-pitched, almost childlike, this laughter is not of mirth. It, like the castle, is a challenge to those above themselves. Its owner walks towards the balcony of the highest spiral, looking down at his future empire with contempt. Behind him are three ghoulish figures. Their bodies misshapen, twisted by years of abuse in what can only be called hell. These fallen devils have returned. With the final clap of thunder, it is done. The Earth's rightful ruler has returned to claim his birthright from those that had sinned against his father.

Garlic Jr., has returned.

* * *

"Again, you have to get the footwork down," Master Roshi tells his new pupil as the child once again attempts to hit him with the sequence of techniques they had been reviewing for the better part of an hour, "But, if you do not control your body you will never be ready for the challenges that lay ahead."

Olve simply nods as he picks himself up from the sand. Dressed in a simple grey uniform and sporting a massive purple turtle shell on his back, the Saiyan child is quite different than when he had begun his training under Roshi three weeks ago. The bruises covering his arms and legs had been healed, replaced with new ones from Roshi's own often near sadistic training regimen. However, the child is healthier to say the least. Launch had seen to making sure that the young Olve was well fed, provided with the energy he would need to rise to the challenge facing the Earth. In many ways, this was an old routine for the former blonde haired bandit. Her blue haired form dots over the boy, and seems to enjoy making Olve blush from time to time from being fussed over. It brings a smile to Roshi's face to see that his aggressive energy had been somewhat redirected towards training, the child having quickly become a glowing example of good health.

Though, this did not translate into combat readiness. Olve charges at Roshi like a boar, fumbling to transition into a high kick. Without so much as raising a hand, Roshi produces an afterimage to take the attack. Ghost like, Roshi reappears behind Olve and strikes at him. The Saiyan silently responds, blocking Roshi's fist with his forearm. The child forces him to back off with a roar, using his superior strength to put Roshi on the defensive. Olve unleashes a flurry of blows against the old man, being met with misses for his effort. Even his monkey tail is used as a weapon, striking with a whip like speed and precision. A bit of Roshi's own beard is cut by a claw like attack from the wild child. His moves are savage in nature, lacking the refinement of the more elite class of fighters on Earth.

_He has the power in him, but none of the genius that Goku or Krillin showed in their training, _Master Roshi thinks to himself as he snatches the boy's foot from midair and sends the child spinning into the waves with a simple invisible _ki_ wave. Spitting and coughing, the young Saiyan glares at Roshi. Sea water drips off of him, mixing with the sweat he had already worked up during the day. Olve's brown hair comes just above his light blue eyes. Roshi readies himself as his tail telegraphs the child's mood in a way words could not yet. His student charges in again. Instead of attempting to move out of the way, Roshi drops into a low fighting stance as he waits for Olve to reach him.

"Rock," The boy whispers as he brings his fist speeding towards Roshi's chest.

"Not good enough!" Roshi declares, briefly bulking up to his massive full power state.

He sees his opening in the child's footwork just like he warned him. Instead of using one of his legs as an anchor the child elects to spread himself out. This greatly reduces the power of the 'rock' portion of the _Jan-Ken_, as Roshi demonstrates by bringing his own fist straight into Olve's. This technique is taught to teach the student the basics of attacking. Rock, meant being sturdy. A shock-wave erupts at contact, knocking an unsuspecting Oolong over as he reads on a lawn chair not far from their brawl. The perverted pig man shakes his fist as he brushes off what is likely a porno. Olve lets out a tiny gasp of pain and surprise as he is blown backwards. Unwilling to relent in his attack, Roshi speeds after him at levels that should be impossible for a human of his advanced age. The old man is able to see Olve look up in surprise as he materializes over him.

"Scissors!" Roshi yells, taking two of his fingers and jabbing them into Olve's eyes. This part of the technique is meant to symbolize precision and being opportunistic.

The boy hits the beach hard, only walking away without a broken back thanks in part to his already high power level and the soft sand. Roshi knows that he could have ended it there, but he continues his attack. With an effortless toss, Roshi throws the child straight into the air and follows suit with a leap of his own. High above Kame House, he gathers his energy to finishes his student once and for all.

"Paper!" Roshi yells before slamming his open palm into the stunned boy's chest. Being open, or a blank page. The paper portion of the _Jan-Ken_ is meant to teach focus.

The child becomes a speck of black as he sails over Kame House and crashes into the ocean. With a dissatisfied grunt, Roshi lands and relaxes his body. He walks over to the porch and picks up his pipe to smoke while he waits for Olve to swim back.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Launch, in her docile blue-haired form, asks while offering the aged master a pint of lemonade. She looks up and shakes her head, "What if he's hurt? I don't remember you sparing with Goku or Krillin when you trained them."

"Eh? That boy will be fine, you should be more worried about me fighting isn't easy for an old man like me," Roshi complain rubbing his shoulders, "If you want to help, you should give me a kiss to help with the pain."

"I just can't believe you still have it in you," Oolong says, returning to his magazine, "Who would have thought you could beat a Saiyan?"

"What do you mean by that? I'm a world champ in case you've forgotten," Roshi says between inhales with his pipe, "At least he can swim now. First time this happened I thought he was going to drown."

"Do you think it'll be enough?" Launch asks, looking out to see if she can see Olve swimming back to them, "He seems a lot weaker than Goku was when he started. Poor dear."

"Oh he's much stronger than Goku was that age. The problem isn't with his power," Master Roshi tells them as he sees Olve get close to Kame House, "He just needs to learn how to use it." He blows a perfect smoke ring and shakes his head, "What we need are more warriors, not savages."

* * *

Android 8, or Eighter, is busily going about his daily chores for the day. Gathering firewood might seem mundane, but in the arctic conditions of his northern village it is a necessity. Coming across a fine pine tree, Eighter knocks it over with one punch. With a satisfying crash, Eighter begins the task of dragging the tree towards the home he shares with Suno and her family. The young girl had helped rescue him, along with a younger Goku of course. Watching over her is something that give him purpose. Being so close to the old Muscle Tower makes the Android uneasy, a source of some amusement to the artificial creature. The development of emotions had not been in the original designs of the late Dr. Flappe and Dr. Gero. For a moment he ponders what had inevitably happened to Dr. Gero, but dismisses it as simply an amusing thought. Rumors had sprung up that he had died. It would not have surprised the gentle giant of a robot, Dr. Gero had been quite old.

One thought that does happily occupy his mind is the anticipation of showing Suno his new treasure. In the snow he had fond, of all things, a Dragon Ball. The little orange sphere had caused his friend Goku quite a bit of trouble a few years back, and Eighter is more than happy to keep this one safe in the event that Goku or his friends need it.

His sensors pick something up only a few feet away from him. Something about the source is unnatural, as no one other than Goku has ever registered so much energy. Clutching the pocket that holds the Dragon Ball, Eighter picks up his pace. The tree is forgotten as the energy source, now clearly identified as three creatures on his built-in scouter. Something deep in his circuitry tells Eighter that they are bad news. All the more reason to get back to Suno…

This thought is interrupted by a kick the back of his neck. Warnings begin to flash in his field of vision as his mechanical brain begins to analyze the damage. Had he been able to feel pain, Eighter would have likely screamed from having his abdomen crushed by two fists. Oil begins to leak from the gaping wounds in his stomach like black blood as he tries to initiate some kind of defense protocol.

"You're not very strong, are you?" A flamboyant sounding voice asks him as he is kicked aside, "Shame, shouldn't be picking up Dragon Balls then."  
A foot comes crashing down onto Eighter's head, but this time he is ready. With a roar that seems to betray the pacifist, the android manages force himself up with enough power to knock over his attacker. Ignoring his warning systems, Eighter moves to attack the demonic creature that he had stunned. Before he can take a step though, the heat of an energy blast severs his head from his body.

Android Eight only has enough time to look into the glowering face of his attacker before his world disappears in a flash of yellow.

* * *

The Earth's Guardian, Kami, awakens with a start. A sickeningly familiar feeling comes over him as he expands his senses throughout his domain. Evil energy has seemingly sprouted up from nowhere, and Kami can already begin to identify who the culprit is. Judging by the feeling in his gut, the perpetrator is an old foe, having returned at an inopportune time to vex to Earth with sinister intent.

"I fear that something terrible has begun," Kami says to the darkness as he moves to observe the progress of his newest pupils.

In the courtyard below him, the five warriors that Kami and Mr. Popo had taken on are busy sparring. Each of them had been given a set of weighted clothing, not unlike the kind Kami gave to Goku almost a decade ago. The main difference being that this set weighed even more than Goku's had, a reflection of the danger that they would face in a year. Every day so far has been spent between sparring matches and exercises designed by Mr. Popo. At first the earthlings had been hesitant, but even the most unruly of them had been brought into line. The explosions of blue and yellow energy erupting from their battle is a clear sign that their strength is steadily increasing.

Kami makes his way down stairs, contemplating what this evil could be. A part of him wishes to contact Piccolo via their bond, but such a connection might be fruitless. Though his other half had decided to join them in their defense of Earth, there is not guarantee that he has repented his evil ways. Bitterly, Kami realizes that it is likely beyond Piccolo's abilities to purge himself of the evil that had birthed him. _Goku would be an ideal warrior to send to combat this plight, but I fear that my former pupil may be in need of assistance himself_, Kami thinks to himself as he dismisses calling on Goku as well.

"Kami, is there something that you require?" Mr. Popo faithful asks as he steps outside of his palace, "The training is proceeding exceptionally well today."

The humans stop what they are doing, turning towards Kami expectantly. One of the chief concerns of the humans, especially the one called Yamcha, had been that the guardian had not given them any specific training himself. Everything up until this point had been through Mr. Popo. Even standing in front of them is enough to rile up the frustration that threatens to disrupt the training of what could be Earth's last line of defense.

"No Mr. Popo, not today. I have come to offer our newest students a chance to test themselves before we proceed with the more advanced aspects of the training," Kami tells his attendant before turning towards the humans, "I can sense that you've all grown quite a bit in your short time here. It is for this reason, that I ask of you a favor."

The humans look at him with rapt attention.

"Garlic Jr., has returned," Kami tells them with a dark look towards the skyline, "And I fear that his goals are more nefarious than even he realizes."

* * *

It's no use. Gohan puts down the book that he had been reading and stands up from his desk. For the last few weeks the young boy has been trying to fight off the idea that has been plaguing him ever since his father put him on the Nimbus. The shock of losing his mother had begun to wear off, or at least in the sense that Gohan had stopped crying himself to sleep every night. Every now and then he still expects to see his mother to come around the corner and nag him about studying or the pick him up like she used to. Something about being separated from her warm arms for so long makes Gohan feel hallow inside, in ways that even the young scholar cannot put into words.

This is the only reason that he had continued to study at all. His father's last words to him and his mother's dream are a greater motivation than any other to not totally abandon his books. Unlike his mother, the Ox-King was not nearly as strict of a tutor. Over the course of the last few weeks he had even shown off some of his fighting abilities to Gohan, which had greatly amused the boy. Alone in his room, Gohan begins to imitate some of the basic moves that his grandfather and father had shown him in his short life. An odd somersault nearly knocks the cap with the four star Dragon Ball off his head.

_Maybe mom should have tried training more often_, Gohan thinks to himself as he flawlessly goes through a sequence of punches and kicks, _It's actually pretty fun_.

The rhythm of practice is enough to have Gohan lose himself. Something in his blood just makes his movements flow into his mind. Thought takes a backseat to the physical motion of his body. Because of this, Gohan only barely hears the sound of wood being broken a few floors below. Despite the distressing sound, Gohan cannot help but smile as he continues to go through the moves he knows faster and faster.

This lapse in attention is a costly one. A blast of energy crashes into Gohan's room, throwing the boy against the wall. As he tries to stand, the mass of his grandfather is thrown against his body. The Ox-King's weight is too much for Gohan, all he can do is scream out. Three figures in cloaks approach him, cackling like a trio of witches. Their faces are too obscured for Gohan to observe any details about them. All he can see is their pointed fangs and glowing eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?' one of them asks, effortlessly throwing the Ox-King off of Gohan, "Looks like this brat has a Dragon Ball on his head."

"Just take it and let's get out of here," Another one of them says, "We need to report back to Master Garlic."

"Oh come on, you sensed this one's power when we came in here," The first one retorts, picking Gohan up by the head, "I say we take him back to our master and let him decide what to do with him."

"Fine, but he's your responsibility Cinnamon," The second one says with a shrug, "Nighty night kid."

There's nothing that Gohan can do as he slips into unconscious.

* * *

"Garlic Jr. is the son of my former rival. Before I split myself from King Piccolo, I competed for the position of Earth's guardian with a creature known as Garlic. His people are from another planet that was destroyed long ago. They came here seeking refuge, and later conquest. My predecessor wisely sealed him away in a place known as the Dead Zone," Kami tells the humans.

"And, his son escaped?" Tien asks, "I assume that this Garlic Jr. is out for vengeance."

"Yes, and now he has returned, whatever his intentions are, they can not be good," Kami says, "With the Saiyans on their way, it would be unwise to leave this matter unattended. I believe that this will be an excellent test of your abilities."

"Just point us in his direction!" Yamcha yells, clenching his fist, "We'll show him what happens when you mess with Earth! He'll be a great warm-up for those Saiyans."

"I warn you, this is more than a test. You must be cautious," Kami warns his pupils, "Go forward, and be careful."

* * *

"So, is there any reason that you're brought this child with you?" Garlic Jr., the master of the castle asks his minions from his gilded throne, "What use is a sniveling brat to me?"

"Well, he had a Dragon ball with him, and for a moment I could briefly feel this kid's power. It's pretty impressive," Cinnamon insists, taking a deep bow, "We thought it would be best to take him to you first. Perhaps you could use him as another servant?"

_The boy doesn't look that strong_," Garlic Jr. thinks to himself as he tries to examine the boy's power, _I do feel something though._

With a smirk, the impish demon floats down so that he is only a foot from the terrified boy, "The tail is kind of weird, but I see your point. Better to bring him into our fold rather than risk him growing up and becoming a rival."

He turns his attention to the glowing six orange spheres before him. Everything is coming together, better than he could have hoped in fact. With six of the Dragon balls in his possession, nothing is going to stand in the way of his revenge.

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Master Roshi (Full Power): 200**

**Olve (with Turtle Shell): 190**

**Olve (without Turtle Shell): 275**

**Kami: 358**

**Garlic Jr.'s Minions (approximate average): 286**

**Garlic Jr: 375**

**Flashback Power Levels:**

**Young Bardock: 96**

**Young Olve: 103**

**Young Onin: 75**

**Lord/King Vegeta: 10,000**

**AN: Hello everyone!**

**So, as you can see we're doing Dead Zone! I know that this chapter might have been a bit slow (I feel like I say that a lot) but I wanted to get it up and make Dead Zone in two parts. Personally I don't love this movie, but it's still fun to write. Next chapter will have a little more action, I promise. Speaking of which, what is your least favorite DB/DBZ/DBGT movie? Mine is probably _T__he World's Strongest_, just a weird movie with a weak villain and premise.**

**As always please feel free to leave a review or PM me with comments, concerns, or criticisms. Also please feel free to ask questions should you have any, you might even get some extra content for it. If I don't respond right away I assure that it's just because I'm often busy with school or work (or in this week's case I was out of town because #spring-break).**

**Alright have an awesome day and I'll see you, next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon Ball: Insurgent**

**_The Dead Zone_**

_"The people of the universe better hear my voice now! From this day forward, I, Garlic Junior, will rule over all. A new dark age has finally begun! Vengeance will be mine! All who live shall fear my wrath! Let this world be drenched in the blood of the righteous. Now that I'm immortal, I will rule the universe forever! All creatures will obey me or perish. With every power I posses, my reign of terror will be everlasting."_

_\- Garlic Jr._

* * *

Kami had been quite vague on the details of Garlic Jr.'s castle. As Yamcha flies towards the location given to them by the Guardian, a feeling of dread comes over him. The sheer lack of palpable information is what makes this coming battle a daunting one. It is bad enough that the four earthlings are going in without Goku's help, they are also going in blind. Even though they are to deal with this new threat swiftly and promptly, Mr. Popo had insisted that they only remove their weighted clothing in an emergency. Training for the Saiyans, the jinn had argued, was more important than comfort in a battle such as this. To his right and left respectfully, Krillin and Tien betray none of their emotions about the task placed before them. Even Chiaotzu is quiet, though Yamcha had heard some complaining as they were leaving the Lookout.

_Oh man, I have a really bad feeling about this_, Yamcha thinks as they fly above a small mountain, _If something goes wrong we can't even use the Dragon Balls without stranding Chi-Chi in the Otherworld forever. Maybe we should go get Goku first, I mean he usually has these kind of things under control._

"Yamcha! You okay man?" Krillin asks with a smile, "Not getting cold feet are ya?"

"If you're scared, you can leave the fighting to me," Tien taunts, giving him a cocky smile, "Wouldn't want my rival getting hurt after all."

"Oh very funny you guys. Don't worry about me," Yamcha tells them, feeling his confidence rise, "Just try to keep up. If I end up clobbering this Garlic guy all by myself I would feel bad for stealing the spotlight again."

Deep down, Yamcha knows that their little quips to each other are not marks of antagonism. Over the years, the earthlings had been thrown into situations that were beyond anything they could have imagined when they began their journeys long ago. Along the way they had learned one simple fact; every battle has the potential to be life changing. One slip, one bad move, and Yamcha knows that it can all end in tragedy. So, being able to laugh with these friends had become the cure for that. Simply being able to joke around with these guys is a reminder that everything is going to be okay and return to normal.

As Yamcha begins to contemplate this further, Garlic Jr.'s castle comes into view. In the light of the full moon, it seems even more ominous. Its twisting archways and strange spires remind Yamcha of Shenron of all things. Whereas enemies like the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo had used a sense of organization, Garlic Jr. appears to favor chaos. The structure is imposing if only because Yamcha cannot see where it begins or where it ends. All of the shadows dancing about in far off torchlight and silver moonlight give it a sense of being anti-corporeal. It is incredible to Yamcha that anyone would chose to make such an ornate building their hideout, especially considering the fact that it looks like a place you could easily get lost in. _If Garlic Jr. is going for a god motif, he's certainly is doing a good job of it_, Yamcha thinks as they fly in slower and lower. On one of the lower courtyards, the humans land, making sure to hide in the shadows in case anyone had seen their descent. Yamcha also makes it a point to repress his energy as much as he can, with the other earthlings following his example.

"Okay, so we figure out what this Garlic Jr. is up to, and then we're gonna go home right Mr. Tien?" Chiaotzu asks as he moves closer to his lifelong best friend, "I don't like this place."

"I know Chiaotzu, we'll try to finish this quickly," Tien assures him, closing all eyes but his third eye, "Yamcha, Krillin, I only sense four people in the castle."

"How strong are they? Please don't say incredibly strong," Krillin asks, taking point as he moves forward from shadowed archway to shadowed archway, "I was hoping that we could actually beat this guy without any trouble."

"One of them is pretty weak, not much stronger than your average human," The triclops answers, his tone becoming more grim as he examines the rest of them, "Two of them are pretty powerful themselves, I'd say they're on our level."

"And the last one?" Yamcha asks, "I'm guessing he's the boss?"

"Bingo, and I thinks that's Garlic Jr. himself. He not that much stronger than the last three I mentioned, but I can't shake the feeling I get from his aura," Tien tells them while jumping onto a platform above them without making a sound. Yamcha has to strain himself in order to hear him whisper, "He's hiding a lot of power. That's going to give us trouble."

"Trouble is an understatement for the kind of stuff we usually get ourselves into. At least they haven't noticed us yet," Krillin jubilantly responds while following Tien's example.

As if on cue, the bald monk is smack to the ground by an invisible force from the darkness around them. Yamcha had not seen anything beforehand, nor can he sense the energy of Krillin's attacker. He moves to catch his friend, but is kicked in the back by the same phantom creature. Forgoing all pretense of secrecy, Tien leaps into action in order to intercept their assailant. Yamcha can only hear wind and the occasionally footstep as Tien gives chase to the phantom. With a yell of concern, Chiaotzu flies off after Tien. Yamcha yells for him not to go, but is bull rushed by a second enemy before he gets a chance to really get anything out.

Bruised, but more angry than anything, Yamcha and Krillin drop into their fighting stances as they finally get a good look at this new enemy. The creature, a misshapen grey demon with small horns and yellow eyes, easily lords over the humans by a head. Locks of black, wild hair, falls into his face and the shoulders of his makeshift armor. Its joints can be seen just beneath the surface of his skin, as he walks' towards them. It looks painful.

"Oh gross, he smells too," Yamcha complains as the creature's odor assaults his nostrils, "How come baddies never use soap? You'd think they were allergic to it."

"Careful, Yamcha, I don't like the look of this guy," Krillin warns him as they both take a step back.

"Good call, to bad it's too late to save yourselves," The monster says in a surprisingly high pitched voice, "You should never have come here, humans. Lord Garlic Jr. is not as easily fooled as you might think. He knew you were coming the second you left the usurper's palace."

"Oh, the wordy type huh?" Krillin jokes, "Well you don't seem so tough."

Snarling, the creature begins gathering his energy. With a yell, he bulks up considerably. Besides appearing physically stronger, its energy also increases to the point that Yamcha feels sick to his stomach. His theory is put to the test as the now bulked up demon charges them, laughing sadistically at his prey. Even weighed down by the training gear, the two Turtle School students are able to deftly leap away from the attack and reengage on their own terms.

The three of them become a web of limps. Yamcha lets loose a volley of his Wolf Fang Fist, clawing at his opponent in a seemingly random pattern. In the spaces between his attacks, Krillin takes pot shots with energy blasts. Where Yamcha does not land a physical blow, Krillin hits his mark with the energy attacks. The demon cannot seem to even defend, only using his arms to protect his face. Seeing an opening, Yamcha cups his hands together and begins charging his energy in his palms. The familiar feeling of a wolf howling in his ears overtakes him as he pushes forward.

"Wolf Fang Howling Fist!" He yells for flavor, sending the demon back a few yards.

Now growling like an animal, the demon takes a step towards Yamcha with a glowing fist. He does not get far. Blue light begins to cover the area. Unable to help himself, Yamcha smiles at the bewildered monster in front of them.

"Take this! Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Krillin yells, sending the powerful energy wave straight into the unsuspecting demon.

The creature disappears as the beam goes upwards at an angle, crashing into Garlic Jr.'s castle in what looks like a blue arrow. Yamcha turns around to see Krillin grinning, a little worn out from the attack but otherwise ecstatic. His short friend flashes him a "V" for victory. There is a satisfying crumbling sound as a ton of rock falls down from the intricate castle that serves as their battleground.

"These guys aren't too bad," Krillin comments as he looks up to where Garlic Jr.'s energy is coming from, "So, should we help Tien or go after Garlic Jr.?"

"If we can take these guys, then Tien isn't going to have much of a problem," Yamcha assures with, "Let's go after Garlic Jr., the sooner we clean this mess up, the sooner we can get back to training."

As the humans prepare to take flight, the sound of moving rock alerts them to a threat behind them. In awe, they turn around to see the grey demon getting up from the rubble. While the creature's armor is smoking and damaged, there does not appear to be any real damage done. Nervously, Yamcha moves back to a fighting stance, raising one of his fists and Krillin does the same. The demon looks more amused than angry, squatting down and putting its hands on its knees. In a grotesque fashion, the demon yells and materializes two pus covered swords from his own body. Yamcha nearly does a double take as the creature begins swinging them around. Their handles are made of white bone, which does not really surprise Yamcha or Krillin in the slightest. An odd quirk about the weapons though is the smell. Rotting eggs seems to fill the air the more the demon continues to show off his skill with his chosen weapons.

"Awesome, they know tricks," Krillin dryly says while gathering his energy, "Let's put him down for good this time okay?"

"Oh I agree," Yamcha says, cupping his hand together, "Ready?"

"Ready."

They take a deep breath to synchronize and begin chanting, "Ka…"

* * *

The thing that had attacked Tien is not so far ahead now. Evidently, whoever it is must not have done very much research on the fighters of this planet. Had they done even the slightest amount of investigation, they would have learned that of the two schools descended from Master Mutaito, the Crane School has a unique edge. Flight is something fairly new the Tien's friends, but for the triclops he has been doing it since he was a small child. Zipping through the sky is as easy for Tien as running would be for a regular human. So it is no surprise that Tien not only catches his assailant, but is able to out speed him enough to greet him with a powerful kick to the back. Their assailant crashes into the castle, landing in an airy but dark vestibule. Not willing to give his opponent a chance, Tien forms points his finger towards the hole he had created. His third eyes easily picks up on the creature's energy signature, and Tien quickly gathers his energy. With a yell, the three eyed human lets loose a powerful ray of yellow energy. A satisfying release of yellow light tells Tien that he got his hit.

"Now to go help the others," Tien says to himself, "I hope Chiaotzu's okay."

"Tien!" His friend's voice answers him.

Turning around, Tien does in fact see his lifelong partner flying towards him with a smile on his face. What surprised Tien though is the sudden change, as though Chiaotzu were afraid of him. Realizing what it means, Tien faces his enemy just in time to avoid being punched in the back of the head. Forced into the random melee, Tien is unable to properly defend against the demon's attack. Only now I she able to even get a good look at it, though judging by how hideous the creature is that may not be a good thing. The monster's skin is a sickly looking brown color, accented by glowing red eyes. What makes it worse is that the creature has clearly bulked up since their last encounter, with evidence pointing to the conclusion that is is a side-effect of a sort of power-up. As if the demonstrate his newly acquired strength, the demon brings a kick into Tien's side. Even blocking it sends pain through Tien's body. Only Goku and the demon Drum had ever been able to hit him with so much force, and it is a pain that Tien is not eager to revisit. With a yell, Tien is able to send him back with a wave of_ ki _energy, and he reengages with a series of quick strikes. Both his fists are caught by the demon, and the creature's knee connects with his abdomen as a result. It is all Tien can do to begin putting up a defense against the brutish blows of his adversary.

A missed punch gives Tien the opportunity he needs. Bracing himself for the inevitable backlash, the triclops head-butts the demon. While not an overtly powerful attack, the nature of the tactic is enough to stun the demon long enough for Tien to get some distance. Floating next to Chiaotzu, he waits for his enemy to reorient himself.

"It's cowardly to attack from the shadows," Tien says to his enemy with barely concealed contempt, "You deserve whatever you get now."

The demon begins laughing, quickly pulling out a pair of bloody swords from his knee joints. Flourishing them about, the demon flashes his teeth, "Coward? Call me what you want as long as I get to call you dead!"

Pointing his bade at Tien's throat, the demon begins to fly towards him at an impressive speed. Or at least it looks like he should be flying at an impressive speed. Looking over his shoulder, Tien can see his little friend with his arms outstretched, training his mental capabilities to perform his unique form of telekinesis. Chiaotzu's psychic powers are the strongest on Earth, and this sword wielding demon is feeling the brunt of it. The creature's face is distorts from the pain he must feel from Chiaotzu forcefully twisting his mind and body to immobility.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have sucker punched us like that," Tien taunts, forming a triangle with his hands. He locks onto his enemy, feeling the familiar hum of energy beginning to form in his hand, "Tri-Beam!"

A square of overwhelming energy slams into his enemy, vaporizing him instantly. Beads of sweat begin to fall from Tien's head as he tries to relax his body. Having put all of his being into that attack, the triclops now feels sick to his stomach. Even flight seems so taxing, though he is able to shake of his nausea and resume a more stoic position. Nothing remains of the demon, and Tien cannot sense his energy anywhere. Only smoke remains for the strange sword wielding creature.

"Wow Mr. Tien, you sure have gotten a lot stronger," Chiaotzu compliments, "I've never seen you hit someone that hard."

"You should give yourself some of the credit as well. If you hadn't paralyzed him like that, I never would have been able to finish him," Tien says with a smile, "So really, it is me who should be thanking you, Chiaotzu."

As the two Crane students begin to fly back towards their friends, they feel a powerful presence coming towards them. Looking up, Tien sees an imp like creature flying towards them. While no bigger than Chiaotzu, this creature seem to be totally at ease. Still, Tien feels floored by the amount of power this guy is exerting. It is clear that this is Garlic Jr., and that he truly is leagues above the demons that they had been fighting up until this point.

When he gets closer, Tien tries to get a good look at him. The demon reminds Tien of the would-be 'Emperor' Pilaf in terms of height and color of the skin. Garlic Jr. has two fangs, which are currently formed into a cocky smile. His nails are slightly curved, and green spots accent his bald head. An ornate cape flows behind him as he examines the pair of martial artists.

"Well, it looks like you lot are insistent on dying here today," Garlic Jr. says in an almost childish voice, "Defying a god is a serious offense you know."

"So, you're Garlic Jr. You're a lot shorter than I expected," Tien says as he moves between his friend and the demon.

"And you smell too!" Chiaotzu yells out from behind him.

Garlic Jr. seems amused by their comments, cracking a smile but making no move to take a fighting stance himself, "I'll admit that you have a lot of nerve. Since you killed Ginger, I appear to be in the market for new henchmen. The job's yours if you want it."

He pauses to give them time to answer. When the earthlings say nothing, he shakes his head, "No? Well that's too bad. You should know that if you chose to fight me, you will stand no chance. What is a mortal to a god after all?"

"Cut it out, tell me what you're after," Tien demands.

"Oh, you want to know my plan do you? Well it's actually rather simple. I'm going to use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality. Once that's done, I'll be ready to kill Kami and avenge my father."

"I can't allow that," Tien tells his enemy, bringing his hands together again, "This planet will soon be visited by terrible monsters that dwarf both of our powers. My friend's wife is currently training in Otherworld, and we're going to need to wish her back in a few months' time. If you use the Dragon Balls now, you may damn this planet. Please, do not act out of selfishness."

"Once I wish for immortality there will be no force in the entire universe that will be able to stop me. Your friend should be honored to give up his wife for his future god," Garlic laughs manically, "I've already gathered six of the Dragon Balls, and my minion Cinnamon is on his way to collect the seventh. In a few hours I will be a god, and you will be dead!"

Tien shakes his head, charging all of his energy into the palm of his hand, "If you won't see reason, then I will be forced to stop you."

"Tri-Beam!" Tien yells.

"Super Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu screams as well as their attacks crash into the tiny Garlic Jr.

* * *

There is no denying it. Bulma checks the Dragon Radar a few more times before putting her little gadget down and picking up a steaming cup of coffee. While certainly not the first time she has seen it in her life, the fact that someone is gathering the Dragon Balls again is disquieting. Racking her brain, the blue haired woman tries to think about which of their enemies both would want to possess, and have the means to gather, the seven magical orbs. Since Piccolo's tentative conversion to their side, a feat that continues to surprise Bulma every day, the only antagonistic force that even really knows of the Dragon Ball's power is Emperor Pilaf. That thought makes her smile regardless. _As if that little runt would ever dare to show his face after he helped revive King Piccolo, _Bulma thinks as she takes another sip of her rather bitter coffee, _Maybe we should have gathered them sooner, guess that would have made what happened to Chi-Chi too real though._

Luckily for her friends, Bulma had had the common sense to hold onto one of the Dragon Balls for just such an occasion. And although she cannot stand the old man sometimes, staying with Master Roshi at least provides the Dragon Ball with some protection. Dodging his ass-happy hands is a pain, but it is better than allowing whoever is gathering the Dragon Balls to simply waltz up and take the last one from her. At times like this, sometimes Bulma wishes that she had taken up martial arts like Goku or Krillin. Still, if she did that no one would be able to help fix up all the junk they threw at her feet. Like the scouter Olve had when he came to her. She was already able to read the power levels of her friends in a script she could understand. Despite all her prodding, Olve had not provided any clues on how to translate it the more common Earth writing system. In fact, there was no indication that Olve knows how to write or read at all. That part of his education is with her during the evenings, though their progress is slowed by Olve's more anti-social tendencies. Last night he had managed to read an entire children's book before getting bored and going to sleep, so at least something she is saying is getting through to him. Basic tasks like teaching him how to dress and eat with a fork had fallen to her, but does she ever receive a thank you? No sir!

She mulls over the bit of coffee left in her cup with a frown. That boy...something is just off about him. The way he kicks and talks in his sleep for one thing points to some serious issues. Repeating the word 'Leek' over and over again, but never showing any signs of recognition when asked about it. On top of that, he had not told them anything he knew about the Saiyans. He only used the word 'pride' to describe about his people. The only way Bulma could even tell that he was on their side was the agitation that would come across his face when they were mentioned. If only she could get just a little more out of him...

"Oh dear you still look exhausted," Launch says, interrupting her train of thought with another cup of coffee, "Worried about Yamcha?"

"No, he can take care of himself," Bulma tells her as she graciously accepts and happy to think of something else, "It's the fact that the Dragon Balls are being gathered. Maybe we should see about finding Goku, I know we shouldn't interrupt his training but this is kind of important."

"Master Roshi says that we should let him be for now," Launch says, sitting down across from her, "I feel terrible for the little guy though. I hope he's okay."

"Little guy? Goku hasn't been a boy for a long time Launch," Bulma says with a smile. She looks out the front door to see Olve gathering his energy in the surf, "But I think I know what you mean. Sometimes I have trouble imagining Goku as anything other than the little monkey boy I found in the woods."

Launch looks like she is about to say more, but Roshi yelling interrupts her. The two women run out to see what could have startled the elderly martial arts master, but almost immediately regret their choice. As if it were a bad nightmare repeating itself, an ominous figure is flying towards them. Realizing what it could mean, Bulma runs to collect the scouter she had been reappearing. Activating it, she clocks in the stranger's power level at about 180, roughly as strong as Yamcha was before he left to train. Master Roshi looks nervous, though he at least seems to be ready. Olve seems to be the most on edge, and Bulma realizes that he might not be able to sense power levels yet. The boy looks at each of them, probably a bit frightened by their worried expressions. The Saiyan's tail is standing on end, and Bulma can almost make out a sort of growling sound coming from him.

"Collect yourself," Master Roshi tells his pupil, causing the boy to look up at him in confusion, "Do not let fear or anger cloud your mind. If you want to defeat this opponent, you must remain focused. Unfocused anger will lead only to your own defeat."

For a moment it seems like Olve is going to snap at Roshi, but the boy only silently relaxes his muscles. As he does, the fighter that is heading their way lands on the beach, surveying them with a sort of amused look on his face. Bulma had seen that sort of look plenty of times throughout her travels, the face of an opponent that is clearly hiding most of his power. Though worried, part of her is actually ecstatic. This creature had proved one of her theories about power levels, the fact that they can be unreliable. Though, for the sake of her friends, she hopes that it is not that much higher than 180.

"Well, it wouldn't be my luck if this had been easy," The effeminate looking demon says as he scratches his head. The monster has yellow skin with odd blue colored hair. it reminds Bulma of cotton candy. It's long nails are painted black, and he is wearing mascara, "The legendary Master Roshi and another monkey boy. Wonderful. Not to mention these two girls who have obviously never heard of fashion before."

"Says you! You're nothing more than a fruity blood sucker," Bulma yells, having to be held back by Launch so as to not get herself hurt, "Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Adorable. Now that the shrew has been taken care of, I am Cinnamon. I come on behalf of my master and future god of this planet, Garlic Jr. One of you has a Dragon Ball on them, please kindly hand it over."

When none of them move, the demon known as Cinnamon lets out a long sigh and places his hand on his knees. With a small squirm, he draws out a sword and points it at them.

"That's disgusting," Launch says, covering her mouth as several drops of blood fall onto the sand.

"Yes, not exactly my most fabulous technique but it gets the job done. Now, I'll ask again nicely. Please hand over the Dragon Ball," Cinnamon demands, moving his sword to point at each of them, "Guess I don't have much choice. Prepare…"

He never gets a chance to finish his sentence. Like a wild boar, Olve crashes into the demon and knocks the two of them to the ground. Doing a reverse hand-spring to get some distance, Olve waits for his enemy to stand up before rushing towards him again. The demon drops his blade over his shoulder to counter Olve's next attack. Instead of attaching though, Olve swipes some sand from the beach and throws it in Cinnamon's eyes. The demon howls and swings blindly with his sword. Seizing his chance, Olve savagely punches the demon. The sheer force of the blow causes their enemy to slide back onto the sand. To cover the distance, Olve charges again. Ready this time, Cinnamon brings the butt of his sword into Olve's stomach, doubling the boy over. With a flourish, Cinnamon winds his sword up to decapitate Olve.

The blade bounces off the boy's heavy turtle shell harmlessly. Thrown back by the reverse of momentum, the demon leaves himself open for Olve's attack. The child brings himself forward, though he still manages to keep his feet balanced.

"Rock." Olve says as he slams his fist into Cinnamon's chest.

Ignoring the spray of purple blood now on his face, Olve brutally jabs his fingers into Cinnamon's eyes, "Scissors."

Temporarily blinded, the demon begins to swings around wildly. The unexpected attack had thrown off the demon's composure, and he begins swearing and yelling like a madman. Undeterred by Cinnamon's chaotic sword, Olve runs towards the demon at a speed that Bulma would not have though possible with that heavy turtle shell on his back, "Paper!"

With a yells that surprise everyone, Olve sends the demon crashing into the ocean. The demon skips like a pebble across the waves before sinking to the bottom.

For the first time since meeting them, Olve is actually smiling at them. It is the same genuine smile that Goku would get on his face every time he defeated a powerful adversary. On the normally stoic boy, it seems to make him glow even brighter. The child steps back to see if he can spot where he had sent Cinnamon, his tail moving from side to side like a happy dog. He even lets out a small laugh, though it seems awkward in his throat. As though he was not used to producing the sound.

"Well, at least you learned the footwork," Master Roshi says to his students, giving Olve a thumbs up as the boy moves to rejoin him, "You've come a long way from when we first started, I'm proud of you."

Olve looks like he wants to say something, but before the words can leave his mouth there is an explosion from the ocean. Evidently Olve had not killed the demon, as Bulma can see from the growling and spitting monster racing towards them. In an instant, Olve crashes into Kame House, a fresh cut across his eye. Cinnamon had bulked up considerably, and clearly has the power to back it up according to the scouter. The demon's power level had jumped up to 310, or around Tien's level. Launch is already on the boy, trying to help Olve stand up.

"Now, give me the Dragon Ball," Cinnamon threatens, walking towards Bulma with a deranged look on his face, "No more tricks."

"How about a surprise?" Master Roshi yells, Bulma's scouter indicating that the aged Master had increased his power as well, this time to about 300.

Arcs of yellow and orange electricity races out from the hermit's hands, constricting the demon like a thousand snakes. The hissing and biting of the tendrils is being brought up to an intensity that Bulma had never seen from the old man before, evidently he had been holding back much of the technique's power when he had fought Goku over ten years ago. Sensing her opportunity, Bulma runs over to Olve's body and rudely slaps the boy awake.

"Hey, get your butt in gear," Bulma yells, hitting him again until the boy blinks at her, "The old man's not going to be able to hold him off for long!"

"Too strong," Olve says, closing his eyes again, "No point."

"Don't you give me that!" Bulma lectures him, pointing towards Roshi, "You're going to have to work a lot harder if you want to be able to beat those Saiyans. I don't really know or care if you even want to or not, but you agreed to help my friends. No one goes back on that kind of promise around me. So get moving mister, or I'm going to make you regret the day you were ever born!"

Bulma's lecture gets the results she had been hoping for, though it nearly knocks her and Launch over. Olve throws himself into Cinnamon once again by driving his shoulder into the demon. Gritting through the pain of having briefly felt Master Roshi's strongest technique, Olve hits the demon with the force of a freight train. Panting heavily, Olve pursues his now airborne enemy with a leap. Grabbing the monster's face, Olve lets out a yell and with a disgusting squishy sound, the demon falls to Earth with its neck snapped almost in two. As Olve's feet touch the sand again, he turns his back once again to the demon's corpse.

Bulma sees him twitch before she has a chance to yell out a warning. Though now at a grotesque angle, the demon begin blinking and worse yet begins to charge up another energy attack in his mouth. Aimed directly at Roshi's heart, the yellow energy lances towards the Turtle Hermit. Surely he would have been killed, had Olve not unexpectedly moved to intercept the attack. It pierces his left shoulder, searing a hole into his flesh and the wall behind them. The smell of burning flesh fills the air. The boy drops to his knees, holding his now bleeding shoulder. Master Roshi moves to protect his student, but is forced to stop when the demon fires another energy wave towards his feet.

"Oh, does my Tootie Fruity Attack hurt you little guy?' Cinnamon asks as he reanimates his body. With his head still turned the opposite way from his body, the demon smiles at Bulma and Launch in turn. He lets out laugh when he sees Launch turn away. The demon examines the bulkier muscles of his arms, "I know it's not pretty but it's a helpful little buff wouldn't ya say? Now, monkey kids seem to be giving me the most trouble today. But I'm a nice guy, how about a little off the top?"

Swinging his sword like a sort of mad puppet, the demon brings it down onto the shoulder he had struck Olve. The boy scream out, lashing about violently as his arm is severed from his body. Bulma nearly vomits as Olve continues to wail as he tries to apply pressure with the one arm he has left. The blade had cut through his flesh and bone easily. Launch throws herself into her arms, turning away as the little boy continues to scream. Now it is Olve's blood mixing with the sand on the beach. The demon puts his boot on top of the boy's head, applying more force with each passing second. Bulma screams out as Olve continues to claw at the dirt with the hand he has left. The demon begins laughing at the boy's struggles, but everyone on the island falls silent when a flash of brilliant red light begins to form in Olve's hand.

* * *

Kami could not have simply stayed in his palace while his pupils dealt with his enemy. This had been conflict that was caused by Kami and Piccolo's original self, and was not a battle that should be totally fought by the humans. From his Lookout it had become clear that his power was nothing compared to his former rival. Where Garlic Jr. is pompous, he is still driven by vengeance. The aged guardian knows that should the humans fail in their battle waging outside, Piccolo would be their next target. Or at least he hoped so. Garlic himself had never been the best tactician, and Kami hopes that lapses in judgment ran in that particular family. If Piccolo were mistaken for himself, they might kill him. Should that happen, and assuming Master Roshi can keep the Dragon Ball safe for long enough, the dragon would turn to stone. And if the worst were to happen, he could always take his own life. Should one of them die, so to would the other. And if they die, then Shenron dies with them. Better to lose Chi-Chi than let Garlic Jr. get his wish granted. Not that he would like to accept this solution.

He had traveled to Garlic Jr.'s castle with a different mission in mind. No matter what, the Dragon Balls would not be allowed to fall into the demon's hands. Whereas his fear of death had held him back against King Piccolo, Kami had no such fears against this adversary. Even he is more than capable of handling any of Garlic Jr.'s minions, and can likely hold his own against the spawn itself should the need arise. He had sensed that his creation had begun to be gathered in one location, and his suspicions had proven correct.

Walking into the throne room, Kami only senses one presence to greet him. Though much lower than Garlic Jr. or his forces, it is still above that of a normal human. It reminds him of when he had sensed the young Goku arriving on Earth from his doomed home world; though even he had not put the connection between that weak presence and the strong young man he would become. Still, the feeling had recently been awakened when Radtiz had come to Earth. Evidently, being the god of Earth gave him certain abilities in regards to more extraterrestrial visitors. The same sort of feeling reveals the identity of the small figure hiding behind Garlic Jr.'s throne.

"Son Gohan?" Kami asks the child, extending a hand.

Sure enough, the monkey tailed son of Goku comes out of hiding. The boy is shivering and clearly scared senseless. For all intents and purposes this boy is nothing more than a crying child, nothing betraying the awesome power had apparently used against the Saiyan Radtiz. Clearly his appearance frightened the boy, who lets out a squeak before running behind the throne again.

"Calm yourself child, I'm not here to hurt you," Kami assures the boy, walking slowly over. He tries to smile, and the child does come out to greet him, "I am Kami, I trained your father before you were born."

"You know my daddy?" Gohan asks, evidently this revelation causing the child to begin trusting the guardian, "Is he coming to get me?"

"I'm afraid not my boy. Goku is training to face a threat that you have already encountered in your own short life. Though I shall take you from this place," Kami tells Gohan, picking the child up. At that moment, he can feel the ocean of power just beneath the surface of this boy's waking mind. This titanic feeling is almost enough to make him drop the boy, and it is all he can do to keep his composure. _This child's strength is beyond anything I have ever felt before. If it could be harnessed, we might be able to even challenge these Saiyans in one year's time and win._

"Boy, I mean Son Gohan. Have you ever been trained in martial arts?" Kami asks, "Has your father shown you anything?"

"No, my mommy didn't want me to fight," Gohan admits, hanging his head, "And my daddy left before he could teach me anything."

"How would you like to learn?" Kami eagerly asks, the potential of this child exciting him, "I could train you, begin your martial arts training. Though I warn you, it will be harrowing."

Gohan seems hesitant, the child's own insecurities preventing him from giving the answer that Kami know the planet needs. Despite this, Kami knows that he cannot simply whisk the boy back to his palace. If their training is going to be successful, it must be Gohan and Gohan's choice alone to begin the journey to becoming a warrior. All it will take is a single push, "Do you want the power to avenge your mother?"

That is all it takes. Gohan's docile eyes seem to become ablaze at the mention of his mother's death. The small boy nods, gripping Kami's cloak tighter as he does. The aged guardian smiles. And, as though Fate were smiling on him warmly today, the Dragon Balls are also in his room. They sit on a table, unguarded as Garlic Jr. and his minions fight. He telekinetically calls the nearby Dragon Balls to him before disappearing with a twirl of his cloak. While he could simply tell the humans to disenage, dealing with Garlic Jr. is still something that must be done. Better to tell them after the battle.

* * *

_Darkness. Darkness..._

_A man...I know him. Gigantic...wait no...I'm just small. Smaller. Yes, a child. Me. I remember. Dust in my mouth, blood in my spit. My arm hurts, a lot. And I can't feel the other one. Hurt?_

_Kick. Punch. I hit him._

_Gigantic, why can't I see his face. His tail is like mine, covered in brown fur. Smells like smoke. Darkness on his face...I want to see his face. Big and strong, tan skin. His voice...like music. Laughing, I lo...lo...lov... his laugh Deep. Itchy beard when he...what's the word...hug? Kiss goodnight?_

_Father? Father, I yell. I yell father again and again. Bare feet on the dust. Yelling. Father!_

_His hand moves back, red. Red sparks. Lightning. The darkness lights up. I''m, smiling. Or crying, or yelling, or..._

_Why does my arm hurt?_

_God._

_Saiyan._

_Wrath._

_Lov..._

_I am angry._

* * *

Roshi's sunglasses are blown off his face as Olve's aura suddenly flares up in a shimmering red. The demon Cinnamon jumps back in surprise, giving Olve the opportunity that he needs. All around the boy's hand is crackling red lighting, the smell of burning flesh accompanying it as Olve's small body struggles to contain the power coursing through him. Though the physical effects of Olve's power-up can clearly be seen from the sudden typhoon the humans find themselves in, the child's power has not changed at all. It reminds Roshi of nights spent listening to the ocean inside of his little hut; all of the sea's destructive power is outside his door even though his eyes cannot see it. Something should change in his aura, especially the way it is acting now.

The demon tries to scream some insult or another, but they cannot hear him over the winds and waves crashing onto the island. Shaking, Olve aims a clawed hand at the demon, aiming for the monster's head.

"GOD'S WRATH!" Olve screams at the top of his lungs, sending the beam towards the helpless demon.

The laser simply _melts_ the demon. There are no screams or final cries, the top half of the demon is nothing but molten slag. The energy beam continues into the sky, splitting the clouds and going into the oblivion of space. Master Roshi tries to see if the beam would leave the atmosphere but is unable to follow it that far. As soon as his shock wears off, the aged master removes his shirt to create a makeshift bandage for the young Saiyan. Launch runs into the house frantically to find something to help, only Bulma remains transfixed.

"Bulma, what does the scouter say about Olve's power-level," Roshi asks out of curiosity.

"It's only 105," Bulma tells him with a confused look on her face, "But how?"

* * *

"HAA!" The two crane students yell in unison as their attacks slam into Garlic Jr.

The small demon's defenses are too feeble to resist the attack, and like his follower before him he is obliterated by the yellow light. All that remains of the would-be god is a cloud of smoke, but Tien does not rest easy. While his companion is content to begin early celebrations, the triclops knows that battles like this are rarely won easy. Hesitantly, he flies into the fog to see if anything remains of the tiny king. Seeing nothing, Tien slips into a meditative state in order to feel out Garlic Jr.'s energy.

THUMP! Tien finds himself through one of the castle walls before he has a chance to collect himself. Sitting up in the debris, he flares his aura to begin a counter attack but never gets the chance. Titanic green fists begin pounding him again and again without mercy. Each blow crashes into his chest. The image in front of him offers him no comfort. Garlic Jr. had transformed, becoming a darker and bulkier version of his former self. Garlic. Jr's face had been twisted into a sadistic, bloodthirsty smile. Along with the new muscles, the demon had also obtained a level of power that Tien had never felt before. Somehow, this creature had even managed to surpass Goku and Piccolo in terms of raw strength, and now the triclops martial artist is paying the price. The pressure is too much for Tien to even scream out as this new monster continue to beat him as though he were a helpless child.

"Fool! How dare you defy ME?! Your death will not be a painless one!" The brute says with the still ludicrousness of Garlic Jr., "This is my full power you insignificant insect!"

As the demon prepares to deliver the death blow to Tien's head, the creature suddenly stops. Having closed all of his eyes to brace himself for death, Tien tentatively opens his third eye to see why the demon had showed him mercy. As if held back by invisible strings, Garlic Jr. is frozen in place. Tien can see the monster trying to move as his muscles strain themselves beneath their skin. Realizing what this opportunity means, Tien brings his hands together charging as much of his life energy as he can into his attack. With a yell of "Tri-Beam!" Tien is able to draw out enough power to send the newly transformed Garlic Jr. flying.

"Chiaotzu! You did an awesome job buddy I'm so proud of you," Tien congratulates his little friend with a rare smile, "You saved my life."

"Aw Tien it was nothing," Chiaotzu modestly answers, looking at the floor while laughing, "This guy was strong but he wasn't strong enough to stop my attack."

"Oh? You think so?" Garlic Jr. yells from a distance.

To their horror, Tien and Chiaotzu's combined efforts had been pointless. Garlic Jr. appears to be unfazed by Tien's legendary Tri-Beam attack. The fact that he can shake off an attack of that magnitude makes Tien angry at his lack of progress, and he regrets having ever taken a day to slack off during the recent years of peace. More than anything though he feels exhausted. Everything had gone into that last attack, and now the triclops realizes he has nothing left. He begins to fall to the ground, laying on one of the obsidian archways as he glares at Garlic Jr.

"Giving up you pathetic worm?" Garlic Jr. taunts him, charging a red energy wave in his hands and points it towards Tien, "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"No!" Chiaotzu yells, charging at Garlic Jr. in a desperate attempt to stop him.

It is no use. Garlic Jr. simply backhands the tiny warrior away without a second look. Wishes that he had something left, gritting his teeth to even force himself to stand. Seeing Chiaotzu's motionless body only a few yards away fills him with a sort of white-hot rage that the triclops has only rarely felt. Though it feels like he is destroying his very soul, he begins charging up another Tri-Beam. _This will be my last battle_, Tien thinks to himself as he aims at the laughing Garlic Jr., _I do this to protect you, Chiaotzu. And Goku, I'm sorry that I never grew to become the rival you needed. I hope this will be enough to bring your wife back_.

Garlic Jr. fires his energy wave at Tien, filling the triclops' vision with blinding red light. Having not even the time to finish charging his attack, Tien smiles as he waits for death.

At the last second, Tien sees a blue arrow racing to intercept Garlic's attack. The beam is enough to deflect the attack, causing a detonation of purple energy that destroys the platform that Tien had been standing on. Regaining his ability to fly, Tien looks to where the beam at been fired. Never before has he been so happy to see Krillin, whose hands are still smoking from firing the energy attack.

"You guys look like you could use some help," Krillin says with a cocky smile on his face.

* * *

_Whew, that was a close one_ Krillin thinks as he squares up the big green giant in front of them. He wishes he had not instantly. The demon that Tien is fighting is leagues above his minions, and his appearance twice as frightening. Still, Krillin readies himself. Realizing something important, he carefully takes off the weighted shirt that Kami had provided to them. Along with the boots and wristbands, Krillin feels infinitely lighter, _It all happened so fast that we didn't have time to take these things off! Maybe…maybe we can win if we fight at full power now!_

"Krillin! We have to do something! Garlic is planning to use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality!" Tien warns him, the triclops struggling to stand, "He's powerful too, be careful!

"We'll worry about that later, we have to focus on the here and now! Why haven't you taken off your weighted clothing?" Krillin asks the triclops, grinning despite himself, "Come on man, I thought you were smarter than that."

Nodding, Tien removes his own weighted shirt. If the triclops is anything like Krillin, his friend is feeling a sort of feeling of rejuvenation just from removing the cumbersome training equipment. Though still battered, Tien regains that smile he always have before an exciting battle. He gives Krillin a thumbs up, "Thanks man, I don't know how much more I can do though."

"Stop ignoring me!" Garlic Jr. suddenly interrupts, racing towards Tien with his arm outstretched, "You earthlings have lived long enough. Face the wrath of my…"

"WOLF FANG HOWLING FIST!"

An orange blur moves past Krillin, slamming into Garlic Jr.'s side with a wolf's howl. Thrown off his course, the fighters look up to see a shirtless Yamcha grinning at their adversary. Seeing his chance, Krillin also charges in, launching a flurry of kicks and punches at Garlic Jr. The human's movement is so fast that even Krillin is having a hard time keeping track of what he is doing. Years of training at the Orin Temple and under people like Master Roshi or Korin had turned the short monk into a fearsome warrior in his own right. Now that he is out of the shadow of Goku he is ready to prove it. Taking advantage of their difference in size, Krillin dodges under the demon's hammer like strikes and responds with head-butt to the monster's stomach. Unwilling to relent now that he has the momentum, Krillin kicks off of Garlic Jr. and begins charging up another energy wave. The Kamehameha slams into Garlic Jr., sending him towards Yamcha.

The scar faced bandit does not relent as well. He claws at Garlic Jr., slapping him with open palms while howling like a wolf. Whenever Garlic Jr. does see an opening, Yamcha simply moves out of the way with an outlandish twist of his body. In a particularly flashy move, Yamcha actually spins around and sends Garlic Jr. towards Tien with a kick.

"Volleyball Fist!" Tien yells, flying towards Garlic Jr. with renewed resolve. He 'sets' the now helpless demon, throwing him further into the air before 'spiking' him with a mighty punch that leaves a Garlic Jr. sized crater on the floor below.

"Ready guys?" Krillin yells, charging his energy one more time.

Garlic Jr. does not know what hits him.

"Kamehameha!"

"Dodon Ray!"

"Spirit Ball Attack!"

The three techniques combine into beam that seems to be on the verge of bursting part. Their combined energy is unruly, chaotic, and powerful. All of this hits Garlic Jr. before the demon has a chance to form a defense. When the attack does touch the Earth, massive shock waves seem to rock the planet. In an instant a good chunk of Garlic Jr.'s castle is nothing more than rubble in a crater that makes Piccolo's destruction of the World Tournament stage look like a pothole.

"Think we over did it?" Krillin asks as he wipe some of the sweat off his brow.

"He deserved it, little bastard," Yamcha spits, allowing himself to drop to the ground. Tien moves to retrieve Chiaotzu, the little guy still unconscious from his own encounter with Garlic Jr. They all join Yamcha, allowing themselves to reveal in a sort of euphoric high. For the first time in what feels like forever, Krillin actually feels like he has beaten someone. Not just some untrained thug or overconfident brute at a tournament, but a real test of his abilities. Ever since Goku had defeated King Piccolo, all of the humans had felt on some level that they had been overshadowed, a gap that Krillin had realized he could never bridge. Now though, it was the earthlings who had defeated this threat. On their own and without Goku's help. It brings a smile to his face to know that he is not totally beat by the Saiyan yet.

Something feels wrong though, Tien being the first to notice, wearily getting to his feet. Easily the best at sensing energy between the three of them, Tien looks alarmed. Now nervous, Krillin tries to imagine what kind of horrible surprise awaits them now that Garlic Jr.'s attention would be all on them. He does notices that some of the smaller pebbles around him seem to be moving, as if beginning pulled by something. Where Garlic Jr. should be, a sort of distortion is visible. It looks like a black ripple in the air around the demon's body. Continuing to grow Krillin watches in horror as a battered and bloodied Garlic Jr. stands up. Above his head, maelstrom begins to form. Large chunks of the castles walls can be seen disappearing into the black hole. Worst yet, Krillin can feel a sort of tugging sensation on his own body.

"Fools! Behold my ultimate technique. I will ensure that you are trapped forever in this prison that contained my father! Everything will be consumed by the Dead Zone!" Garlic Jr. rants, with little concern for his own safety, "Even if it costs me everything, I will make sure that your hell is particularly awful. You will be condemned to travel its wastes for all eternity, only the monsters that inhabit that plane of hell to keep you company. You will lose your minds then your lives! Even your souls will be trapped in here, doomed to never ascend to the next world!"

The storm continues to suck everything into it. Not willing to go down without a fight, the exhausted Z-Fighters fire another round of energy at the demon. Whether it is due to an increase in power or euphoria caused by the summoning of the Dead Zone, Garlic Jr. does not flinch in his madness. Next to him, Tien is desperately holding onto Chiaotzu and using what remains of his strength to keep the small warrior safe. Yamcha, normally confident to a point, simply drops to his knees and staring at the void with a dead look on his face.

"He just keeps getting up," Yamcha says with a hollowness in his voice. Krillin's friend punches the ground and tears begin to fall from his face, "Why is it always like this? We're going to die here, damn it why can't I get stronger!"

In that moment, it becomes clear to Krillin what he has to do as the last one standing. Gathering his resolve, he steps past Yamcha and stares at Garlic Jr. The Dead Zone had grown to the point that, had it not been for their advanced uses of _ki_, the four earthlings would have been completely consumed by it. All of this feels like the day that Krillin had watched his best friend's wife die before his eyes. At that moment he had felt exactly like Yamcha does now, useless and weak. For some reason, being weaker than Goku, Piccolo, or Tien had never bother him until the fighting started. Against King Piccolo he had been taken out of the fight before it even began, and against Radtiz he had been little more than a punching bag. These thoughts fill Krillin's head as he begins to lift off the ground.

"Yamcha, promise me that you'll get strong enough to protect everyone," Krillin says, a somber edge to his voice, "You guys are the only family I've ever known, I love you all."

"Krillin! What are you saying man?" Yamcha says through sobs. The scar faced bandit meets his eyes and realizes what his intentions are, "No way! Krillin you can't! The Dragon Balls can't…"

"If that thing gets any bigger, the Dragon Balls he does have could be lost forever. I owe Goku this much, he's done so much for us," Krillin tells his friend with a smile, "Just promise me that you won't tell Goku or use the Dragon Balls on me."

"Goodbye."

Flaring up his white aura, Krillin charges at the demon without expression. Slowing down is not an option, even if he wanted to. The Dead Zone is sucking him in the closer he gets to it. Still, keeps eyes locked onto Garlic Jr. Faintly, he can hear Yamcha and Tien screaming out for him to stop, but he ignores them. Krillin knows that if he tries to stop now he won't be able to do what he needs to do now, fear would ruin everything. Instead he thinks back to the good times, smiling as he throws himself into Garlic Jr.'s body. With strength that he did not know he even had, Krillin lifts himself and the demon up. The surprise attack is enough to get eh demon close to the portal he had opened. With a yell, Krillin throws the monster into it.

_Thank you all_, Krillin thinks as he feels himself being pulled in behind Garlic Jr., _Thank you all for loving me_.

Krillin is granted one last look at his human friends before he disappears into the void that Garlic Jr. created. Without a word or ceremony, the bald headed warrior vanishes from the world he had given everything to protect. Only the distraught sobs of his friends remain to show that the greatest of them had paid the ultimate price.

* * *

What makes Krillin's sacrifice the most painful to Yamcha is the knowledge that Garlic Jr. had evidently had the Dragon Balls stolen during their fight. The earthlings had searched through the ruins for hours before giving up. They had returned to the Lookout, their hearts heavy. Even as Mr. Popo begins to congratulate them on a job well done, Yamcha cannot help but feel like a failure to his friend. Just as he contemplates leaving the Lookout forever, Kami emerges from his chambers. The elderly guardian seems too cheerful, and it is all Yamcha can to not lash out at him in anger.

"Well done, you have prevented a great evil," Kami says, smiling at each of them in turn, "You have proven yourselves worthy and we will now begin the next phase of your training."

"Who care about any of that? Krillin's gone, and there's no way to bring him back," Yamcha says, clenching his fist. He flies right up to the guardian's green face, ignoring the cries of Mr. Popo and Tien, "How can you just stand there and smile at us! He may have just been another earthling to you, but he was my friend!"

The only thing that stops Yamcha from striking his teacher is something he had never seen from Kami's people. A single tear is rolling down the guardian's face despite his smile. The act of empathy, this show of humanity, stuns Yamcha, who had never expected Kami of all people to react in such a way. The scar faced bandit stands down, unable to hide the tears forming in his own eyes.

"Do not mistake my smile for one of joy. I realize the loss that you have suffered, I understand your pain. Imagine how it must feel for me, the guardian of this planet, to see my people slaughtered before my eyes as I am unable to do anything. But, I realize that we must forge onward. So today we will both celebrate and mourn," Kami says, a quiver detectable in his voice, "Use this pain Yamcha. It is all we can do to honor Krillin."

Yamcha nods, hiding his eyes from his teacher. They are not close enough to embrace one another, but a new understanding had been reached between them. Kami clears his throat, motioning for the earthlings to pay attention to him.

"By now I have contacted Master Roshi. He and the Saiyan Olve will guard the last Dragon Ball. The remaining six will remain here with us. Had Garlic Jr. succeeded in his plan, all would have been lost. I see now more than ever that Chi-Chi will need to complete her own training if we are to stand a chance in the battles to come. And for that reason, I am here to introduce to you a new student," Kami tells them. He moves to the side so that the earthlings can see the new pupil.

"No way!" Yamcha yells.

"Are you insane?" Tien asks, his third eye dilated in shock, "Kami you can't be serious."

"I have never been more serious in my entire life," Kami says, smiling at their shock, "Son Gohan will be joining us as we prepare for the Saiyans."

Confirming Kami's words is the small hybrid's nods. Dressed in a dark purple _gi_ with the kanji for _god_ on his chest, the young Gohan awkwardly waves at each of his father's friends.

* * *

Goku finally collapses. For the past twelve hours, he had been doing push-ups and other drills on the top of his mountain home. The thin air of this mountain range is perfect for the Earth raised Saiyan. It made every one of his movements more difficult, straining his body time and again. Every day he had trained under the most intense conditions, only stopping when his body was too battered to continue and he is forced to take a Senzu Bean. His progress had been significant, but still he knows that he is nowhere near Radtiz's level. The only exercise he had stopped performing was sparring against his Multi-Form counterpart, a handy training technique he had picked up from Tien. Every time he throws a punch at his doppelganger it had turned into Radtiz, and that had made him lose control more than once. A new feeling of bloodlust had infected him, and Goku's dreams filled with inflicting pain onto his brother.

"Stop it!" Goku yells out loud, forcing himself to push through his work-out, "I'll get stronger this time, this time I'll be able to protect everyone.

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed Piccolo approaching him sooner. The green warrior interrupts Goku's training with a small grunt. Rolling over, Goku looks up at his rival's scowling face.

"Piccolo, now is really not the time," Goku tell shim, standing up and taking a handful of snow to put in his mouth, "After we stop these Saiyans, then I'll fight you again I promise."

"I'm not here to challenge you," Piccolo tells him, dropping down and assuming a meditative stance, "If we continue to train on our own we'll never advance fast enough. But maybe together we just might be able to beat them."

Goku smiles at the idea. He had thought of trying it himself, but he would have never thought Piccolo would be the one to approach him. Though he is content to train in isolation for a while, the Saiyan still finds himself longing for someone to spar with.

"Odd coming from you, I thought you hated me," Goku jokes as he begins a series of squats, "But I'm open to the idea! We could learn a lot from each other."

Piccolo nods, "My thoughts exactly. Though, it still sicken me on some level. Also, I might be the only one who can help you through your own problem."

"What problem?" Goku asks, even though he already knows the answer. His nightmares are proof enough.

"Don't play dumb with me Goku. I can practically smell it on you," Piccolo says, smiling at his rival, "You want revenge. For the first time in your life, you're willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish your goal. It's admirable, I'll give you that I personally didn't think you had it in you."

"Maybe your right," Goku admits, staring at his reflection in the water, "I do what revenge. If Radtiz had never come here, my wife would still be with me. I've never felt worse about myself, but I can't shake it. As bad as it sounds, I wish I could bury my heart this one time. Just this once."

"Don't apologize to yourself. Here's my offer," Piccolo smirks as their eyes lock, "You're in luck. While I don't think a bleeding heart like yourself could ever fully grasp it, I happen to know a thing or two about revenge. If you'll let me, I can teach you how to use that anger."

It only takes a moment for the Saiyan to realize what this will mean. And in that moment, he is willing to pay that price. With his usual grin, Goku takes Piccolo's hand.

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

**AN: Hello everybody! Hopefully you enjoyed this first attempt at the DBZ films. **

**As always thank you for reading and please be sure to leave a review! Love you guys!**

**Power Levels:**

**Garlic Jr. - 250**

**Garlic Jr. (Transformed) - 750**

**Kami - 250**

**Yamcha - 250**

**Krillin - 285**

**Tien - 342**

**Chiaotzu - 175**

**Gohan - 8**

**Master Roshi (Full Power) - 200**

**Olve (without arm) - 105**

**Garlic Jr. Minions (Transformed) - 180**

**Goku - 450**

**Piccolo - 440**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragonball: Insurgent**

**_The Day the Earth Stood Still_**

_"Indecision and delays are the parents of failure."_

_-George Canning_

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_That's my mother. The beeping. The word mother keeps getting into my head more and more lately. The blue woman, she plays with a lot of beeping things. maybe that's why._

_The beeping is my mother's heart beat. Sometimes, when it was dark, I'd sit on one of my branches and listen to my own. The planet was...lonely. I was there, as long as I could remember. Sometimes, I'd just have my own heart beat to listen to. It had surprised me, that first day, that mine didn't sound like that at all. It's a softer sound. Dum dum. The blue haired woman, Bulma, that's what her's sounds like. Dum dum. Soft, queit. Like birds. And Master Roshi's sounds like that too. Dum dum. And Launch's, no matter what she looks like. Dum dum. Even Radtiz had the same heart beat. Dum..._

_I killed him._

_They sound just like me. My mother didn't sound like that at all. It wasn't soft. It was loud. Constant. It was on all the time. Sometimes I saw her face, an old man like Master Roshi. Long beard. Green. Everything looked green when I was little. The suns came later. _

_Saiyan. Maybe that's why. My mother was Saiyan. A strong warrior with a powerful heartbeat. My father had been one too. His name was...well her name was...maybe that's why Bulma looks so frustrated. I know the words 'mother' and 'father', but that's not what she asks about when I go to bed. My mother. My father. Olve. Leek. that's all I got. Those are the only names I knew, so that's gotta be it. Olve sounded strong._

_I like to climb on the palm trees sometimes. Planet had an ocean too, but it made me sick. Earth's is nice. Soft. Rhythmic. Like music. Or a heartbeat. The water tastes bad, but it feels nice. Things are different here. Clothes. Food. Talking. They're gonna be here soon, I know that. I want to protect this place. It's like a heartbeat._

* * *

Five more months pass on Earth. Babies are born, people get married, and life continues as it always has. Time passes along at the same lazy pace that it always has. Very few are aware of the horrible monsters that, even now, are on their way to Earth. Those that do know are beginning to feel the pressure that they are under. Not a moment is wasted, not a move done without the looming ax above their heads, and not a second of rest is tolerated. It is with this mentality that Master Roshi uses to push forward the last steps of Olve's training. As with Goku and Krillin before him, Roshi had moved them to a more spacious island to continue their training. The fantastic scenery of colorful flower and clear pools of water is the scene for the hell Roshi puts Olve through on a daily basis. Their days begin with physical challenges that were as extreme as Roshi could think off, paired with some of the classic exercises that he had come up with for his previous students. After a large meal at noon, Roshi would drill Olve in the basic fighting arts making sure to critique, every aspect of the boy's technique.

However, all things come to an end. Roshi had initially intended to finish Olve's training by sparring with him in the same manner he had Goku. That had proved to be pointless though. Since their battle with the demon Cinnamon, Olve had grown exponentially powerful overnight. After a week of recovery, the only amount of time Roshi had allotted for the boy to lay in bed, Olve had nearly doubled in speed and strength. The scale of his rise in power defied everything Roshi could have anticipated; summarizing that his Saiyan ancestry gave him abilities that Roshi may never fully understand. That had happened with Goku after he drank the Ultra Divine Water to defeat King Piccolo. Somehow, it would seem that Saiyans actually grow stronger after near fatal injuries.

Today, they had gotten up at sunrise to begin the final test. A familiar sense of pride fills Roshi's chest when looks at the transformed young man before him. Half a year ago, Olve had been a savage little alien who looked under fed and abandoned. He had arrived with scars from whatever world he had come from and practically sunken ribs. In those early days, they had been lucky to get any sort of response from him. The child's technique had been sloppy, an unrefined mess. Today, it is a different story.

On the edge of one of the cliffs, Olve stares out into the expanse of the ocean. Dressed in a grey _gi_ with a black belt, Olve would pass for a human were it not for his tail. Unlike Gou's, it retains it's patchy unhealthy look to it. Olve moves it a lot to indicate his move, but the sort of sickly nature of it makes Roshi question if there is an underlying condition. Other than that though, the boy seems to be in perfect health. His body is coated with lean muscle hidden beneath a healthy bronze skin tone. Only one flaw stands out now; the lack of a left arm. The Senzu Beans are unable to restore limbs to beings that cannot regenerate, and this had left the boy crippled. Launch had helped nurse him back to health. For a month, he had been forced to relearn how to fight with Roshi. Some combos had to be retooled, and other abandoned entirely. However, as Roshi expected from the Saiyan, he had adapted. Now his moves are more fluid than ever.

"Are you ready to show me what you've learned?" Roshi finally says to the boy, smiling despite himself, "There is one technique I have shown that you have yet to master. Before I send you to train with Kami like the others, I would like you to demonstrate it for me."

"The Kamehameha," Olve says, his voice loud and confident.

"Yes, my ultimate technique. All of my students," Roshi pauses and shakes his head, "Well all of my students and those Crane boys, have mastered this attack. Its power is what you make of it. No two users of the Kamehameha are alike. As you grow as a fighter, it will prove to be a useful tool. "

Olve looks down at his where his phantom limb should be, but Roshi interrupts him before he can protest, "We have gone over this. Your lack of an arm will not stop you. This is a move of the heart, one that goes beyond any physical limitations. I used to think that I would be the only one that could master it, but I know that you can do it as well. Just believe in your own power, this is the last thing I can teach you. These battles are for the young, you will have to rise to meet it."

"Thanks Master Roshi," Olve says with a nod, facing out towards the ocean.

The young Saiyan takes a deep breath, moving his back foot a little bit. He had seen and felt the attack several times, and Roshi has no trouble believing that this Saiyan is ready to take control of it. Everything about his form his perfect, from the legs to the way he is holding his hand. Though it will be more difficult to pull off without his left arm, Roshi knows that it is possible. Goku had done it while one of his limbs had been indisposed and Olve himself had used a powerful beam with only one hand. The human, or in the case Saiyan, body had to be overcome regardless. This had always been Master Roshi's core tenant of his philosophy.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" Olve begins to chant, causing the ground around them to shake as the young Saiyan gathers his energy. Roshi holds his breath, expecting to see the tell-tale blue light of the technique he invented. The ground actually begins to shake, nearly knocking Roshi over.

"HA!" Olve screams, thrusting forward with his hand.

And nothing happens. The ground stops shaking, the winds stop blowing, and Olve lets his hand goes limp. Both student and teacher look out into the ocean as if expecting the Kamehameha wave to appear. Olve slowly opens and closes his hand again, dropping hastily back into his stance.

"Kamehameha!" The young Saiyan yells again. Nothing.

"Kamehameha!"

Nothing.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Olve screams at the tops of his lungs, sweat running down his face as he once again tries in vain to produce the Turtle Hermit's technique.

"Olve, enough. It'll come with time,' Master Roshi assures his pupil, though he is unable to hide the quiver of doubt in his own voice. _Goku was able to copy the move in a few minutes, and it only took Yamcha and Krillin a few months of training. After all this time, after what we saw a few months ago, he should be able to produce something. What could be holding him back?_

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Olve continues to scream until the boy falls to his knees, exhausted from his exertions. The boy punches the ground, threatening to break the cliff away from the rest of the island. He gets to his feet, taking the position yet again. The ground once again shakes, and the faintest bit of light can be seen in his palm, but when he pushes forward nothing materializes.

"Try that God's Wrath move," Master Roshi suggests. It is possible that the technique itself was the problem. Much of the mysteries of _ki_ required that the user be able to visualize. Performing a two handed attack with one hand might just be too much for a learner, "That one sure packed a wallop, and the same principles apply to the Kamehameha. If you can master one, I'm sure that the other will come just as easily. Remember, _ki_ energy comes from within. Feel the power coursing through all life, and you will find your way." The Saiyan shakes his head, choosing to fall silent rather than try his other technique. Olve walks away and heads into the jungle. Instead of pursuing him, Roshi allows the boy to go. Part of him blames himself. They had put so much pressure onto Olve to master every aspect of the training in half a year, and the boy had been too naïve to protest.

"You know, it took me fifty years to master it," Roshi yells out to try and reassure the boy at the last minute, "Besides, it's just one technique!"

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yell at myself, swinging through the trees as fast as I can. I like feeling the wind on my face, the dir tof my feet. It's simple. It makes sense.

Every day, I tried every day to make it work. Nothing ever comes. I feel th energy, the _ki_, in me but I can't make it come out. Little burtst here and there when punching, but nothing else. The old man can do it no problem. Kakarot could do it no problem. Radtiz could do it no problem.

"Why not me?" I ask the jungle, stopping to catch my breath. I look at my tail, slowly moving up an ddown.

_"Saiyans are the strongest race in the entire universe"_, _He says to Olve. Olve picks himself up from the dirt, a busted lip his reward for the day. "Always remember that your pride and the pride of your people is always on the line. We are warriors. We are the rightful masters of this world. Without power, you are nothing. Without pride, you are no Saiyan. So stand, my son. A Saiyan would never abandon his pride."_

My head hurts so I slam it into a tree trunk. More memories. My father had taught me how to use energy attacks, they are a sign of strength. I had been the best at them back...I know them. I'm sure I do. The lightning, the power. I've felt them before.

I shake my head and clear my thoughts. Taking a running start, I leap for a branch. My hand seems to go right through it and I crash on the forest floor. It takes me a second to remember that my left hand is no longer there. I stare at the stump I have left and use my other hand to feel where it would have been. Maybe that was the problem. I'm...

_"Another broken one. Such a shame. Dr... dispose."_

"Broken," I mutter to myself, laying in the dirt. Why am I even still on this planet? Why don't I want to leave?

I hear the ocean, picking myself up as I do. My fist clenches and I wipe some sweat off my face. Because it's a challenge. Every day that I waste letting the other two Saiyans on this planet get stronger, is another day that makes me angry. The ones that are coming wanted to use me. Like a tool. They tried to take away my pride by calling me weak.

"And I Saiyan would never abandon his pride.

* * *

_One month later_

Goku's Kamehameha had done less than he would have hoped it would have against Piccolo. Ignoring his eyes, Goku tries to sense his rival's energy, locking onto Piccolo's through the smoke. However this is of little use when the Namekian's claw comes racing towards his throat. This attack, however, is a bit to slow. Smiling from ear to ear, Goku gives Piccolo's arm a good pull and brings him nice and close. Before his roval can reach him however, he ribs his arm clean off. Purple blood oozes as the momentum forces Piccolo to keep flying right toward's Goku's next attack. His fist connects with Piccolo's jaw, giving him a nice ticket back to where their fight had started. Not allowing his sparring partner to catch his breath, he charges forward recklessly. His bare foot crashes into the Namekain's rib-cage. As Piccolo yells out in pain, Goku grabs his head. He begins to apply pressure, forcefully moving the green man's head to the right. He can faintly hear the sound of muscles tendons beginning to tear.

When Goku looks into his eyes however, the Saiyan stops himself. His kindness is rewarded with Piccolo firing an energy wave directly at Goku's face with his mouth. As Goku is sent flying, he tries to readjust himself, using his _ki_ to get into a more advantageous position. Cupping his hands together, Goku fires a Kamehameha back towards Piccolo. As he had expected, the green man had not simply let him fly off like that. Their beams clash with a thunderous clap, striking the Earth with bolts of blue and yellow lightning. Ignoring the pain forming in his arms, Goku lets out a scream to dial up the intensity of his wave. The Saiyan's attack overcomes Piccolo's; the Namekian disappears. Stopping short of celebrating his victory, Goku quickly flies over to where Piccolo ends up falling to. Their training easily allows him to focus in on Piccolo's energy rather quickly.

"Hey! You ok?" Goku asks, standing over Piccolo while offering him his hand, "Sorry 'bout that! I guess I…"

Twin energy beams pierce his shoulders as Piccolo's eyes snap open. Holding his wounds out of instinct, Goku leaves himself open for Piccolo to slam his fist right into his crotch. Coughing up blood from the mind numbing pain, Goku looks up to see his rival holding his hand out in front of his face.

"You gonna do it this time?" Goku says with a smile. For a moment, the former demon king gathers his energy. Piccolo only scowls, crushing the energy ball in his fist before turning away. Goku gets to his feet, "Knew you were a good guy all along. So what does that make this, three for me two for you?"

"Shut up and eat your bean," Piccolo says, tossing one from his little belt pouch.

Goku shrugs, popping the Senzu Bean and instantly feeling his energy return. He looks out towards the ruined mountain range that they had been training in for the last half a year. In only a few months, the former highest peaks in the world had been reduced to rounded stumps of their former glory. Craters pocket the landscape from stray blasts exchanged between the two. Had it not been for Piccolo's fabulous 'Clothes-Beam', their outfits would likely have looked the same. All of this is worth it though, Goku realizes when he briefly flexes his arm. A combination of grueling training regimes designed by the seasoned warriors and frequent, usually intense, sparring sessions had done wonders for them. _I could easily beat Raditz by myself now_, Goku thinks to himself as he picks up a stick of smoked meat he had made a few hours ago, _I can't believe how strong we've become in just a few months_.

Smiling at the results so far, Goku leaps to his feet begins to gather his energy. There is a satisfying cracking sound beneath his feet as the earth tries to cope with the level that the Saiyan raised on Earth has obtained. Something in his blood gives him a craving to test his powers once again. He tries to get Piccolo's attention, but the Namekian simply brushes him off. Now thoroughly confused, Goku sits down next to his rival. Piccolo once gain turns his head, clearly trying to ignore Goku's presence. There is a squishy sound as Piccolo's arm pops out from his socket, fully healed. Goku laughs a bit, thankful that he did not cripple his partner. Fighting with one arm would be suicidal.

"What's wrong Piccolo?" Goku asks, "You're not upset because I beat you right? I mean it was really close again."

Piccolo shakes his head, suddenly flying into the air. Even Goku has a hard time of not falling over from the power of Piccolo's aura, "You're too soft Goku!" Piccolo screams from above, a savagery in his voice that Goku had not expected, "You said that you were willing to do whatever it took to defeat the Saiyans. So far, I haven't seen it!"

"Hey, I'm trying okay," Goku says, floating up to Piccolo's level, "I do want to defeat those monsters, but I don't understand how blind rage is going to do it. All of my life I've trained to be a martial artist, savagely beating my enemy just doesn't sit well with me."

"You think it's savagery that I've been preaching to you?" Piccolo laughs, "You obviously haven't been paying attention."

"Well then explain it," Goku says, crossing his legs in midair, "Teach me Mr. Piccolo."

"For an idiot, you sure have a smart mouth don't you?" Piccolo grunts, "Fine, I'll try to explain what I'm talking about."

"You're a fine martial artist Goku, but a lousy warrior. You're still stuck in the mindset that every fight should be like one in the Tournament, and for the most part I actually agree with you. Honor and 'fighting fair' is something that should be held in the hearts of all those that possess our type of power. However, this is not going to be the case most of the time. People like your brother Raditz are drastically different than my father. Where the former King Piccolo would fight your fairly, though not without some degree of brutality, the Saiyans appear to be a different breed," Piccolo pauses, giving Goku enough time to refocus his attention from a bird he had been watching, "These Saiyans will do whatever it takes to win. In many ways, it would be foolish to see your brother as a superior martial artists or fighter, think of him as a soldier in a war. Their tactics are justified so long as they obtain their goals. In order to defeat them, you will have to respond in kind. This means taking the occasional cheap shot, or putting all your power into each attack. You cannot allow yourself to give them a moment of mercy, compassion will be your undoing."

"If that was true Piccolo, you wouldn't be standing here today," Goku counters, "Most people deserve a second chance. You and Tien for example."

"And yet your wife was killed by me in the end," Piccolo says with a sneer, no doubt enjoying Goku's flair of anger. Out of the blue, the Saiyan rears up and punches Piccolo, sending the Namekian flying back a few feet. Instead of getting angry, Piccolo actually smiles, "Good! Allow your anger and hatred to flow through you. Do not fight those emotions, use them! They are going to be expecting a soft earthling, show them otherwise! At this level we cannot afford to be soft. Hesitation, in action, means death not only for you but for my entire kingdom."

"You mean the Earth right?" Goku interjects, still clenching his fist, "You still going after that old dream?"

"Once this is over, we'll fight for real," Piccolo says, his smile betraying the malice in his voice, "I have a vested interest in this planet. So, shall we begin again?"

Goku drops to his stance, though with a noticeably more aggressive feel to it. For the first time in his life, he allows all the memories that hurt him to well up inside of him. Both of the warriors explode towards each other, attacking with a new found ferocity.

* * *

Gohan had never felt more tired in his entire life. The five year old had been pushed to his absolute physical limit and beyond; the Earth's Guardian does not relent in his training for even a day. Before the sun even has a chance to rise, Gohan is awoken by Mr. Popo to begin a series of brutal physical drills. Even falling during training was not an excuse to simply give up for the day. One of the fighters is always there to force the young boy to stand; either through a word of encouragement or a reminder of what they are all about to face. The evenings were no source of relief as well. In the rays of the setting sun, Gohan would often find himself up against Mr. Popo. Occasionally Kami himself would spar with the boy. Those were the nights Gohan would stay up late crying as he nursed his injuries. The aged god has a gentle heart, but a brutal hand in the heat of battle.

Being formed in the fires of combat by the veteran warriors had changed Gohan. Slowly, the softness of boyhood began to give way. While nowhere near the physical appearance of grown warriors like Tien and Yamcha, the hybrid Saiyan can see himself beginning to develop. While the others might remain at the Lookout the entire time, Gohan was sometime spirited away to various corners of the world by Mr. Popo. In these remote places, Gohan would perform herculean tasks that previously he would have seen as impossible. Before his training Gohan could never have dreamed of moving gigantic boulders a single inch, now he can crush them with a simple tap. The fastest beasts of the Earth can no longer even nip at the child's heels should he allow it.

The physical changes are nothing compared to what the training had done to Gohan's mind. His mother had made sure to provide a strong academic background for the young boy before her death. The martial arts training under Kami had not degraded Gohan's mental processes, as Chi-Chi had feared, but rather enhanced them. During combat, Gohan's can now calculate exactly when and where an opponent would strike. Backed up by some of the physics he had learned, the young fighter could simply 'deflect' the attacks of much more skilled fighters. Before one of his fellow pupils would even begin to throw a punch or kick, Gohan could predict just how much force is being put into the attack. Using this information he could go on to predict exactly _where_ the blow is going and react accordingly. In other words, Gohan had begun to feel like he was operating on a different level than most of the other humans on the planet. He is beginning to see through the eyes of a warrior.

This last week has been different from all the others though. Kami had kept the young warrior largely isolated from the rest of Earth's Special Forces. Not in any geographical sense, but Gohan was forbidden to spar with any of the earthlings. Kami had offered him no explanation for this, and Gohan would be confined to testing himself solely against Kami or Mr. Popo. With the attack of the Saiyans only a half a year away, Kami had thought it prudent for Gohan to square off against a different sort of challenge. All this week Gohan has been worrying about this confrontation. His uncle's cruel eyes and brutish laugh still haunted the corners of his nightmares, along with Piccolo snuffing out his mother's life before his eyes. Now Gohan finds himself wondering what he might do when he finally does confront the unwitting killer of his mother. More so, he cannot seem to stop the feeling of butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. The worst part of the whole ordeal being that he can not take any action against Piccolo. Should Piccolo die, so will Kami. And if Kami dies, so does Shenron.

Another thing bother him is the rest of his friends. When Kami had brought him to the Lookout, it had not been a fun time. Yamcha would occasionally stare at him or frown when he walked into a room that first week. Gohan had asked him, but the former bandit denied having any ill will towards him. Mr. Krillian had been lost to the Dead Zone, and Gohan can not help but wonder if he's just become the monk's replacement. No wonder Yamcha was upset, Gohan would have been upset too. Kami gets the brunt of it though, as Yamcha and the guardian rarely speak anymore.

Gohan focuses on finishing his dinner as fast as possible. Yamcha and Tien had told him that he was going to down to Earth to get someone. Kami had promised him that he would be giving him a Saiyan to fight, and if Gohan wins they will take his training to the next level. Given no details about his adversary, the young boy had briefly hoped that it would be his father. Kami had said nothing to confirm or deny it, but Gohan knew that his dad could not be brought out of training so early. Despite wearing his uniform, Gohan himself is worried about what his dad might think about his blatant disregard of his orders. Still, part of him is still hopeful that it will turn out to be his father that comes through the clouds.

"Am I going to fight this Saiyan now?" Gohan asks Mr. Popo as they remove a plate from Yajirobe, nervously twisting his belt, "Is he strong?"

Mr. Popo gives Gohan a wide smile and motions for him to follow, "Well course this Saiyan is strong, though perhaps my view on the matter is bias. Most of your father's friends have become far more powerful than Goku ever was. I have no doubt in my mind that this will be an excellent challenge."

"No way," Gohan says in amazement, watching as Yajirobe belches loudly, "Even Mr. Yajirobe and Mr. Yamcha?"

"Is that so surprising?" Mr. Popo asks, a grim tone to his voice, "My my, only a few months of training yourself and you're ready to pass out judgement on strength."

"I never meant that they were weak!" Gohan whispers, his face turning red from embarrassment, "I'm really sorry Mr. Popo, and I didn't mean anything by it."

Mr. Popo lets out a deep laugh and instructs Gohan to sit down and listen, "I know child, but we must watch our thoughts. Underestimating, or overestimating, a fellow fighter can be dangerous. Even your father is not invincible. Worry not about matters of strength and weakness in others, simply focus on bettering yourself with every step you take. While it is natural to make assumptions based on traits like energy or raw strength, do not wholly rely on this. Do you know what the most valuable lesson Goku learned from his old Master Roshi was?"

"What?" Gohan asks, thoroughly enchanted by Mr. Popo's words.

"That there is always someone stronger than you in this world," Mr. Popo tells the money tailed boy with a smile, "If it makes you feel better young Gohan, your father would be very proud of the strength you have already obtained. When you see him next, you will be ready."

As Gohan is about to say more, Yamcha reapers on the Lookout. It appears that he has brought nothing with him, save a not yet faded red lipstick stain on his neck. The scar-faced bandit looks happier than Gohan has seen in a long time. Gohan moves to greet him, but Mr. Popo puts a hand out and goes in his place. They begin talking in hushed whispers, and Gohan can only catch scraps of the conversation like '…idiot wanted to climb by himself'. Frustrated that the grown-ups are leaving him in the dark again, Gohan is about to stand up when Kami suddenly appears and places a wrinkled green hand on his shoulder.

"Patience boy, you'll get your chance soon," Kami instructs, looking towards the horizon, "Yamcha has brought your challenge today to us. Like you he's young, but I feel like this will be an excellent test of your new found abilities. You two met briefly, bu the has been away learning the basics. I had thought about what I should do to get yo prepared to face an actual Saiyan. After reviewing the battle with Radtiz again, I came to the conclusion that he fought more like a solider. So, I figured that this one's simpler approach would be an excellent test."

Gohan frowns a bit and remembers what Mr. Popo had told him, "But Mr. Kami, wouldn't underestimating him be dangerous too? I mean, he is a Saiyan after all. And Mr. Yamcha says he was actually kind of smart when they fought."

Kami considers this for a moment but shrugs, 'It remains to be seen. As it stands, you and your father are who we should be putting our faith in. This one has shown all the tact of a barbarian wielding a cudgel. I'll admit that he has a quite a bit of raw power in him, but I feel as though our energies are better directed preparing you for the coming battle."

"I'm not that special," Gohan starts to say, looking at his feet. He grips his tail, "I just...I just want to protect the earth. That's all."

Before they can say anything else to each other, they turn to hear small frunting noises. Yamcha is floating just above the ladder to the Lookout. Tien flies up behind him, looking down with dissatisfaction. They occasionally offer their assistance, but are refused every time by a voice so quiet that Gohan can barely make it out over the constant wind on the platform. Gohan senses a power level about on par with his uncle Radtiz. Before that would have scared him, but now it just makes him excited.

"You want some help buddy?" Yamcha asks the climber, offering his own hand.

"There is no shame in seeking help when it is needed," Tien says, hovering next to the new arrival, "Here just let me..."

There is a small grunt, and a figure leaps into the sky. For a moment the sun blocks the figure, obscuring him in shadow. With a light tap, the arrival lands and Gohan recognizes him as the boy that had been with his uncle. His former jailer looks fundamentally different now than when Gohan had first laid eyes on him. The armor had been traded for a grey uniform, and most striking of all the Saiyan is missing an arm. As Gohan struggles to remember this boy's name, the older Saiyan begins stretching and looking around. Keeping Mr. Popo's advice in mind, Gohan tries not to allow this boy's obvious physical handicap to cloud his judgement.

"Ya' know if you had just let me fly ya up it wouldn't have taken the whole day," Yamcha lectures the Saiyan, "Did you really have'ta climb the damn thing."

"If Goku could do it, then so can I," The boy protests, his voice barely audible.

"Yeah but Goku had two arms," Tien points out, "Sometimes I get overwhelmed when I have six, isn't it far more difficult with your condition?"

The Saiyan simply glares at his stump of a left arm. Had the others been more familiar with Saiyan physiology, they would notice that the other boy's tail is moving in the same short movements that Gohan's own tail does when he is frustrated or angry. Before his uncle had arrived, having a tail had simply been a 'boy thing' according to his father. Even though Chi-Chi had made sure that Gohan had studied the basics of human anatomy, the young hybrid had never found a scrap of information that the differences between boys and girls included a monkey tail. Even now Gohan does not feel ashamed of this difference, the thought of hiding it had never crossed his mind. His mother, who had done seemingly everything in her power to prevent Gohan from becoming what he is working to become, had told never once suggested that he hide it or called it "strange" herself. Now that he is aware of his genealogy's extraterrestrial origins, it had given him something to think about in regards to his own identity. Gohan knows that he will never not be an earthling, but he also an inkling to learn more about his Saiyan half too. At least from an academic point of view. _That other boy is kind of like me_, Gohan happily thinks to himself as he watches the older Saiyan, _and I can't wait to get to know him better!_

"Oh lay off him will ya?" Yamcha says, stepping between Olve and Tien, "Everyone should be given a chance, you should know that better than anyone.

"I didn't mean…" Tien stops himself, taking a deep breath and giving the Saiyan boy a quick bow, "My apologies. You should be commended for this, not scolded. I am Tien Shinhan, we meet before briefly at Kame House, and your name is Olve correct?"

The boy does not answer, which surprises Gohan. To dismiss someone like Tien while he is apologizing just seems so wrong. Even Chiaotzu, who had floated over to be by his friend's side, actually looks a bit angry about this. Gohan is suprised thta sparks do not actually start to fly as the two stare each other down. Olve begins looking around at the rest of them, but Yamcha grabs his shoulders and forces Olve to confront the triclops.

"Remember what Master Roshi said," Yamcha reminds him, laughing and awkwardly patting his back.

"Bring back a cute girl or don't come back at all," Olve replies, still glaring at Tien.

Yamcha laughs at him and moves closer to his ear, "Fine, then remember what Bulma told you."

The effect is imediate. Olve's tail goes straight up and he has a scared look on his face. The Saiyan's nose practically touches his feet as he bows to the other warrior, "Sorry!"

Tien frowns, "Apology accepted. You are young, and you are just starting down the road of the warrior. I will forgive you, and look forward to helping you grow as a warrior and a person any way I can." He bows again, this time Olve reciprocating.

Finally, Olve turns to Gohan. Upon seeing his tail, the hardened expression returns. Something in the back of Gohan's mind makes him want to knock that smug look right off his face. He remembers how Olve had watched over him, neither helping or hurting him. back then, they had been total opposites. But now, Gohan wants to show that he can be an equal.

"You're the cry baby that Radtiz kidnapped," Olve says as a way of addressing him.

_Cry-baby?_ Gohan thinks to himself, surprised at his own quick flash of anger. He feels his chest tightning a bit as Yamcha gives him a lecture, _Why would he say something like that?_

"Yeah, but I'm a lot stronger now," Gohan tells him, puffing his chest out a bit as he says it, "I'm Son Gohan pleased to make your…"

"Don't care," Olve interrupts, looking from Yamcha to Tien, "Which one of you is Kami? Is it the old Piccolo man there?"

"I am Kami," The Guardian curtly introduces himself, evidently the mix-up with Piccolo striking a rare nerve in the aged Namekian, "I am the Guardian of this planet and will be training you until the rest of the Saiyans arrive in half a year."

"So, you are the one that is going to train me. You don't look very strong at all though," Olve says with a smirk, now ignoring Gohan entirely, "But okay, let's fight."

To everyone's shock, Olve speeds towards Kami with his one fist raised. He moves so fast that Gohan can barely follow it with his eyes. _I'm going to have to fight this?_ Gohan frightfully thinks to himself as Olve leaps into a kick. Gohan himself is ready to intervene when Mr. Popo catches Olve's foot and holds the Saiyan upside down. Evidently realizing that this a being that can humiliate him this easily is not to be trifled with, because Olve calms down and becomes passive once again. With a nod from Kami, his assistant puts the Saiyan down. Instead of being angry, as Gohan would have guess, Olve just bows to Mr. Popo and remains silent. The remaining Z-Fighters begin watching Olve with a critical eye, ready to jump in should the Saiyan try anything like that again.

"As I was saying, the rest of the Saiyans will be arriving in half a year. These earthlings have been training with me while you studied under Master Roshi. We thought it prudent to teach you the basics of martial arts. Due to your inexperience, it is unlikley that I will be able to teach you. Only veteran warriors, or the gifted like Son Gohan would get anything out of my training," Kami says to the Saiyan boy, clearly agitated by his earlier offense, "However, should you win I will reconsider."

Olve looks Gohan over, but in an annoying way that makes Gohan want to punch him, "He still looks weak."

"I'm not…I'm not weak," Gohan says, looking at his feet. Something about this Saiyan lights a fire in his belly. His fists start to itch as he waits for the match to start.

"Enough of that," Kami barks, causing the young boy to jump back in surprise, "You cannot freeze up after such a petty insult. You will fight, and you will win."

Olve gets an amused look on his face, as though he were hearing funny joke. A little coal of white-hot anger flairs up in Gohan. The hybrid Saiyan gives Olve a short bow, barely dipping his head. He drops into the stance Kami had taught him. Olve does the same, his one arm down low. They lock eyes. It all seems unreal to Gohan as he tries to focus on his breathing. Whereas his Uncle had a sadistic look in his eyes during a fight, this boy seems different. It reminds Gohan of videos he's seen of scientists doing equations; the young half Saiyan realizing that Olve is fact studying him. Self-conscious of his footwork, Gohan clumsily tries to perfect every little aspect of his position. Evidently this was a mistake. Olve must have seen his movement as a cue to attack, because the one armed Saiyan begins running towards him.

CRASH! Olve's elbow slams into Gohan's face, sending the boy flying. As he uses his _ki_ to try and readjust himself, Olve appears over him and simply slaps him away. Gohan hits the ground hard, feeling the tiles tear at his skin as he slides to the edge of the Lookout. Spitting out some of the loose rocks that had gotten in his teeth, Gohan stands up. Now breathing heavy, the young by begins tearing up as Olve begins sprinting towards him again. Even with one arm, the Saiyan's strikes are swift and accurate. Gohan can barely duck under one of the jabs aimed at his forehead. Seeing an opening, he head-butts his older adversary. Much like Raditz before him, Gohan's attack is enough to stun Olve. With a kick, Gohan knocks Olve back to Kami's feet.

His tutor smiles warmly at him, ignoring Olve as he tries to stand up. The other boy looks from Kami to Gohan and growls, moving the reengage.

* * *

"Gohan sure has improved," Tien says, nodding his head in approval as the other boy leaps back to his feet, "That last kick had a lot of power in it. Incredible considering his age."

"Scared of a kid?" Yamcha taunts, squatting down to watching the battle, "I think Olve has this one. He's older and he was knockin' Gohan around like a rag doll a minute ago."

"Care to make a bet?' Tien smiles, "One week of chores on Gohan."

"Fine, but make it two weeks! I wanna see you scrubbing pans for longer than that."

The two men shake hands, returning their attention to the spar in front of them.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Gohan asks despite himself. He was worried that he had lost control again, the last thing he wanted to do was really hurt this kid.

Olve spits, glaring at him for asking that kind of question. Suddenly, Olve vanishes. Gohan desperately begins looking around for where he could have gone. Remembering what Kami had told him, Gohan allow himself to open up to everyone's energy. Without even looking up Gohan is able to block Olve's kick as he reappears. Though clearly shocked, the Saiyan does not relent and bounces off Gohan's forearms and comes in from the air. Not willing to simply stand by this time, Gohan flies up to greet him. Olve's punches are almost machine like in their speed and ferocity, and Gohan ends up taking a few hits. In the middle of the Saiyan's combo however, there is a lull. Gohan sees the faintest twitch in his left shoulder. Subconsciously, Olve is still using his left arm to attack. Briefly, Gohan can see Olve's shoulder twitch as though he had intended to throw a punch with his left hand. In that instant it becomes clear to Gohan what he should do. Olve's misstep leaves his defense open, the boy's left side presenting an easy target. Rearing up for a strike straight to Olve's heart Gohan can feel an early victory on the horizon. At the last second, the young hybrid Saiyan stops himself. In that moment his human heart gets the better with him, and he can see the look of determination in Olve's face. Yet, he cannot bring himself to exploit that weakness. Something inside of him urges him to not allow himself to cheapen this victory. With his rational mind clashing with his emotional heart, Gohan holds himself back for a fraction of a second. That second is all Olve needs to dash back to the ground and brings his arm up to block his head. Instead of pursuing him, Gohan simply floats above the Lookout.

"Well, come down here and fight!" Olve yells from the ground, "I'm not finished with you yet kid!"

"No way! I don't…I don't wanna fight anymore!" Gohan screams back, feeling himself shaking. _He doesn't even have two arms! This isn't even a fair fight!_ Gohan thinks to himself as he drops his guard, "I'm sorry Mr. Kami, but I just can't do it!"

He does not meet the elder Namekian's gaze, but the young boy can tell that it is not a look of approval. Faintly, he can hear Yamcha let out a small laugh to some of Tien's mumbling. Part of him is relieved, now Olve has no reason to fight him. Even though he is letting Mr. Kami down, it is still better than continuing this pointless battle. Besides, Gohan reasons, if Olve joins them up here they can fight as much as they want.

Instead of looking grateful though, Olve appears to be furious. The Saiyan's tail twitches in small, dangerous looking movements. "Don't you have any pride?! Why are you just giving up like this?" Olve asks, each word oozing with venomous contempt. Oddly enough, it almost sounds like pleading to Gohan. Still glaring at him, Olve takes a deep breath, "I want to beat you. I want to show them how strong I am."

"But…you don't have an arm," Gohan begins to say, "It's not…"

THUMP! Gohan's jaw cracks and blood begins to pour from his nose as the older boy's fist connects with his face. Olve had leaped into the air, taking the fight to the air without the ability to fly himself. The spike in Olve's energy is accompanied by the Saiyan's rage, which materializes as his foot being smashed into the back of Gohan's head. In what is quickly becoming a reoccurring nightmare, Gohan hits the floor of the Lookout hard. Red hot pain races through his body as Gohan tries to recover from those last attacks. Tearing up, Gohan struggles to gather his energy.

"Not broken," Olve whispers, his face briefly contorting in pain. He brings his arm back as he starts to fall, "God's Wrath!"

Without thinking, Gohan thrusts his hands out. Something about this moment causes Gohan to snap. Yellow energy flies from his hand like the roar of a dragon. Several tiles below Gohan's feet fly off the Lookout onto the Earth below. His attack races towards Olve, this time the idea of restraint is nowhere to be found. Both Gohan and Olve vanishes in a yellow flash.

* * *

Tien cannot believe his eyes. In an instant, Gohan had transformed from a crying child to some sort of demon. Even though he would have expected a large amount of power from Goku's son, this is something else. The triclops had been witness to Gou's greatest moments and he himself wields the Tri-Beam, so Tien knows what power feels like. This however, is leagues beyond anything he could have anticipate. It is all he can do to stay on his feet as the gigantic energy attack sails over his head.

"This is insane!" Yamcha yells next him, watching as the attack vanishes in the distance. The two humans look to see if there is anything even left of Olve. Thankfully a lack of training saves Olve's life in this situation. Only a foot below the attack, Olve is falling quickly towards the Lookout. Yamcha takes a step forward to help, but Tien holds him back.

"You care about that kid?" He asks, smiling, "Yamcha, I didn't think you had it in you."

His friend shakes his head and laughs, "I just wanna win the bet man." Yamcha takes another look at Olve and smiles, "I am glad he's alright though. What do you think of Gohan though?"

"I think I'm gonna win this bet," Tien simply says while smiling at Gohan, "I wonder how strong he'd be if we taught him some of our techniques."

* * *

When the smoke clears, Gohan finds himself breathing heavily. In that moment that his mind had gone blank. Burns had appeared on his hands. His stomach begins rumbling and he looks to see if Olve is alright. Luckily, the older boy had been saved by his inability to fly. The two Saiyans stare each other down, but Gohan finds himself nailed to the ground as Olve begins to march towards him. While the young hybrid is happy that his attack hadn't killed him, it does not appear that Olve does not feel the same way. All Gohan can do is close his eyes and hope that the older Saiyan shows mercy.

"That's enough!" Kami yells, appearing between the two of them. The elder Namkian glares at Olve. Everyone holds their breath to see if the boy will be provoked into attack the guardian again. Their fears are unfounded though, as Olve simply stops and politely sits on the ground as though awaiting instructions. "Glad you can see reason."

"Excellent job Gohan," Kami says, turning towards him with a smile on his face, "Your bravery and raw power are to be commended. Just by observation and basic training, you have learned not only how to fly but how to produce an energy wave of incredible magnitude."

"Kami, I believe that the moon is gone," Mr. Popo announces, looking off into the distance. Sure enough, the small sliver of moon that had been visible in the twilight sky is gone. The black jinn sighs, "Well at least we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Yes Mr. Popo, when this business with the Saiyans has been dealt with, I will restore it. Thankfully all that nonsense about the moon controlling the tide is a human myth," Kami tells his assistant.

"Really, then how does it work?" Yamcha asks, scratching his head, "I thought it had something to do with gravity acting on the oceans."

"Of course not Yamcha, that would be silly," Tien assures him, "It's so obviously controlled by magic."

"As I was saying," Kami interrupts, his tone alone silencing the humans, "You have progressed far quicker than anyone could have expected. Gohan, we shall advance your training to the next level. Besides receiving weighted clothing like the others, I will personally teach some of my greatest techniques. And I trust that the rest of you will do your best to pass along what you know to Gohan in the time we have left."

Tien steps forward, taking a deep bow. Finding himself embarrassed by all the praise being thrown his way, Gohan simply looks at his feet. _None of what they're saying is true_, Gohan thinks to himself as each of the humans, barring Yajirobe, promise to teach Gohan what they have learned over the years, _I'm still nothing like my dad._ Sneaking a look at the other Saiyan a wave of pity once again goes over Gohan. While it is true that that boy had only survived because of luck, it still does not feel right to Gohan that he is being praised as some kind of prodigy while his opponent is just ignored. Despite being more than three times his age the Saiyan still looks rather small. Gohan remembers how his father admitted to not growing significantly until he was about seventeen. It is clear to Gohan that Saiyans take longer to go through puberty than humans, so in many ways the two of them are quite similar despite their age gap.

"Mr. Kami, I can't accept this," Gohan interrupts. All eyes are on him now, so the boy steels himself for what he is about to say, "I think… think everyone should get this kind of training. All of you are a lot stronger than me, and it's just not fair that I get Mr. Kami's training. Everyone else should be treated the same way."

The aged Namekian gives him an odd look. It is not the look of praise from before, but rather curiosity. Without saying a word, he raises his hands and begins gathering yellow energy. All of them take a step back as the guardian's hands begins to glow brighter and brighter. With a small; grunt, Kami releases what he had been gathering. Instantly Gohan feels like he put on several hundred pounds. The suddenness of the weight drops the young boy to his knees. Around him, he can hear the others struggling to stand. By touching his chest Gohan can feel the new layer of thick weighted clothing that had been added to his attire. Gritting his teeth, and somewhat regretting his choice of asking for harder training for everyone, Gohan forces himself to his feet. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Olve struggling to do the same . Sweat is running down the older boy's face. More than that is a glint of determination that Gohan had only seen on his father during his own intense training sessions. For a second, their eyes meet. It is a challenge.

"Is…is this all?" Olve asks, straining to get each word out, "Double it."

Without so much as batting an eye, Kami points his finger at Olve. The boy ends up flat on his stomach in a rather pathetic position. Still, after a minute of lying there he slowly gets back to his feet. Seeing the other Saiyan push himself like that makes Gohan feel something inside of him. Almost akin to jealousy, this feeling is something strange to the young boy.

"Double mine too!" Gohan yells out, even though he can barely stand himself, "I wanna be ready for the Saiyans!"

* * *

_Six months later_

Space, the final frontier. This marks the end of a voyage for the two Saiyan attack pods. Their mission, to seek out new life and conquer it. To go where no one in Frieza's army had dared to go before.

Rounding a small red planet, the on-board computer for Prince Vegeta's pod awakens the monarch. Without complaint or groaning, the Prince examines the streams of data coming his way. All of their information about Earth appears to be accurate, as it should be considering it is for Prince Vegeta himself. Even from this distance, Prince Vegeta can see that the world is covered in mostly water. Information about the planet's atmosphere also appear onscreen, but Vegeta quickly shuts that off once it informs him that the air is breathable. He rests his head against the back of his seat, running through every possible scenario that awaits them. The footage provided by Raditz's scouter had been interesting to say the least. While the human that had fought Raditz are laughably weak, one had showed a tenacity and power that should have been impossible for an earthling. It had not taken the Prince long to realize that that man must have been Kakarot. While still far weaker than Raditz, and certainly weaker than himself, there was still something about him that had excited something in Prince Vegeta's blood. Watching the battle over again brings a smile to the face of the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Hey Vegeta. We're here," Nappa's voice interrupts over the intercom, "We'll be landing in about an hour. Think we're going to find a good fight once we get down there?"

"No, I'm afraid that this planet will likely not offer us much in the way of challenge," Prince Vegeta answers as they enter Earth's atmosphere, "Still, there are three other Saiyans on this little blue ball. Perhaps they will be able to provide us with some kind of entertainment. Though, their battle power readings are pathetic."

Nappa's laughter comes over the radio, "Two traitors and a half breed. That is, of course, assuming that the other boy is still alive. Did you happen to remember his name?"

"Afraid not. Pity, he could have been a great asset."

"Still could be," Nappa reminds him, "All we gotta do is show him how much fun fighting can be."

On that day, a little under one year from the arrival of Ole and Raditz, Earth would experience the beginning of its darkest hour. At exactly 11:42am, the two Saiyans arrived. An explosion that would be felt for miles is what accompanies the coming of those demons. This was the day the Earth stood still.

* * *

**AN:****A bit on the power levels here. This is what they are at the six month milestone, or when Gohan and Olve fought in this chapter. As you may have been able to guess Olve got a huge Zenkai boost from losing his arm. Gohan had also likely received a few from his training with Kami, though as we all know that's not the reason why Gohan will get so strong. Another note, I will not be including characters like Master Roshi or Kami in this list. The reason...they have not changed at all. Yet...**

**So without further delay, here is the obligatory power level list.**

**Olve - 1115**

**Piccolo - 1650**

**Goku - 1703**

**Gohan - 950**

**Yamcha - 902**

**Tien - 1150**

**Yajirobe - 764**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon Ball: Insurgent**

_**Earth's Defenders**_

_"Victorious warriors win first then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first then seek to win."_

_-_Sun Tzu

* * *

Radio waves can travel for an untold amount of distance through the vacuum of space. Interstellar communication has become possible thanks to innovations like advanced radio waves. Sounds, transcriptions, and even images can be sent millions of miles through the void to whoever needs them. Frieza's empire is able to stay in touch and under the tyrant's heel because of this very simple tool. A major problem, as a result, is the development of technology that allows less than lawful groups to intercept these messages. In a sort of shadow network, information sent through the Cold Family's empire is often picked up by third party sources.

Some of these groups are pirates. Like all great empires, the Cold Empire has its share of miscreants. The universe is a place large enough that even the concept of policing it seems like a fool's errand. So little acts of vandalism and looting go unnoticed outside the major trade lanes of the Empire. Soldiers are bribed and bought off while traders know to carry a little extra coin to pay the tolls set up by these groups. It is a simple system, but it works for all parties involved. And while many enjoy the life of going after poorly defended ships, other deal in the selling of information.

Lieutenant Leek is one of these people. Her fingers move across the com tables, monitoring scraps of data that migrate through the cosmos. Normally she would have one of the Gross twins do it, but they are sick with some kind of fungal infection. Her brown, monkey like tail acts as another hand and brings a cup of steaming caz to her mouth. The slightly bitter drink keeps her awake during the long hours aboard the ship. Black, spiky hair falls into her face, parting just before her eyes. She somtimes has to move it to keep it out of her face as she works. The endless stream of data bores her, as much as she would rather not admit it. She would much rather be out fighting against Frieza, or hunting down Prince Vegeta. She takes another sip of caz as her Prince's face occupies her thoughts.

The Prince, is a disgrace to their race. For as long as she could remember, she has harbored a hatred for his entire family. They had been the ones to allow Planet Plant to be destroyed by Frieza. The Prince had also been stupid enough to accept the lie, saying that a meteor had simply collided with their home world. Leek thanks her lucky stars that she had managed to be off world when it had happened. But, that does not mean her own anger was tempered. Something deep inside of her blood makes her want to rip the man limb from limb. Of course going after him would be suicide. Her lips curl into a smile as she pats the seeds in her pocket. A few bites of the Fruit, and she could easily reach or surpass his power level. The Captain had planted and eaten the Fruit on countless worlds, and his strength rivals that of even Frieza. Leek may only eaten it once, but her own strength had doubled as a result. A single bite had allowed her to even surpass her big brother. No, it was how close Vegeta is to Frieza that stops her from jumping in a pod and going after him. It would takes years of eating the Fruit to get her on Lord Frieza's level. With Vegeta being one of the Tyrant's top agents, it would draw unneeded attention. Sometimes, however, it is almost worth it. She licks her lips imaging what his blood must taste like...

The stylus she is holding snaps in two, bringing her attention back to her task at hand. She brushes off the bits of plastic and keeps working. There had been some interesting rumors going around that some of Frieza's agent had found something. The rumor was that it was the secret to immortality, which Leek knows could very well be a real thing. Some races like the Namekians seem to live forever, and the god like Kais must have come from somewhere. Leeks knows that the universe is a veyry big and weird place, and to dismiss anything as simple rumor could be costly. For that reason, she examines the date collected by a Frieza agent on one of Lord Cooler's planets. She intends to decode exactly what it is. Anything to give her crew a little bit of a leg up could be a huge help.

"And besides," Leek whispers as she leans back in her chair, "What girl wouldn't want to be young and beautiful forever?"

"Now, come to momma," Leek says under her breath as she inputs a series of commands. The code fails and she tries again. When that fails, she tries again. She keeps trying until she gets a result, "Let's see what your scouters picked up."

An image starts to appear on screen. It is a bit fuzzy, but she starts to enhance the image taken from the scouter.

What she sees causes her to drop her drink.

It is a picture of a boy, maybe a year or two younger than she is. The surroundings are that of a jungle, with wild looking plants as large as buildings around him. The boy is naked, but there is no denying his nobility. The cut of his chin, the piercing blue eyes. Even the way his tail hangs, the little things that only she would know. He had been in her dreams for as long as she could remember. His face is almost as familiar as her own by now.

Leek puts a hand to her mouth, "That's impossible, that's just impossible. You're dead, I saw you die."

Her tail wraps around her wrist as she continues to stare at the image on her screen. There is no doubt about it. This boy is him. He may looks different than when she had last saw him, but there is no mistaking it. Her fingers fly across the keyboard as she tries to scrounge up every single bit of data she can find surrounding the picture. In a few hours, she will have the name of the worker who put the glass in the damn scouter if that is what it takes. There is not a being in the entire universe that can hide from her if she wants to find them. Olve would be no exception.

* * *

The first taste of Earth's atmosphere is extremely pleasant for Nappa. Having stopped by Arlia and smelled the stinking corpses of insects for hours, it is nice to finally land on a planet so similar to Planet Vegeta. A variety of foods waft through the air, making the big Saiyan lick his lips. One of the worst parts of the job is that he can never sample some of the local cuisine, often he has trashed the planet long before they can find any remains. Instant meals or a nutrient supplement just get old after a while. Unlike a younger Saiyan these thoughts of food are not a fixation, but rather a pleasant distraction for the imposing warrior. Having seen much of the cosmos, Nappa can appreciate, to a certain extent, the qualities of this planet. Where many worlds have had their environments destroyed by their obsession with industry, the Earth is a surprisingly clean place. The skies are a bright blue and the clouds are a wonderful confection of white. Smirking, Nappa looks around at the architecture of the city they have landed in. The structures are as high as any in Frieza's empire, though they lack the polish of more advanced worlds. Part of Nappa wishes they could spend a little more time in this place, such worlds are rather rare after all.

What is not rare, however, is the reaction of the earthlings around them. Though a variety of shapes and sizes, some even resembling anthropomorphic beasts, all of them are staring up at the two of them with looks of terror. Many of them are screaming for the police or hiding behind their transports or worse, each other. This is the sort of thing that Nappa cannot stand, and his admiration for the planet quickly becomes contempt. Had aliens landed on Planet Vegeta unannounced as they had, Nappa knows that his fallen Saiyan brothers would have attacked on the spot for such an act of disrespect. So many species in the universe seem to lack the Saiyan's concept of honor. He spits when he sees a female earthling hide behind her younger son, a boy of no more than ten by the look of him. It makes him think of his own son that had died years ago on Planet Vegeta. Nappa knows the boy's mother would have stood her ground. It is better to fight and be killed like a warrior, than to run and hide. Through his years of service in the Saiyan Army, and under Lord Frieza, Nappa had discovered a distinct distaste for such cowardly displays. A crackle of energy begins to form in his hand as his anger grows.

"What a bunch of sniveling cowards," Nappa tells his smaller partner. He taps his scouter, laughing at the number on his display, "Look at that Vegeta, not a power level over six! Can you believe that Kakarot couldn't handle them?"

"Looks can be deceiving Nappa. There is likely more to this than we know," Prince Vegeta reminds him, "Let's just find the Dragon Balls and be done with this."

"Like the bug planet," Nappa continues, looking around some more, "Remember that one Vegeta?"

"Damn it Nappa," Prince Vegeta tells him, "Find the highest power levels on this miserable rock. I want to meet the Kakarot that gave Raditz so much trouble. We should probably see if that boy Raditz found is alive as well, though I doubt it. What was his name again? It slipped my mind. Probably something lower class like Turles or Toma."

"Probably, I honestly wasnt paying too much attention when Raditz was talking. I wanna fight someone," Nappa says with a sadistic grin. He raises two fingers into the air, reveling in the feeling of power coursing through him, "Mind if I have a little fun with them first?"

Prince Vegeta begins tapping his scouter with a bored expression on his face, "Fine Nappa. Just don't overdo it."

Before Nappa can let loose with his energy, his scouter beeps to life. Two power levels of about 1000 are headed their way. Looking to his right, the burly Saiyan can see two white auras racing towards them.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have a little fun after all," Vegeta says with a smirk, calmly landing on the city street to wait for their challengers, "Though, these fighters are far stronger than any of the reports sent by Raditz."

"How could such a pitiful planet produce fighters like that all of a sudden?' Nappa asks as he relaxes and lands next to Prince Vegeta, "It's doesn't make any sense."

"Who knows, perhaps they've been preparing for us somehow. It makes no difference though, they are still no match for the two of us," Prince Vegeta reassures him, "Immortality is within our grasp. Then no one will be able to oppose me."

At that moment, the fighters arrive. One of them is a Namek of all things. The Namek is dressed in a bizarre looking tunic complete with turban. Reading his power-level gives Nappa reading of about 1,000, though the Namek does not seemed worried in the slightest. The second of the two is clearly Kakarot. Despite the strange orange outfit, the young man's dark eyes are the same as Prince Vegeta's or his own. Though lacking in cruelty, a fire for battle clearly burns within his fellow Saiyan. Kakarot's wild hair style marks him as a member of the lower class. His puny power level is also a testament to that fact. On his scouter he only registers at about 1,000 as well. Nappa almost laughs when the younger Saiyan clenches his fists, as if he could actually do something against two elites.

"Piccolo, it's them," Kakarot says to the Namek, dropping down adjacent to them. The lower-class warrior stares directly at Vegeta, and the prince glares back in return. Something about seeing these two look at each other sends a shiver down Nappa's spine. Now Kakarot looks at him, "You two. There's nothing on this planet that you want. Leave, or suffer the consequences."

"Do you hear that Nappa? Looks like we're finished," Prince Vegeta sarcastically says, "If these two are here to stop us, we might as well just give up now."

"You shouldn't underestimate us," the Namek named Piccolo warns, his voice level and calm, "Doing so could be hazardous to your health."

Nappa suddenly feels very excited, "Vegeta! These two will be way more fun than any of these other earthlings! Let me have a crack at them."

"Not so fast Nappa," Prince Vegeta commands, raising a hand and addressing the two of them, "Kakarot, let me make something perfectly clear. I am aware that you are hiding your true power level. Perhaps you've hit your head harder than I would have thought possible, if you can't recognize an opponent as terrifying as Nappa or myself."

"Is that so?" Kakarot says with a cocky smile on his face, "I'll say this one more time, you're either going to leave here in peace or in pieces. This is my home, and I will protect it no matter what."

"Nice touch with that last bit," the Namek says to his comrade with a small smile on his face.

"Kakarot, see reason. I for one would not like to spill any Saiyan blood here today. There are so few of us left, what good would it do? However, it has been quite a long trip. I know that Nappa for one is hungry for a chance to fight the one that killed Raditz," Prince Vegeta tells the lower-class, a clear effort to control the malice in his voice. Nappa cracks his knuckles to emphasis Prince Vegeta's words, "Hand over the Dragon Balls. If you submit, I will allow you and your pathetic planet to live. Refuse, and you'll face the full power of the Prince of all Saiyans."

"We refuse, your highness," Kakarot immediately responds, flying into the air, "Follow us, there are too many people in this city for us to fight."

"And why the hell should we move?" Nappa retorts, taking a step forward, "Fight us here, coward."

"We can't fight at full power here. Like your Prince said, we're hiding our true strength," Kakarot tells him as he begins to slowly drift towards a series of mountains. He addresses Vegeta alone, "You do want to fight me at full power, right?"

With a little 'huff', Prince Vegeta begins to take flight with Nappa following suit. The Prince makes a small hand motion to signal Kakarot to begin flying, "By all means, lead the way then. It makes no difference to me where we fight. But know this, Kakarot, no tricks. We will have the Dragon Balls, or make you tell us where they are through more drastic measures."

Flaring up their auras, the four warriors take flight towards a pre-decided destination. The people of that city had been shaken, but are left alive by the intervention of Goku. Though it would have been fun to test his strength after months of travel, Nappa was more than willing to let the earthlings live for now. Kakarot and the Namek would prove to be far more entertaining than shooting the proverbial fish in a barrel. Still, there is no mistake in Nappa's mind that he will show the tailless traitor just how terrifying he could be. The way the low-class warrior had looked at him was enough to warrant a death sentence on its own. Before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, the other Saiyans had been wise to look at the ground when he passed. Back in those days, the name Nappa had commanded respect and fear. Today was a different story. More and more worms like Kakarot thought it just fine to disregard or mock him.

"Nappa, snap out of it," Prince Vegeta commands over the scouter so that only he can hear him, "Focus on the mission."

"Right, sorry Vegeta," Nappa responds, gritting his death as he watches Kakarot's back, "Won't let it happen again."

* * *

Tien awakens in a cold sweat the second he feels the two high energy signatures land on earth. The triclops begins cursing himself for sleeping so late. Last night he and Chiaotzu had worked into the wee morning hours training. It would appear that his body had simply given up, forcing Tien to sleep until about ten in the morning. In his groggy state Tien thinks that what he is feeling must be a sort of interlude to a nightmare. After a year of training Tien had imagined that they would ready to confront the Saiyans. Even if they could not outright defeat their enemies most of the humans believed that they would be able to win through guile or through their superior numbers. And that thought had been a comforting one for months now. But here was a sickening truth laid out before Tien's eyes; the Saiyans were stronger than they could have predicted. All of their hard-work would likely lead to nothing but death today.

Tien shakes away those thoughts and begins to get dressed. Protecting the people he loves takes precedent over any fear for his own life. Maybe a few years ago he might have hidden away, but today he was a different man. Pulling up the green pants of his _gi_, Tien looks down at the sleeping body of his lifelong partner. Chiaotzu is only a few years younger than him, but still reminds Tien of a child. For that reason, Tien had always felt protective of him. For that reason, even though it kills him inside, Tien begins to silently walk out the door. The small white fighter had not been able to obtain the new heights that he and Yamcha had. _He'll be safer here_, Tien justifies to himself as he readies himself to step outside.

"Tien?" Chiaotzu's small voice suddenly says. The three-eyed human turns around to see his friend beginning to sit up in their bed, "Where are you going?"

When Tien does not answer, the small fighter fills in the blanks, "The Saiyans are here, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Tien admits, unable to look his friend in the eye, "I'm going to fight them Chiaotzu. You should stay here, or go to Kame House. That way you can protect Launch and the others…"

"You're leaving me behind, aren't you?" Chiaotzu asks in a meek tone, "You don't think I'm strong enough."

"Yes, I'm sorry Chiaotzu but I need to do this. If you go you could be killed," Tien tries to make his next few words as cold and cruel as possible, "You'd only get in the way."

Instead of shrinking back like Tien had expected, Chiaotzu begins to get dressed. Before Tien knows it the small fighter is by his side. Smiling up at him, Chiaotzu begins floating upwards. "Mr. Tien, we're going to do this together okay? I want to be there for you."

Smiling despite himself, Tien takes his place next to his partner, "You're right Chiaotzu, let's go."

* * *

Piccolo cannot summon up the confidence that his ally seems to be radiating the closer they get to the battlefield. While the bigger Saiyan is the more menacing looking of the two, it had become clear to Piccolo early on that he was far weaker than the one named Vegeta. In fact, Piccolo is happy that his year of training with Goku had given him the power up he would need to take that one. Raditz had not been a particularly skilled adversary, having simply just thrashed him about like a barbarian. Piccolo is betting that the one called Nappa will fight in a relatively similar manner. Should that be the case, the former Demon King has no trouble believing that he will be able to claim the head of another Saiyan before the day is through.

Yet, and Goku must feel it too, the smaller Saiyan is disconcerting. His energy levels are just insane, easily dwarfing both of them even together. While Raditz had posed a similar challenge in some regards, this is something beyond facing a powerful warrior. Vegeta seems to be a living embodiment of death, as though he were some kind of hellish messenger sent to Earth for the sole purpose of destruction. It is not so much the sheer amount of power coming from the Saiyan that frightens Piccolo, but just how evil the energy seems to be. While no saint himself, a fact that Piccolo relishes, there is something so far removed from this Saiyan prince and the Demon King Piccolo. Their enemy seems to have the face of an arrogant tyrant; the way he looks at them reminds Piccolo of how he looks at ants. They are insignificant, they are a distraction or an amusement from this monarch's ultimate goal.

"Hey, Piccolo," Goku suddenly says, giving him a thumbs up, "I felt it too, but don't worry about it. We've prepared for this. We're ready."

Smiling despite himself, Piccolo stays fixated on their destination, "I hope you're right, Goku."

* * *

"Here, this place will do," Goku says as they pass over a barren wasteland.

Their field of battle would be a mountain pass. This place gets very little rain, so it is less populated by animal life than other spots they could have chosen for battle. The nearest human settlement was several mile south of this place, so the odds of them hurting someone is pretty low. Piccolo had actually been the one to pick the area out a few weeks ago, claiming that it was one of the nicer wastelands he had spent time in. All Goku cared about was getting these two aliens as far away from other people as possible. When they fought, he wanted to make sure it would be at his full power. Having any of the other humans get in the way would rob him of some of the satisfaction of revenge.

"So, this is where you've chosen for your final resting place?" the Saiyan named Vegeta muses as he and Nappa touch down, "Not exactly what I was hoping for given our scans of the planet. You should know, Kakarot, that if you do not give up this little maverick streak that we will be forced to kill you. It is in your best interest to simply hand over the Dragon Balls. I'll even spare your life and the lives of the people on this planet."

"As if we'd let you just waltz out of here with the Dragon Balls," Piccolo spits, "Besides, I don't trust a word that comes out of your mouth. You Saiyans are disgusting."

"Except me, right Piccolo?" Goku asks with a grin.

"Especially you Goku."

"Enough clowning around," Vegeta snaps, reaching into his belt, "I think it's only fair that we give you a chance to warm up. Besides, if you can't beat these, then there really is no point to us getting our hands dirty.

Vegeta is holding up a little vial filled with what Goku thought at first were Senzu Beans. The smaller of the two Saiyans tosses the vial over to Nappa, smiling at the two of them in a sinister manner. After shaking it a few times, Nappa begins to plant them in the arid soil of their battlefield. Too curious to stop them, Goku watches as Nappa soaks each bean with a few drops of water. After a minute, the ground begins to shake where Nappa had planted his alien seed. Cracks begin to form and from those cracks the heads of six green creatures begin to break through to the surface. The little green monsters are about the size of a human child with a malformed looking large head. They chatter and chirp in some sort of strange language, more animalistic than rational. Their power-levels are also quite surprising considering their sudden appearance, clearly much stronger than they look. All of them sniff the air before turning towards Goku and Piccolo with a hungry expression.

"They're…they're hideous!" Piccolo says, taking an involuntary step backwards, "What kind of monsters are those?"

"These? Well these are what we like to call Saibamen," Nappa explains, patting one fondly on the head, "They grow in the soil of planets that we want to conquer, pretty useful shock troopers if you ask me." The burly Saiyan grins, "All of them are about as strong as Raditz himself."

"What?! No way!" Piccolo yells, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. Regaining his composure, Piccolo simply begins taking off his weighted turban and cloak, "Fine, grow as many as you want. If you must know, I'm the one that killed your friend a year ago. All of these things are nothing to me."

"What do they taste like?" Goku wonders out loud, scratching his head, "Probably like broccoli, or lettuce. Not every good I bet."

The other three fighters simply stare at the Saiyan in a sort of stunned silence before Nappa speaks up, "Well…anyways you're still no match for our Saibamen. They'll tear you apart!"

Moving faster than any human eye could follow, Goku engages the Saibamen. His sudden movement catches one of them by surprise and his fist crashes through its head with a satisfying 'squish'. Three of the five begin to realize what has happened and begin lounging towards the Earth raised Saiyan. Smiling to himself, Goku pushes out with a large _kiai_ blast. The powerful air currents send the Saibamen flying in all directions. Instead of relenting though Goku pursues the one to his right. A blast of blue energy ends the creature's life without as much as a scream. Charging up a Kamehameha, Goku fire the beam directly at the Saibaman on his flank. Like its brother, this creature simply eases to be under the intensity of Goku's attack. The blast leaves an ugly scar on the planet's surface before destroying a mountain behind the creature. The other Saiyans seem to be watching the scene with a reserved amusement, neither looking surprised that two Saibamen had just been taken down.

Looking over, Goku sees Piccolo engaging the other two. The green creatures had tried to gang up on the Namek. Clawing and biting like wild dogs seems to be the only semblance of a fight style. Almost lazily, Piccolo flies upwards to avoid the green creatures. When they pursue, a manic looks seems to come over Piccolo's face. He grabs one of them by the arm, evidently breaking it judging by the quick spurt of blood. With a yell, Piccolo tosses the Saibaman towards its companion, sending both crashing to the ground. In a disgusting display, Piccolo lets out a bellow of yellow energy. Goku briefly wonders if those two might taste better now that Piccolo has deep-fried them.

"So, is that really the best you've got?" Piccolo taunts, landing next to Goku, "We're not the same earthlings we were before."

"Oh, I think we have exactly what we need," The one named Vegeta tells them, smiling at the two of them with an unsettling smile, "Yes, it is as I predicted."

"And what was that?" Piccolo continues, gritting his teeth.

"That you've been hiding your power-levels. So congratulations on reaching a power-level of 5021 Namek," Vegeta laughs, "And to you to Kakarot, 5456 is very impressive for a low-class warrior like yourself."

"Yep, they sure are strong Vegeta," Nappa comments while taking off his own scouter and tossing it aside, "Heck, Kakarot is even stronger than me. I hope they know how to fight, because I'm excited to test my strength for the first time in a long time."

"Well we already beat your Saibamen without any trouble," Piccolo taunts, "Looks like your little trick didn't work as well as you planned."

"Beat our Saibamen?" Vegeta asks with a cruel grin on his face, "Oh no my dear Namek, I'm afraid your fight with them is going to end in our favor after all.

"Wait, weren't there six of them?" Gou asks, suddenly looking around.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, the remaining Saibamen suddenly latch onto him. Try as he might, Goku cannot seem to shake the creature off of him. A sickening feeling comes to his stomach as the creature begins to pulsate a sickly green energy.

* * *

**AN: ****We are now entering the Vegeta Saga, which will be very action heavy. I hope that you all will have an awesome time, because I sure am excited. Saibaman fans, I apologize. The little guys just couldn't handle Son Goku himself it seems.**

**As always, thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review! Love ya guys!**

**Power Levels:**

**Goku - 5456**

**Piccolo - 5021**

**Saibaman - 1200**

**Nappa - 5100**

**Vegeta = 18000**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragonball: Insurgent**

_**War of the Worlds**_

_"Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance."_

_-Sun Tzu_

* * *

_Olve barely has time to react before Bardock is on top of him. The lower-class boy had managed to get in a sneak attack through trickery. Drawing on reserves of speed that he did not even know he had, Olve jets away from his opponent just as Bardock's kick to his collarbone would have finished the fight right there. An arc of red energy flies from Olve's palm in response. Searing the tips of his hair, Bardock manages to get out of the way in time. Olve dances around the hail of blue bullets that Bardock had thrown his way._

_ "Don't you think you should just give up? You're never going to beat me, little orphaned Bardock!" Olve taunts as he flies towards the other boy._

_ Unlike Olve, Bardock had not mastered flight or energy attacks to the same degree as most of the elite children. As a result, he is unprepared for the aerial assault raining down on him. The boys become a whirlwind of limbs with Olve kicking from above. Using his wrist to take the brunt of the attack, Bardock counters with some angry jabs, but Olve manages to get ahold of his wrist and flip him onto his back. Flying up for a dramatic flair, Olve comes screeching down ready to crush Bardock into the surface of Planet Plant. Unwilling to simply lay in the dirt like he should, Bardock aims an energy blast towards Olve's face. The elite boy grabs his face as it burns his face._

_ "Not yet," Bardock spits, forcing himself to stand, "I'll die before I lose to the likes of you."_

_ "You're a real bastard you know that right?" Olve says as he floats back to the surface, rubbing his hand through his brown hair, "You're lucky that my dad said that I'm not allowed to kill you yet. Once the war is over though you're dead, Bardock."_

_ "If you survive," Bardock retorts with a grin, "Then we'll fight to the death. And I'll win."_

_ "As if," Olve says with a smile, sitting down as the two boys begin to watch one of Plant's suns begin to dip into the horizon, "That'll suck though."_

_ "What do you mean?" Bardock asks, while laying on his back to relax._

_ "Well…you're the only one that's still trying to get stronger," Olve explains, "Sometimes, I feel like we're the only ones training here at camp. The rest are just surviving, willing to just accept whatever happens. But you're different."_

_ Bardock punches his arm and laughs, "When did you become such a little wimp?"_

_ Olve only smiles in response, looking towards the future with a big smile._

* * *

The explosion is heard for miles around as the Saibaman detonates. All of the warriors that had assembled on that battlefield briefly disappear as the blinding light of the little green bomb goes off. At least ten pounds of dust and debris are thrown up into the air, and Piccolo would have been coughing and sputtering if he was not in shock to what he had just witnessed. Where Goku, his greatest rival, once stood is now a crater. A sense of dread comes over Piccolo as the smoke clears. The hole itself is easily ten feet by ten feet, a surprisingly perfect little tomb. Except this tomb lacked a body to fill it. Of the combatants, nothing remains except a single green arm. That tiny limp is all the proof that the explosion had ever happened. Goku's body is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh that's a real shame Vegeta," The Saiyan Nappa comments, bringing his head back and laughing, "Guess Kakarot just couldn't cut it against my Saibamen. Too bad, I was really hoping to get a crack at him."

"You…you monsters," Piccolo struggles to say, gritting his teeth as he stands as Earth's sole defender, "That was cowardly."

"Well Namek, don't you think it's about time we end this little charade?" Prince Vegeta asks with a bemused expression on his face, "Kakarot had a higher power-level than you and he was still dispatched quite easily."

"Goku was a fool, I won't be as easy," Piccolo says, "I'm not as easily distracted or susceptible to your tricks."

"You know, I am getting real tired of your tone towards the Prince," Nappa says a slight growl to his voice, "Vegeta, let me shut him up once and for all. Now that Kakarot's dead I gotta do something to alleviate the boredom."

"Do whatever you like Nappa," Prince Vegeta says, closing his eyes, "Once this one is taken care of we can start looking for the Dragon Balls. Just make it quick, and try not to get his blood everywhere."

Piccolo does not waste any time in attacking. In a battle like this it is usually kill or be killed. He launches a flurry of kicks and punches at the larger Saiyan. Those that do not deflect off his armor are blocked by well-timed arm bars. Leaping into the air to get some distance, Piccolo looks down in horror as the larger Saiyan pursues him with a sadistic grin. Before he can react Nappa is above him. Suddenly, Piccolo finds his vision consumed by the Saiyan's massive fist. Forced downward, Piccolo puts all of his energy into his back. The Namek becomes a screaming white missile as he impacts the Earth.

Even Nappa is surprised at the results of a simple punch. While he had put quite a bit of power into that it attack he certainly had not expected the Namek to disappear. Grinning savagely, the large Saiyan drops to the ground and begins walking towards his prince. Even though the battle had been a short one, it had been proficient to get a few kinks out of his neck. Evidently it had been boring as Prince Vegeta had not even bothered to open his eyes.

"Guess these older models are broken Vegeta," Nappa says, "These guys defiantly weren't in the five-thousand range. No way, maybe like 500."

"I suppose that's possible Nappa," Vegeta agrees, carefully surveying the area. Like a good subordinate, Nappa follow's his master's eye. As he does he notices something odd where the Namek had landed. A tiny little hole in the bedrock."

"What in the hundred hells…" Nappa begins to say as he moves to investigate.

His words are cut off by a point blank blast of yellow energy.

Piccolo follows up his surprise attack by stretching his arm towards Nappa's neck. There is a satisfying gasp of pain as his claws break the skin and warm blood begins to trickle down his hand. With a heave, the former Demon King forces Nappa into the air. Bursting out of the earth with an ear splitting yell, Piccolo pulls himself up his arm as it returns to his body. Before the big Saiyan has a chance to blink, Piccolo is on him with a flurry of quick and powerful strikes. Using his fists, claws, feet, and even head Piccolo does not allow himself to a second to relent. Knocking the burly Saiyan aside with a powerful arm bar, the Namek brings his finger to his head.

"Well this is certainly interesting," Vegeta says just loud enough for Piccolo to hear with his enhanced hearing, "Poor form Nappa. See you in the next dimension."

Smirking at the accuracy of the prophecy, Piccolo begins to feel the energy coursing through his finger like electricity. Purple sparks appear in his vision as he locks onto to Nappa's heart. The ugly Saiyan only has a chance to reorient himself before his inevitable demise.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yells, sending the laser towards Nappa's heart.

* * *

The cold of the Yazabat Heights stings Gohan's face as the boy jumps from craggily mountain to craggily mountain. He had spent the last month of his life here, and it had been a brutal month indeed. Yazabat Heights is one of those regions of the world that is better left forgotten. Most of the world was only barely aware of this place's existence, and in an age of capsules that was a rare thing indeed. The soil is of such a poor quality that very few crops can be grown here, and even if they did survive the yearlong dry winter would surely kill them off before they had a chance to go to market. Where Mt. Pazou, Gohan's childhood home, was not exactly a tropical paradise there had been some attempt sot at least extract the multitude of rare minerals in the core of the rock. From an economic standpoint, were it not for the multitude of monsters romancing Mt. Pazou, such places like these should be abundant with untapped wealth. Yazabat Heights fails in this regard as well, with no rare or useful minerals to be found in its little section of the Earth's crust. Dead rocks and dead animals are all that one will find here.

So, naturally, Mr. Popo had deemed it perfect to serve as the grounds of the last leg of Gohan's training. When the young hybrid had adapted to the blistering cold, he found that the atmosphere here with his weighted vest were enough to push him to his limit every day. Not to mention, such a place is fraught with danger, something Gohan reminds himself as the little plateau he had reached crumbles slightly under his weight. Oddly enough though the young boy feels a shaking underneath his feet, though the tectonics here weak at best. Looking down, he only has a moment to scramble into the sky as his little resting spot becomes little more than a pile of dust.

"Whew, that was a close one," Gohan says to himself as he wipes his brow, "Almost had me that time!"

On the ground below him is the scowling form of Olve. Despite the instance that he do otherwise, the older Saiyan had followed Gohan and Mr. Popo to Yazabat in order to continue his own training. In the month before he had gone off with the humans in order to get the basics of his technique down, but had returned upon hearing about how much Gohan had improved. Since coming to Yazabat the older Saiyan had made it a point to hunt Gohan down every day and challenge him to a fight. Likely he would already have pressed an advantage, if the boy had ever learned to fly. Gohan lets out a sigh as Olve leaps onto the air to engage him. They exchange a few swift blows, Olve's attack resembling a random flurry of punches and kicks while in the air. All Gohan has to do is hold out against the stronger boy until gravity does the work for him. Sure enough, after a second or two Olve falls back to the ground.

"Maybe you should take off your weighted clothes!" Gohan yells down with a smile, "Might help you stay in the air longer."

Characteristically, Olve does not say anything. Seeing that the boy had dropped his aggressive posture, Gohan flies down to meet him. Wordlessly, Olve reaches into his tunic and pulls out a bit of preserved meat. He rips it in half with his teeth and gives Gohan some. The two of them eat their meal in silence. The only sound around them in the constant winds of Yazabat.

"When do you think the Saiyans will show up?" Gohan finally asks to break the silence. All day he had been feeling a sense of dread, more so than usual. Being this isolated had left a vacuum of information that Gohan was not used to. When his companion does not answer Gohan keeps talking, "Should be soon. I can't believe it's already been a year."

Olve seems to tense at the mention of time. The boy's partially bald tail flicks irritably. Undeterred, Gohan continues, "Mr. Kami and Mr. Popo say I'm already stronger than my dad, heck I think everyone is. Can you imagine just how strong my dad will be now? Or maybe even that Piccolo guy. It'll be so great to see them again.

Olve responds by biting down on his meat harder, savagely ripping off a chunk and continuing to stare into the distance.

"Remember when we had to tag-team against Mr. Tien and Mr. Yamcha?" Gohan reminisces, "I just hope we do better against the Saiyans. Especially since ya know you can't…well…"

"Can't what?" Olve snaps, using his one arm to put away his little dinner, "Can't fly?"

"Well…yeah I mean you can't yet. Maybe your balance is off or something," Gohan points out whilst staring at the stump on Olve's body. He quickly realizes from Olve's murderous expression that like his lack of a left arm this was a sensitive subject, "But you will soon, I just know it. If you just let me or Mr. Popo show you I'm sure you'll learn it in no time."

"No" Olve says as a response, standing up and beginning to stretch, "You learned it on your own. I'll figure it out soon."

At that moment, Mr. Popo suddenly appears in front of them with a loud 'pop'. The djinn had materialized on his carpet, looking at he two frightened children with the same blank expression he usually wore. Something feels off about the assistant to Gohan however. There is an odd look of tiredness in his eyes that one would never have expected from the normally diligent creature. Even his energy seem afferent to Gohan, fluctuating from calm to hints of nervousness.

"They're here," Olve says to confirm Gohan's fears. The older Saiyan looks genuinely afraid for the first time in his life. There is a tremor to his voice and his body is shaking, "Both of them. Aren't they?"

Mr. Popo nods slowly, "Indeed. Goku and Piccolo have already begun to engage the invaders. They have taken them away from more depopulated areas."

"My dad's fighting them? Gohan asks, now excited, "Then let's get going, I want to see my dad."

"This will not be a reunion Gohan," Mr. Popo remind shim with a stern voice, "The safety of the planet and its people must take priority over all else. The sort of destructive power these two Saiyans are capable of is like nothing this world has ever seen before. Your feelings towards your father must be kept in check by the gravity of our situation."

"It should be a good fight," Olve says, stepping onto the carpet with a clearly forced bravado, "If you want to stay here Gohan, that's fine by me."

The allure of the challenge gets Gohan's blood pumping as he steps onto the carpet. A whirlwind of emotions is going through him as Mr. Popo gathers his energy to take them to the battlefield. While he knows that Mr. Popo is right, something inside of him cannot help but be happy that this day has come. Not a week had gone by where Gohan had not dreamed of the day his father sent him away to prepare for these invaders. Now Gohan has an opportunity to stand beside him, to show him what he's learned over the last year. Despite Mr. Popo's warning and Olve' nervousness, Gohan is happy to see the bleak Yazabat Heights disappearing in an instant. All that matters now is being able to show his father just how much he has grown in the last year.

* * *

Nappa does not need a Scouter to tell that he is in trouble. Drawing on reserves of strength, the burly Saiyan lets out a might battle cry that causes the very earth below his feet to start shaking. As the Namek lets loose his attack Nappa is ready with his response. Powerful yellow lightning surrounds his body, raising his own power level by a couple of thousand at the very least. Given more time he might have been able to deflect eh attack entirely, perhaps even frying the insolent Namek along with any human settlements behind him. As he was now, caught unawares and damaged, the best he can do is meet the purple arrow head on. When his aura meets the attack an explosion of white hot light fills the old Saiyan's vision. His hearing is useless as a sonic boom erupts in the gap between him and his opponent. The sheer force of it all causes him to fly backwards, and he is only just able to stop himself mere inches from the ground. Bellows of black smoke emerge to further separate the two, with Nappa losing sight of the Namekian in the fog.

"Damn, little slug got me," Nappa curses to himself as he flies upwards at supersonic speed. In the blink of an eye the Saiyan is able to climb above the fog and spot the Namekian coughing and wheezing from the effort. A cruel smile stretches across his face, "Hehe, little bastard is tougher than I thought. This is more fun than I thought it would be."

"Don't get cocky, I'm not finished yet!" The Namek yells, finding Nappa almost instantly, "You're going to pay for underestimating me!"

When fights like this start, Nappa cannot help but feel a sense of overwhelming excitement. Despite the alien nature of his opponent there is a clear lust for battle that exists within all Saiyans in that Namekian eyes. The sheer ferocity of the attack was not due to desperation, a tactic that Nappa saw often on worlds, but with murderous intent. Though invisible, Nappa can see the malice overflowing from the green skinned man. Nothing short of his death would satisfy this creature, one that was smart enough to make such a thing even remotely possible. Silently, Nappa thanks the dead Saiyan gods that this Namekian lacked the power to kill him. If he did, there is no doubt in Nappa's mind that this would be a deadly opponent indeed. Gritting his teeth he brings back the crackling aura he had before. The clouds around his head part ways as he brings his full power to bear upon the earth. No enemy had ever gazed upon the maelstrom of power he could generate without feeling the vice grip of fear around their heart. This Piccolo was no exception. The Namekian eyes bug out of their head as he tries to comprehend the sheer power that Nappa is generating. On the ground only Prince Vegeta seems to be calm, no doubt due to his lord's own power. A power that, though it sometimes irks Nappa to admit, dwarfed his own.

"He's…he's a monster!" The Namek yells, temporarily losing his cool, "To think that a being could generate that much power, it's incredible!"

"I'm no monster," Nappa tells the Namek with a smirk.

Flying faster than any earthling eye could possible hope to follow, Nappa's fist slams into the Namekian chest. There is a squishing sounds as the green man double over, purple blood spraying onto his armor and touching his face. Letting out a roar, Nappa's aura engulfs the Namekian, causing his skin to sizzle and burn just from contact. Laughing hysterically from the amount of adrenaline in his system, Nappa drop kicks the Namekian. The beating does not end there, it is too soon for the Saiyan. Even as the Namekian is free falling, Nappa continues to pummel him. Dozens of Nappa's attacks connect with Piccolo's skull before he decides to finish it. Wrapping his enemy in a bear hug, Nappa increases the velocity of their descent until moments before they hit the ground. With a huff he throws the Namek into the earth with enough force to cause a new crater in the Earth's surface.

"Nappa!" Prince Vegeta yells, unfolding his arms for the first time, "What are you doing?"

"Oh come on Vegeta, I'll finish him off in a few minutes," Nappa tells his prince with a hearty laugh, "I want to see how much the slug man can heal first."

"You idiot look behind you!" Prince Vegeta warns.

It was too late.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

The train of blue light slams into Nappa, catching him off guard. The force of the impact knocks him into the air, defenseless and unprepared for such an attack. A new pain shoots across his chest and arms as he realizes that his armor is beginning to melt onto his body. Whatever attack this is made of has enough energy to even damage the high grade armor that Saiyans wore into battle. Screaming in pain, Nappa wildly flings the armor off of himself. After what seems like an eternity, with at least three of his ribs broken as a result, the attack ends and Nappa is able to look at his attacker.

Standing triumphantly is Kakarot. His uniform had been torn to pieces and there are a few burn son his cheek, but for the most part the younger Saiyan was totally unharmed from his run in with the Saibaman. Years of discipline, and his own rage, keep Nappa on his feet as he looks over his new situation. Instead of staying down in the dirt, the Namek begins to stand up like their entire battle was nothing. All he does is crack his neck and brush some of the dirt from his chest. The two of them simply share a smile.

"How…how did you survive the Saibaman bomb?!" Nappa asks, surprised at the own terror that had begun to creep into his voice. Such a feat should not be possible for a low born warrior like Kakarot when even he, the Saiyan Army General Nappa, would have needed an hour to fully recover. Kakarot should not be standing there before him, smiling of all things. Nappa refuses to believe it. The boiling Saiyan blood in his veins refuses to believe it. "Damn you, damn you to hell Kakarot! I am the great Nappa! You have no idea how terrifying I am!"

"Then go ahead and show us," Kakarot taunts with an irritating smile, "You don't seem to be all that strong. Guess we over estimated you with such an elaborate plan."

"You're powerful, but against both of us you're nothing special," The Namek says with a sickening grin on his face.

All at once the real flow of the battle dawns on Nappa. These two weaklings were playing with him, using him to gauge the strength of Prince Vegeta. They are giving him that same look he often used on lesser lifeforms before he crushed them. The little smile, the relaxed body language, everything about these two says one thing. They are telling Nappa that he is not worth their time, more of a stepping stone to the real battle. While there is a lack of the ruthlessness of a killer in them, it is clear what will happen next. Alone, their power-levels were comparable to his own, but together he would be overrun within a matter of minutes. If Kakarot was able to hit him with an energy attack of that magnitude after taking a direct hit from a Saibaman bomb, there is no doubt that their combined power would render him little more than a stain on this field.

_No! NO! I won't let them treat me like this!_ Nappa thinks to himself as lightening crackles around his body in the manner that would remind these earthlings of old gods. An orb of brilliant white light forms in his hand as he puts all of his energy into a single attack. He was Nappa, the mightiest Saiyan alive or dead. The number of worlds that had been crushed beneath his heel were far too numerous to count. In every battle he had fought with the pride, brutality, and drive that were prized by his people. He, and he alone, carried on the traditions of the elite warrior caste. He was a living legend, a relic of a bygone age of glorious warriors. His father had served King Vegeta, and his father before that, and so on and so for as long as the Saiyans have had a ruler. Dying here on a miserable planet light years from civilization was not an option. Letting his power rise fully to the surface he takes one last look at his precious prince, _I will serve you till death my lord. I swear so on my pride!_

"Piccolo, let me handle this," The tailless renegade announces, dropping down and cupping his hands, "KA…ME…HA…"

"You low-class bastard, take this. The power of the Saiyan race!" Nappa screams.

"ME…" Kakarot continues to chant, ignoring Nappa's speech. Blue and white light forms in his hands.

"BOMBER DX!" Nappa screams, howling like an animal as he throws his very soul at the peasant that had dared to challenge him.

"HA!" Kakarot counters, firing a titanic wave of energy at him.

Their attacks level the nearby mountains due to the sheer ferocity of their power. One could trace the origins of each attacks from the ugly, glowing red scars left behind from them. Neither of them gives an inch, Nappa only digging his heels into the earth as he prepares for the attacks to meet in the center of the field. His vision is consumed by the light show of a thousand suns. All he can hear is his Saiyan blood sizzling in his ears as the battle escalates to this.

* * *

Goku is thrown back with such a force that he does not have time to register what had happened. Luckily, Piccolo had moved fast enough to catch him. His head is still ringing from the impact. Where he had fired the Kamehameha wave is still smoking, as is where the larger Saiyan launched his own attack. For an instant both of them share the same expression on their faces. One of total confusion. Goku begins to check himself for injuries, or worse a halo, and Piccolo's expression confirms his theory. Neither he nor the Saiyan named Nappa were injured from that energy clash. Something, or someone, had blocked their attack. The clouds of black smoke block his vision. When the winds do carry the fog away left standing is the smaller Saiyan. Incredibly, with is bare hands the small Saiyan with the prominent widow's peak had stopped both of their attacks. There is not a scratch on him, nor a fleck of dirt to mar the warrior's armor. The Saiyan simply smiles at Goku in the most arrogant fashion that he had ever seen. As soon as the smoke clears, Napa begins approaching his partner.

"Vegeta, I was about to crush them. If you'd only give me a few more minutes, these two would be nothing more than space dust," The bulky Saiyan says, his anger seeping through him and for a minute Goku fears that he will attack his partner, "Please let me finish…."

"Oh I think you're finished as it is," Prince Vegeta snaps back, turning his back to Nappa, "These two are clearly beyond your current level Nappa."

"This guy is incredible," Piccolo whispers to Goku as they regain their composure, "Can you feel that? He took both of your attacks and didn't bat an eye."

"Yeah, he's really something," Goku says, unable to hide the smile growing on his face, "I'm getting really excited."

""I…I can't let you interrupt my battle!" Nappa yells at the smaller Saiyan, his fists clenched, "Let me kill them Vegeta."

"Are you defying an order from your prince?" Vegeta cold says.

"No…No Prince Vegeta," Nappa submissively answers, glaring at the two of them with hatred in his eyes, "I will leave Kakarot and the Namek to you."

"Like hell you are!"

All four of the combatants look around for who had interrupted their battle. When Goku does see them though, his face splits into a huge grin. Flying towards them is Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. All of his friends wave at him as they touch down. Goku tries to sense their power-levels and nearly does a double take. The last time he had seen Yamcha he was still weaker than King Piccolo. Now, it is the total opposite. Just from their energy alone, it is clear to Goku that Yamcha alone could easily have defeated Radtiz as he is now. The same goes for Tien, who is just about even with Yamcha. The triclops human give him a stern look before placing his hand on Chiaotzu's head. While the little guy is still not in Tien's league, it is clear that he also trained just as hard as the two of them. The three humans stare at the three Saiyans with determined looks upon their faces, making it clear that they had come for a fight.

"So, these are the Saiyans," Tien comments, "Not as nasty as I would have thought."

"And, just who are you?" Vegeta drolly asks, "This is a battlefield, not a circus."

"You're the monkeys here," Yamcha retorts, stepping forward, "Goku, catch!"

Yamcha throws Goku a small sack from his belt. Instantly, the earth raised Saiyan knows what they are. Grinning he opens up the bag and pours at two green Senzu beans. Offering Piccolo one, the two of them eat them up. Goku's strength returns to him, and then some. All hunger or soreness in his body evaporates as the beans work their magic. For a brief moment he considers throwing one of the beans to Nappa. Perhaps a year ago he might have offered a battered opponent like Nappa one so to make the fight fair. But, he still remembers the look on Chi-Chi's face as she died. The memory of his wife replaces the pity in his hard with cold determination. They would pay for destroying his home and driving a wedge between him and his son.

"Thanks Yamcha," Goku tells his friends giving them a thumbs up, "You guys have gotten so strong. With all of us, this should be easy."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Nappa interrupts while ripping a tooth out of his mouth, "Prince Vegeta is the strongest fighter in the universe. What hope does your planet have?"

"We're about to find out," Yamcha says, before to Goku's amazement, begins to fly towards Vegeta with his fists shaped like claws, "Wolf Fang…"

Yamcha falls to the ground clutching his stomach and coughing blood before Goku can even blink. Everyone screams out in surprise as one of their warrior's falls so easily to the Saiyan prince. Vegeta regards the human writhing in pain at his feet with a sort of amused contempt. Goku can clearly see that the prince had used minimal effort in defeating their friend. Cruelly, the Saiyan only absentminded rubs his fist before turning to address the earthlings. In the corner of his eye, Goku can see Piccolo begining to fidget with the collar of his weighted cloak.

"Now, I want all of you to come at me at once," Vegeta commands with a wicked smile, "Using anything less than your full power will not be tolerated."

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! Welcome back! I am very sorry that this chapter took so long to upload. I was lazy and got discouraged but I have returned. This summer I plan to put more emphasis in my writing in order to give you guys more content! The goal is a new chapter every week and a half. So the next chapter will likely be up between next Friday and Sunday. Hopefully we will finish the Vegeta Saga by summer's end! I am very excited to continue this story. I noticed that I got a few new follows and favorites during my absence. In fact seeing that a few a days ago inspired me to write this new chapter as soon as possible. Thank you so much for all the support, it means so much to me. The more I think people want to read this story the more inclined I will be to continue it!**

**On another note I will also be uploading new content for two other stories that I have written. If you're a Harry Potter fan who doesn't mind a very heavy OC story (hell Potter doesn't show up at all in part 1) then please check out Gypsy Magic: The Yoska Frescka Chronicles. Or if sci-fi is more your thing perhaps give my story "Peace is a Lie" a read, which features a plot that is again OC heavy. They are earlier stories but I'd love your opinions on them, especially considering that I will be finishing Gypsy Magic by summer's end.**

**As always please be sure to leave a short review, I love hearing what you guys think. Alright have a great day guys, love you all!**

**Power Levels:**

**Goku (Kamehameha): 6301**

**Nappa (lightning aura): 5500**

**Yamcha: 2400**

**Tien: 2743**

**Chiaotzu: 900**

**Gohan: 2800**

**Olve: 3056**

**Question for the Reader: What is your favorite DBZ couple and why?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon Ball: Insurgent**

_**The Red Badge of Courage**_

_"Every murder turns on a bright hot light, and a lot of people have to walk out of the shadows."_

_\- Mark Hellinger_

* * *

_Leek watches as her partner continues to push himself harder and harder. Against three middle-class Saiyans, even an elite would be pressed. Yet Olve takes each of them as they come. He flips the first onto his back, before countering another attack with a swift kick the to the older man's chest. With a small red blast of energy, the fight ends as quickly as it began._

_ "Bravo, you certainly showed them," Leek congratulates, sarcastically clapping as she takes a sip from her water skin, "But you know, you should drag your fights out a bit longer, make it more interesting for me."_

_ "Maybe if I could fight someone like Nappa or Bardock again you'd be entertained," Olve complains, wiping his face with his tunic, "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to train too."_

_ "It's much more fun to see you work up a sweat," Leek says while batting her eyelashes, "It'd be sexier if you'd take your shirt off though. Let me see the results of all that hard work."_

_ "You're funny," Olve says, walking away, with Leek jumping off her little spot to follow whim, "What's the report from the front?"_

_ "We suffered pretty heavy loses yesterday. Paragus' division was hit pretty hard. The numbers are still coming in but I'd say losses of about seventy-seven percent," Leek pauses and shakes her head, "But Lord Vegeta now controls ten percent of the Legume City."_

_ "Perfect, now Paragus will have to rebuild his army. We can move my father's forces forward and take a few more blocks before the week is out. Tell my platoon that all lower-class warriors are to appear at the front when we move out. We'll run through their ammo with the peasants, then send in the elites. It'll be perfect" Olve says with a smile, "Maybe we'll even be able to snuff out Raichi or Myuu. Little bastards have been keeping their noses to the ground for the last two years."_

_ Leek stops walking. Crossing her arms, she tries to better understand her partner. They had met when they were little kids, and back then Olve had just been another scrappy kid looking to get stronger. Being the son of an elite certainly helped him, but he is becoming something else. Standing at almost seven feet and built like a tank, Olve is just as powerful as he looks. In their sparring sessions Leek is barely able to land a solid hit on him without taking massive damage herself. But with that power, came something else. There was a new darkness to Olve' personality._

_ "Is there a problem?" Olve asks, finally noticing her staring._

_ "I think we should wait for Paragus to recover enough to cover us," Leek tells him, "We could lose most of our men."_

_ Olve laughs, "When did you get all soft on me? The weak are mean to serve the strong. When we take this planet people like you and me will live like kings ourselves. And if we have to burn through a few hundred soldiers to make that dream a reality, I'm ok with that."_

_ "Bardock was in those lines you know," Leek reminds him, "These are sons and daughters of Saiya. You can't just throw their lives away like this!"_

_ "I'll do as I please," Olve tells her, gritting his teeth, "No one deserves this glory more than me, understand that? We are here to win a war, not to discuss morality. If you can't fight, then you're no use to me and will be disposed of. Is that understood?"_

_ Leek clenches her fists, but only responds by nodding her head. She waits for Olve' next orders, who briefly looks down at his feet._

_ "We move out in six hours," He tells her in a more gentle tone._

* * *

Tien is the first to react. His hands come together in a square shape and he locks onto the Saiyan prince. Yellow energy begins crackling in his hands as the Saiyan simply stands there, not even bothering to attempt dodging. Being ignored like this makes Tien angry, as he remembers how he felt against King Piccolo. He, just like Goku, has spent his entire life training. Every day of his childhood had been spent slowly, painfully, building up his strength. As more and more powerful enemies began appearing, he pushed himself harder and harder to match them. Yet, there was always someone who simply ignored him like this. But he would show them. These Saiyans will pay for underestimating humanity's power.

"TRI-BEAM!" The triclops yells, sending the attack crashing into Vegeta.

The explosion kicks up enough dirt to temporarily blind the other fighters. Instead of waiting around though, Tien is able to lock onto the Saiyan's energy. Flying through the debris, he begins assaulting the Saiyan with a flurry of punches and kicks. Tien had not been fooled for a second that his attack would have put the Saiyan down in one hit, there was no way their adversary would be that weak. The surprise attack is enough to at least shock Vegeta, who jumps away and into the sky. Tien follows without hesitation. Beginning with an arm bar, he tries to bull rush his adversary, only for Vegeta to deke to the left. Undeterred, Tien winds up a roundhouse, again only meeting air for his efforts. Vegeta s floating above him now. The Saiyan's arms are crossed and he still wears that same arrogant expression. Tien forces himself to remain clam; he does not allow fear or frustration cloud his judgement. With a snap of his fingers a line of yellow energy races towards Vegeta's heart.

For a moment, Tien thinks he has him. The Dodon Ray is a technique that pierces, its main advantage over the Kamehameha. Even against powerful opponents it can do massive damage if given the chance to hit. The three-eyed earthling is reminded of the sheer gap in power between him and his opponent when Vegeta remerges unharmed. The only sign that Tien had even hit him is a little singe mark on his armor. Looking at it, Tien realizes that Vegeta had actually let down his guard for that attack. The former assassin would have thought that even an elite warrior would have blocked the attack with his arms, but Vegeta was showing him that there was nothing he could do to harm him.

"This isn't even a proper warm up," Vegeta taunts whilst cracking his neck, "You're quite skilled earthling, that technique of yours might have even hurt Nappa. Though if your current level of power is any indication, the only one among you worth fighting is Kakarot." The Saiyan opens up his palm and begins charging a sphere of energy, "See you in hell."

"You're arrogance is your greatest weakness," Tien says with a smirk.

The triclops smiles when Vegeta's attack suddenly stops. He can see him trying to move his arm to fire the attack, but looks as though it were bound by invisible ropes. Hatred seethes from the Saiyan's face as he turns his head enough to see what Tien already knew. Floating about three yards away is Chiaotzu, straining his abilities to keep Vegeta paralyzed.

"You…you worms," Vegeta spits, fighting against the tiny psychic.

"Should have paid better attention," Tien smirks, charging up another shot, "TRI-BEAM!"

* * *

"Shouldn't you try and help your friend?" Goku asks, confused by Nappa's lack of involvement in the fight, "He could die."

The rest of the earthlings and Nappa are observing the battle from the ground. None of them had moved to help Tien, save for Chiaotzu. Piccolo had tensed in preparation for Nappa to come to his friend's aide, but it never comes. The bulky Saiyan only watches while rubbing his muscles. For someone that kept calling Vegeta his "prince" there is a lack of concern in his eyes.

Nappa only laughs, "Prince Vegeta killed by those clowns? Now that's rich."

"He's right," Piccolo comments, looking at the scene with a stern expression, "Your friend is a fool Goku."

* * *

Once again, Tien unleashes a wall of pure energy. This time, however, he puts all of his energy into the attack. Sweat rolls down his face as every muscle in his body screams at him for using so much power at once. The force of the attack is enough to force everyone below them to move out of the way. Despite feeling cold from using too much of his body's energy, Tien still cannot help but smile at his accomplishment. Chiaotzu had performed brilliantly, paralyzing Vegeta long enough for him to get in the sort of attack they needed.

A breeze from the northwest comes through, moving most of smoke from the attack out of his line of sight. It smells faintly of cooking meat. While unexpected, it is more than enough for Tien to think of victory. The triclops lets out a laugh and begins to float down, "Great job Chiaotzu. Couldn't have done it witho…" Tien begins screaming, cutting off his sentence. Vegeta had not been damaged by his attack. Not a single mark mars his enemies' armor. None of that matters though when compared to what the Saiyan is holding. The smell from earlier becomes clear to Tien. That had been the first hint to what had really happened in the second between Tien's attack and its impact. Vegeta laughs, as he shows Tien what he had used to block his attack. Clenched in the alien's white gloved hand is his friend's twisted face.

The Tri-Beam, like most energy attacks, functioned by producing high amount of energy that more often than not became heat energy. Young warriors in the Crane School were subjected to these types of burns on a frequent basis as a part of their training. More powerful attacks used on weaker students often cooked the skin of its victim. In his youth Tien referred to this as being "barbecued". That is what he had done to Chiaotzu but by an extreme magnitude. Large patches of his friend's skin have been charred to a reddish black, leaving distinct differences between his normally white face. Most of his clothing had been burned away, what was left being grafted onto his skin. Tien prays to every god he can think of that it was a dream, or at least that he had killed his friend painlessly. Tears run down his face and he wishes he could rip his still beating heart from his chest when he sees that Chiaotzu is still alive. The warrior's toy body twitches every few second as he struggles to take in small, ragged breathes.

"Like I said, nothing but worms," Vegeta says, throwing the body for Tien to catch.

Tien begins cradling his friend, feeling the heat still left over from his attack. Luckily, he is unconscious. He is careful not to move too much as he transfers his energy to his friend, the only thing he can think of to keep his best friend alive just a few minutes longer.

"It'll…it'll be ok…Chiaotzu," Tien whispers to his friend as he starts to drift back to earth, "I'll get you out of here, don't worry about anything.

His voice crack as he feels his friend's breathing beginning to slow down even further. For the second time in his life, Tien can feel his heart breaking in two. "Please come back to me, Chiaotzu. Please come back."

But there is no response from his tiny friend. In death, he seems even tinnier. The Saiyans have enough decency to at least allow him to place his friend on the ground. His body is still shaking as it dawn on him that he had been the one to kill his best friend. From the cracked, oozing flesh, some of Chiaotzu's still warm blood gets on his hands. Tien does not bother to wipe it off.

"I'll be right behind you, my friend," Tien vows, glaring back at Vegeta, "I will avenge him!"

"I'd like to see you try," Vegeta taunts, "Come at me, see if that anger makes any difference in this battle. The sooner, I kill you, the sooner I will get to fight Kakarot."

It is not Tien that lunges for the Saiyan prince first, but Goku. The normally passive, even docile, Saiyan is consumed by his own fury. This time, the Saiyan prince has to briefly go on the defensive. Mountains break and animals run for their lives as Tien tries to follow the battle taking place above his head. He catches brief glimpse of the fight, the two warriors looking like little more than flashes of orange and blue. Every time Vegeta lands a hit, Goku goes flying through the air or crashing to the earth. Yet his friend continue to get up and fly at Vegeta, ignoring his injuries or the fact that Vegeta is able to slap him around as easily as he did to Yamcha. Speaking of Yamcha, the scar faced fighter grips his shoulder as they watch the battle.

"We'll bury him when this is over," Yamcha assures him with a smile, "Right now, we gotta do something. For Chi-Chi and Krillin. And now Chiaotzu."

"I'm going to make him pay," Tien says through gritted teeth, "He'll pay for this!"

Suddenly a flash of yellow energy moves past them. They look up to see Goku actually biting Vegeta's arm. As the Saiyan prince tries to rip him off of him, Nappa had moved to intervene. Tien and Yamcha nod to each other and fly to intercept him, but are beat out by Piccolo. Their former enemy kicks Nappa hard enough to send the large Saiyan sailing towards a mountain. A t the last second he readjusts himself to fore an energy blast from his mouth. Piccolo blocks it by firing a Special Beam Cannon right back. Hanging in the air, the two humans watch as twin colossal battle begin to play out before them.

* * *

There was only one time in his entire life that Goku felt this powerless. He had been five, still small enough to sit on his Grandpa's knee. They had always lived peaceful, rich lives. But, and maybe the appearance of these Saiyans explains it, Goku knew he wanted more even back then. So when his grandfather said they would spar for the very first time, Goku had been ecstatic. In his day, Goku's grandfather had been the strongest man alive. Their first "fight" consisted of little more than Goku trying very desperation tactic he could think of while trying to avoid being killed by a single one of Gohan's punches. Eventually, he had gotten a hit in. Goku had managed to hit his grandfather as hard as he could in the face. Yet, the old man had not even filched. Goku walked away with bruises and a cracked rib, though a big hot meal after more than made up for it.

That sense of being powerless had returned in this battle. While no longer a little boy, Goku felt like an amateur compared to the prince. Every move the Saiyan made was perfect, a killing blow with very shot. Nothing short of bone crushing power was being used against him. For every strike Goku managed to land, Vegeta would deliver it tenfold. Running away was not an option, the prince would catch him before he got as far as a meter. But for Goku, there was no reason to run. He had something to fight for and loves it. So before Vegeta even connect his next punch right for his gut, Goku begins charging up an all too familiar attack.

The second he is sent flying, Goku cups his feet together. The blue colored attack is enough to knock Vegeta off balance. Ignoring his bruised ribs and shattered wrist, Goku flies forward and hits Vegeta as hard as he can right between his eyes. Even the Saiyan prince is forced to put some distance between them. While Goku would like to go after him, he just cannot. If Vegeta wants to give him a minute of rest, Goku will gladly take it.

"You know Kakarot, I'm not impressed," Vegeta says, "After watching your fight with Radtiz, and I expected a bit more out of you. Given a year to prepare, and you're still little more than a warm up."  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but at least I'm having fun," Goku tells him with a smile, "You're incredibly strong, but you hurt one of my friends. I can't let you get away with that."

"And just how do you plan on stopping me?" Vegeta counters, flying towards him

Goku braces himself. He grabs a few of Vegeta's punches, but the Saiyan quickly powers through his defense. Punch after punch connects with his stomach as Vegeta savagely attack him. They crash into a cliff, with Vegeta literally putting him through it while the Saiyan does not show any signs of relenting. A blast of energy forces Goku to the ground in a bloody pile. To add insult to injury, Vegeta actually spits on him as he places his boot on Goku's head.

"Your face is disgusting. A lower-class warrior like yourself never stood a chance against a super elite like me. To even think that you could defy me is an insult to my honor. You don't deserve to live."

"My…name…is…Goku!" The Saiyan raised on earth yells back through the dirt, "And…I'm not going to lose to someone like you!"

With that, an explosion of energy comes from Goku as he initiates the attack this time. He had learned from Piccolo that he could channel is rage to raise his power, letting the dark thoughts in his heart come to surface. When he knees Vegeta in the stomach he remembers Chiaotzu's tiny body lying in the dirt like a doll. When he blasts him in the stomach with a Kamehameha, he pictures Chi-Chi dying in his arms. Each time someone had died it was because he was too weak to protect them. As Vegeta come sat him again he resolves to make this time different. Taking a deep breath, Goku flies to meet Vegeta head on.

* * *

Piccolo can tell that Nappa is exhausted, at least compared to their first battle. While the bald Saiyan is not moving with the same quickness as before, the intensity is no less than what Piccolo was expecting. Using his extendable arms, the Namekian manages to keep the Saiyan at bay. It is clear that even though they are close in power, this Nappa is a true warrior. Despite being alien to earthling fighting techniques, Nappa understands enough about the basics to anticipate and counter Piccolo at every turn. So it is no surprise when Nappa does manage to grab ahold of his wrist and throws him into the dirt. Being yanked like that makes Piccolo's head spin, but he has to move in order to avoid Nappa's energy wave. Piccolo kicks himself back to a more advantageous position and fires back a wave of his own. The two beam collide in a short power struggle. The epicenter moves back and forth between them, threatening to overtake Piccolo the second he makes a mistake. Eventually, the two beams explode.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Piccolo hears Nappa yell through the smoke.

He can hear two familiar voice. Yamcha and Tien had engaged their enemy in his moment of weakness. The two humans appear to be moving in slow motion to Piccolo, but the complexity and lethality of their techniques is to be admired. Yamcha is going high, clawing at Nappa's eyes with that idiotic wolf technique. When he moves for the finishing howl, Nappa side steps and throws the human aside like a toy. The second he does though, Tien takes his place. Gritting his teeth, Piccolo moves into help. Whereas the triclops was always composed in his battles, this time he is like a raging bull. Punches and kicks do not aim to be lethal strikes, but to cause the most pain. Recklessly, Tien fires a series of _ki_ blasts in rapid succession. Weakened rom his earlier uses of the tri-beam, Nappa is easily able to tank his attack and respond by head butting Tien hard enough to break the human's nose.

"You earthlings are brave. Stupid, but brave," Nappa says, almost like a compliment. His aura flares up in the same lightning pattern, "I'll give you a warrior's death!"

"As if!" Piccolo yells, slamming his shoulder into Nappa, knocking the Saiyan off balance. Panting, he wipes away a trickle of purple blood running down his face, "We're fighting, and I plan to kill you myself."

They reengage in a blur of motion. Nappa continues to pure energy into his aura, burning Piccolo's skin when he makes contact with it. It quickly becomes a race to see if his natural healing factor can outperform Nappa's aura. Their blows are powerful enough to send each other flying back, only to crash into each other with energy blasts or their own bodies. Every now and then Tien tries to intervene, only for either Piccolo or Nappa to slap him aside. Their fist create the sound of sonic booms each time they collide.

"You're not bad Namek," Nappa says after they disengage again, "I'm actually break a sweat.

The Saiyan spits out a bloody tooth and Piccolo smiles, "Seems like I've broken more than that."

"Don't get cocky," Nappa tells him, pointing towards the battle taking place between Goku and Vegeta, "The prince isn't going to lose to Kakarot. His power level is 18,000, more than three times anything Kakarot can produce. Even if you beat me here, you still don't have a chance against him with your strength."

"Maybe, but if you knew Goku you'd know that he never gives up," Piccolo says touching his chest, "He's an idiot, but if anyone can beat your prince it's him. And I'm the future ruler of this planet. I am not about to just hand it over to a couple of aliens."

* * *

Yamcha can hardly keep from shaking. Right in front of him both Goku and Piccolo are losing, badly. He can barely follow Goku's battle and has been delegated to a spectator in the fight with Nappa. It always happened like this, him just being put on the side lines when the real fighting starts. Before, eh used to be ok with that it was safer this way. Ever since Krillin vanished, Yamcha had pushed him to prevent this kind of thing form happening. He begins forming a sphere of energy above his head.

"This is for you buddy," Yamcha mutters under his breath as he aims the ball for Vegeta's big head, "SPIRT BALL ATTACK!" With a roar, he lets the attack fly towards its target. It moves right between Nappa and Vegeta, who can only watch it get faster and faster. Yamcha smiles when it becomes clear that Vegeta is not paying attention to anything other than Goku. In a second, it will impact with the Saiyan's head, giving Goku a moment to gain the upper hand.

ZZZTTT!

Yamcha's attack is caught in the Prince's hand like a baseball. He can only stare at it as Vegeta slowly turns towards him with the sphere in his hand. To his credit, Goku tries to stop him from doing whatever it is he plans to do, but Vegeta blasts him away with a purple _ki_ blast. A stone drops into Yamcha's stomach as both Saiyans now have their eyes set exclusively to him.

"You are just determined to die today, aren't you earthling?" Vegeta says with smirk, "This attack was pitiful, did you really think it would work on someone like me?"

"I…I…Was kind of hoping it would," Yamcha confesses as his blood runs cold.

"Perhaps you need another demonstration of the difference between us," Vegeta tells him, blasting Goku away with casual ease. He holds up the energy ball in the same way Yamcha did, "This is your power."

Yamcha's Spirit Ball suddenly expands into a crackling purple mass about ten times the size of his attack. Vegeta smiles, "And this is mine. Goodbye."

Before eye can retaliate, Tien fires another tri-beam at him. It does not even reach Vegeta, with Nappa suddenly flying in front of his prince to take the hit. Nappa's armor is broken in several places but other than that there is no real damage. Tien curses as the two Saiyans laugh at him.

"Vegeta! Your fight is with me! Leave them out of this!" Goku pleads, "Ignore them!"

"Oh, Kakarot. You understand so little. My honor has been questioned by these humans. They think they can stand against the Prince of all Saiyans? I am Vegeta, a name that has struck hear into the hearts of countless men. They must be punished."

Yamcha's corrupted attack is thrown toward Tien. The triclops does not even try to move, simply floating there as he waits for his inevitable death. His friend, and most of the earth beneath him, are consumed by the hellish purple fireball. The impact of the attack leaves much of the earth below them black. No doubt Chiaotzu's body had disintegrated, as Yamcha cannot find his friend no matter where he looks. The once green field is now a scorched wasteland.

"No…Tien," Yamcha mourns, falling to the ground in disbelief.

"What lousy fireworks," Vegeta laughs, before turning back to Kakarot, "Alright, we can continue our fight now that the insects have been dealt with."

Just as they are about to go at it again, they hear something that Yamcha thought he would never hear again. Tien's coughing. All of the combatants look around to see a strange sight for sure. On what looks like a carpet, Yamcha sees Mr. Popo accompanied by two other smaller figures. The smaller of the two waves to them, and Yamcha sees their outlines of their tails in the distance. After exchanging a few words, the two figures jump off as Mr. Popo disappears once again.

"That's not possible," Nappa begins to says, shaking his head, "How can there by two more Saiyans? Unless...Kakarot! Vegeta, one of the kids is Kakarot's brat!"

"Gohan?" Goku says, ignoring Vegeta and flying to meet his son, "Is that really you?"

"Hmph, I'll give you ten minutes to say goodbye to your son Kakarot," Vegeta taunts, motioning for Nappa to move to his side, "After that we continue our battle. Feel free to lick your wounds."

Though surprised by the sudden act of mercy by the Saiyan prince, Yamcha and Piccolo both move to meet up with their reinforcements. Yamcha had not seen Gohan for a few months now, and the boy has improved dramatically since then. Lean, tight muscles are clearly visible on the boy's exposed arms. The boy's orange _gi_ is dirty, but seems to fit him perfectly. His hair had grown out too, and he had tied the end of it with some makeshift rope in order to keep it from going crazy. Still, long, dark, messy bangs are threatening to fall into his face. Slung across his back is Goku's old power pole.

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" Goku asks, his face cracked into a smile despite the gravity of the situation, "You should be with your grandfather…wow you got way stronger! Have you been training?"

Gohan nods, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "I…I wanted to help. Daddy, I missed you so much!"

The little boy runs into his father's arms, bawling like a baby. Goku wraps his arms around his son, ruffling his hair and whispering assurances. Occasionally he lets out a yelp of pain as Gohan hugs too hard, but soon both of them are laughing just from being around each other. Despite everything they had been through together, Yamcha has never seen Goku look so happy than at that moment. It also makes him forget about the two Saiyans waiting like hungry animals.

"I don't mean to break up this cute moment, but we have a job to do," Piccolo reminds them with a cold expression, "Your son and the other Saiyan should be a big help, but neither of them are strong enough to change the course of this battle. I think we can beat that Nappa guy, but Vegeta is just too strong."

"These should help!" Gohan happily tells them, handing out a senzu beans to each of the fighters, "Korin gave me a few to hold onto. That's what took us so long. I also got your old power pole daddy, just in case! Mr. Popo took Tien back for now, but he should be back pretty soon if Kami sees him."

Yamcha nods and shows them his own store of the magic beans, "And there are three more in here! We can defiantly beat these guys now!"

"You did great Gohan," Goku compliments his son, eating the bean, "But, I want you to stay back. These two are a lot stronger than any of us. It's safer."

"I'm fighting!" Gohan protests, "I trained just as hard as you! I can help!"

"He has a point Goku," Piccolo says, "Your son may be young, but I sensed his power when we fought Raditz. We're going to need it in this battle."

"Then let's get to it," Olve says, breaking his silence for the first time.

Goku turns to acknowledge the one armed Saiyan for the first time. As he looks him over Goku's eyes go wide in surprise, "Olve! What happened to your arm?!"

"I do recall you having two of those," Piccolo comments, clearly showing his disapproval, "Still, we can't refuse help in a fight like this."

"Olve, maybe you should back to Kami's place," Goku gently suggests, "You should be there in case something happens to Tien."

"Hey dad, don't mention the arm ok," Gohan tells his dad, backing away as Olve' nostril's flair, "He's still kind of sensitive about it."

Yamcha sees that Olve is worse for wear as compared to Gohan. His once white tunic had turned a light brown from lack of proper washing. A blue undershirt and matching wristbands can also be seen. The boy's patchy tail is twitching nervously as he looks over to the two Saiyans in the distance. A determined look is on his face as he steps ahead of the group.

"If Olve wants to fight, let him," Yamcha says, slapping the boy on the back in a joking manner, "We'll show them! He's been training with me after all."

"I vote he goes back to the Lookout," Piccolo snidely remarks, "His call though."

"I want the big one," Olve states, glaring at Nappa.

"You know, that's not a terrible idea," Piccolo tells the group, sizing Olve up, "The difference in their power-levels isn't so far that Olve would die out right. In fact, he might be able to distract the big guy long enough for us to wear down Vegeta."

"That's suicide Piccolo," Goku says, stepping away from Goh and in front of Olve, "No way. I'm not letting either of the kids fight these monsters by themselves."

To everyone's surprise, Olve actually moves to push Goku out of his way. It comes so suddenly that Goku does stumble back a few feet. The air between the two Saiyans becomes charged, and Yamcha decides that being so close to them might not be the safest place. Olve actually growls at Goku and drops into a fighting stance.

"Olve come on, don't do this now," Gohan pleads, standing next to his father, "We have to work together."

"A Saiyan never lets someone take his pride," Olve responds, glaring at Goku, "I don't care if he is your father, he has no right telling me what to do. Those two need to pay."

"They kidnapped you didn't they?" Goku says, dropping his fist and running his hand through his messy hair, "You've got something to prove."

Olve nods. Goku steps aside, taking a knee next to Gohan, 'Ok son, the rest of us are going to be taking on Vegeta. I don't know what kind of training Kami gave you, but just be sure to follow my lead ok? Don't do anything too risky. If I say run, then run. If I say hide, then you hide. Got it?"

"You sure about this Goku?" Yamcha asks, looking from Nappa to Olve, "He's just a kid too."

"He's not my son, Yamcha. I get what he's feeling, this is what he's trained for. It would be wrong of me to stop him."

Piccolo nods, removing his weighted clothes for the first time. The heavy turban and cape crash to the ground. Goku does the same, removing his boot and under shirt. Yamcha does a double take when Gohan does the same, removing his blue undershirt as well. Even Olve adds to the pile, taking off his shirt, boots, and a pair of wristbands. Only Yamcha had not worn weighted clothing to the battle. Each of the fighters around him suddenly feel twice as strong.

"Ok guys, let's finish this!" Goku yells, flying towards Vegeta and Nappa with the rest in tow. Yamcha notices that Olve runs instead of flies, but chalks it up to wanting to conserve energy. Surely he must have at least learned to fly since their last meeting, right?

* * *

Nappa notices a train of ash coming towards him. A moment later, the earthlings land triumphantly only a few yards away. He was right, the small boy with Kakarot is spitting image, and still retains the trademark tail of his race. The last to arrive is, of all things, another Saiyan. Nappa recognizes him as the boy that Radtiz had picked. He mentally curses himself, he now owes Vegeta a space soda. He had bet that Kakarot or the Namek would have killed the boy the second they got the chance.

"So eager to die? You still have a whole minute left," Vegeta asks, reading each of their power-levels with his scouter again, "My my, you have all certainly gotten much stronger during our little break. Evidently you were holding back Kakarot, a bold move indeed. Still none of you stand a chance against us. Very little has changed if I am to be honest."

"Sorry for the wait, but now we're going to fight you seriously," Kakarot answers, giving the boy a short nod before turning back to Vegeta, "You said you can take on all of us at once right? I say, prove it."

Kakarot and the rest of his friend drop into their fighting stances. Vegeta responds in kind. Nappa is about to join them when the Saiyan boy bull rushes him. The attack separates them from the rest of the battle. The two of them are now covered in the ash left behind from Vegeta's direct attack. The younger Saiyan glares at Nappa and drops into a posture similar to that earthling named Yamcha. Napa smiles, seeing that the Saiyan is missing an arm.

"You wish to defy the great Nappa? Learn your place boy," He says, beginning to gather his energy.

"Let's go!" The defenders of earth all yell at once before beginning the battle anew.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I actually updated on time this week! Wow, it must be a record or something for me. I got some really nice reviews last time, so thank you for everyone that left a comment. It means a lot to me! As always please feel free to leave a review and be sure to follow if you want to see more. Alright, until we meet again (probably next Friday)!**

**No power-levels this week, next week for sure though!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragon Ball: Insurgent**

**_The End of Hope_**

_Birth is violent, and out of that __violence is our only chance of rebirth._

_\- Nick Nolte_

* * *

Nappa easily blocks the boy's first attack with one of his armored gauntlets. Unable to hold up to the pressure of the collision, the boy's kick ends up sending him backwards. The younger Saiyan reorients himself with a few cat like twirls in order to regain his footing. Amused at the fevered young man, Nappa waits for him to attack again. As expected, the boy rushes forward, running at Nappa at such a high speed that it almost appears that the boy is blinking in and out of existence. Without his scouter, Nappa cannot follow the boy's power level. He stands his ground, reacting to the first sound he hears. To his right, the boy winds up a kick, one that Nappa is able to easily catch. His hand is large enough to wrap around the boys leg, and he casually throws the boy at least twenty meters away face first into the dirt. Panting, the younger Saiyan pushes himself up with his one arm and turns to glare at Nappa.

"Tel me boy, do you really think you can beat me with such a puny level of power?" Nappa asks, stepping forward and cracking his knuckles, "Respect your elders. If you're going to challenge me all on your own, you should have at least had a plan."

In response, the boy spits on the ground and resumes his first stance. There is a small quiver from the earth as the one armed Saiyan forms his hand into the shape of a claw. The boy runs at him, low to the ground, dodging a volley of energy Nappa throws at him. Between the energy blasts, the boy finds his mark. With his one good hand, the boy swipes for Nappa's face Suddenly, Nappa finds himself feeling off balance. Falling backwards, he sees now that the boy had swept out his leg when he was focused on his hand. All he can do is grit his teeth as the boy starts kicking him around intermixed with the slashing motion of his hand. It dawns on Nappa that this is the same technique the earthling ad tried to use on him, expect this time it was delivered with the power and speed only a Saiyan could possess. Nappa manages to protect his vital organs in the wild maelstrom of limbs that is the boy's attack. Faintly, he can hear the howling of a beast.

"Wolf Fang Fist," The boy whispers, bringing his hands together at Nappa's chest.

The boy grunts, and a blast of invisible _kiai _energy sends Nappa reeling backwards. Deciding to go airborne, Nappa catches himself in the air. His soldier's training allows him to evaluate his injuries, which are minimal. Any strikes the boy had managed to land were superficial. Though not for a lack of trying, the younger Saiyan had not been able to do little more than agitate Nappa. The burly Saiyan smiles and flairs up his aura. He gets a sick pleasure out of seeing the boy's eyes go wide with shock as he is simply bull rushed by Nappa. Knocked off his feet, Nappa does not relent and flip-kicks the child back to earth. Coughing up blood, the boy's limbs shake as he tries to stand after the last attack. Nappa can see out of the corner of his eye that Kakarot's son is keeping an eye on their battle while fighting the prince, but is too occupied with his own fight to intervene.

"This planet just makes Saiyans weak, doesn't it?" Nappa says as he lands next to the boy, "You know, if you give up now and fight with us, Prince Vegeta will forgive you. You haven't been on this planet very long, we could fix you. What do ya say?"

In response, the boy spits in Nappa's eye. The glob is a disgusting mixture of blood and salvia. Nappa wipes his eyes clean and when he does the boy had moved to the other end of the clearing. Seeing red, Nappa charges forward with a roar. He brings his fists down like hammers onto the boy, laughing as the child is only barely able to move out of the way so as to not be crushed or even cleaved in half. It does warm Nappa's heart to see that this strange boy is talented enough in the arts of war to counter attack whenever he can. To test the child, Nappa allows momentarily lapses in his defense. Each time he swings an inch too wide or moves his foot a centimeter too far, the boy strikes with punch or a kick. Even the child's tail acts as a weapon. Despite how sick it looks, the boy moves it with enough speed and power to sting at Nappa's exposed flesh. For the briefest moment, Nappa wonders if this is a sign that the boy is from an elite lineage.

"Not bad boy," Nappa comments while bringing an arm bar down onto the boy's head, "What did you say your name was again?"

Desperate to break off the melee, the boy actually spits at Nappa again. Ignoring the disgusting act, Nappa slams his fist into the boy's chest. This time, the child does not fight back. A small "crack" in his ribcage sounding like the roar of victory for the Saiyan Elite. Throwing the boy up a few feet, Nappa grabs his tail and swings the boy around by it. Knowing the pain first hand, it is no surprise that the child lets out a scream. Nappa throws the boy into the dirt again and again, throwing him away after a few dozen smacks. Despite that, the one armed boy manages to force himself to his feet. The boy glares at Nappa before reaching into his own mouth to rip out a loose tooth. He spits out a glob of blood and resumes his stance.

"You're either stupid, or suicidal," Nappa tells him with a sadistic grin, "Why would Kakarot send you to fight me? You're barely able to stand and we just started."

Instead of running right at him again, the boy begins gathering his energy. The ground around them shakes, but Nappa holds his ground no matter what the boy is planning, he knows that he can send it right back at him. A Saiyan needs to fight in many battles in order to become as powerful as himself. No matter one's station, save for maybe Vegeta, experience is a huge factor in determining how powerful one can be. The boy cannot be older than fifteen, and if he has been on this little rock for a whole year, his battle power will likely have only increased in small increments. It will be a simple matter to…

CRACK!

The earth below Nappa's feet as the boy drives his one fist into the ground. Guided by at least rudimentary control of _ki_, a crevasse opens up below Nappa's feet. The larger Saiyan falls into it, suddenly being pelted by rocks and fists as Olve jumps on top of him. Despite his lack of a limb and small size, the child still manages to delivers powerful, bone shattering blows to Nappa's unprepared body. The almost feral scratches betraying the boys wild background. At the last second, Nappa feels him kick off of him and jumping back to the surface. After wiping some spit off his jaw, Nappa pursues the boy.

"You little brat," Nappa says, catching the boy as he tries to ambush him with a flying kick, "You're going to learn a lesson today."

The large Saiyan flies upwards, touching the clouds with the tip of his bald head before he stops. Tossing the boy carelessly, he catches him by the tail and suspends him from the earth. From this height, the battle between Vegeta and the rest of the earthlings is little more than a pretty light show. For the first time, Nappa is able to get a good look at the boy, examining the light brown hair and beginning of a jagged jawline. The way the boys dark eyes dart about remind him of another fighter, one that used to strike fear into the hearts of Tuffles and Saiyans alike. Even the boy's slender frame is a familiar sight. Just from it, Nappa can see how he might have one day filled in, becoming a Saiyan warrior as large as Nappa himself. Even the way the boy's tail twitches seems familiar now that he can see him up close; it sticks to a very tight pattern and economy of movement. But this boy is no Bardock, Legume, Paragus, Olve, Leek, or even Raditz. Those were mighty Saiyan warriors. Men that Nappa could respect, and who he honored every morning on the eve of battle. All that he holds is a ball of wasted potential. Made stupid by isolation, made weak by the earthlings.

"You could have been so much more," Nappa laments, almost letting himself show weakness, "But you're infected. When I saw you with Raditz, I saw a fighter. A warrior. Now, it's clear that you're no different than Kakarot."

Flying up a few meters higher, Nappa throws the boy to the ground. "See you, in the next world! Tell the devil Nappa sent you!"

* * *

Gohan finds himself being pushed to the back by his father and Piccolo. The two former rivals engage Vegeta with a savagery that Gohan thought incapable of his father. Instead of the flowing fighting style that students of the Turtle Hermit or Kami tended to use, Goku is attempting to power through Vegeta's offense with Piccolo. Their fists and legs slam into the lone Saiyan warrior, sending shockwave after shockwave through the air as their powers collide. When Vegeta gets some distance, his father fires a wave of energy at him. Though deflected it does give Piccolo a chance to fire his spiral attack at the Saiyan. A barrier of purple energy surrounds Vegeta as the warrior smirks at the two of them.

"Come on, I expected more from the two of you together," Vegeta taunts, grabbing Piccolo by one of his arms and throwing him into Goku. As the two warriors untangle themselves, Vegeta moves to attack them again. Faster than Gohan's eyes can follow the Saiyan prince dispatches the two senior fighters and they fall to the ground. Vegeta laughs and crosses his arms, "You looked much better when you were fighting Nappa. Show me some of that spirit! Show me your pride Kakarot!"

Realizing that he has to try something, Gohan flies towards Vegeta with his fist clenched. The young hybrid Saiyan grits his teeth. He gathers his energy to launch an attack at his father's attacker, calling on the year of training under his belt. All of that stops when the prince turns to face him directly. The second the little monkey tailed boy looks at Vegeta cruel eyes, he freezes. Any sort of strength that he felt a moment ago is gone. Looking at the Saiyan prince makes his blood run cold. Salty tears run down his face as the alien begins to fly towards him, slowly and without any sort of haste to his movement. Gohan covers his face, turning away and crying for his father or another adult to come to his rescue. A sickening feeling rises up in his stomach, and Gohan realizes that along with the fear in his heart there is a new sense of despair coming over him.

"Pathetic. You're a disgrace to the name of the Saiyans," Vegeta says to him, his shadow eclipsing Gohan. He feels himself being lifted, the collar of his shirt being held by Vegeta's fist. "You know, if you lick my boots I may just let you live. Spilling Saiyan blood like this isn't beneficial for either of us."

"Oh yeah! Try this on for size you big lug!" Gohan hears Yamcha yell as a ball of yellow energy crashes over them.

While the attack is enough to refocus Vegeta's attention, Gohan knows that it will only be temporarily. Seizing the opportunity, Gohan takes a jab at Vegeta's jaw. Together, the two of them force Vegeta to take a defensive stance. Before the Saiyan prince can enact his revenge though, Goku and Piccolo once again continue their assault. The two warriors move in and out of each other's way as the prince endures the hits from the warriors. Though their combined assault is faster than Gohan can follows, the stationary prince only shows subtle signs of even being in the center of the maelstrom. Gohan looks at the smile on the prince's lips and it feels like a cold stone had been dropped into his gut. It is clear, as they are now they cannot hope to overcome the Saiyan.

"Yeah get 'em Goku!" Yamcha cheers, catching his breath as the prince stays pinned down by the two of them, "Your dad and Piccolo are going to beat the tar out of the alien freak. Look at him, he can't even move."

Gohan shakes his head, "It's too easy. That guy is way stronger than even my dad. Why is he just taking those attacks?"

Gohan's question is answered when Vegeta suddenly snaps. The young hybrid is helpless as his father is sent crashing into a mountainside from Vegeta's sudden attack. But, what is far worse is seeing Vegeta grip Piccolo's head in his gloved hand. The dark half of Kami struggles to breath, kicking like a small child as Vegeta presents the warrior to Gohan and Yamcha.

"Now, let's see just how much your friend can grow back," Vegeta sneers, slowly increasing the pressure on Piccolo's head.

It would have been alright, if Piccolo had not started to scream

* * *

Piccolo struggles for all that its worth, kicking against his fate. The foolish prince, no doubt he is unaware that by killing him will make his entire crusade pointless. That thought, and killing Kami alongside him does make Piccolo smile a bit. He chuckles softly.

"And what is so funny green man?" Vegeta asks him, fury growing in his voice.

"You, all of you Saiyans, see you in…"

The world goes black.

* * *

Every bone in my body. Every single muscle. Every nerve. Pain. Dirt and rock slides off my body as I slowly, very slowly, start to stand up. One of the women, Bulma, had taught me many words. One that she liked was entropy, or not moving. Entropy means death, that's what the jungle taught me. So of course I have to move. I must have a hit an underground lake or something because my face is we…no. That's blood running down my face. With my one good arm, I start to force myself to my feet. Perhaps one of the others could tell me just how of my energy I lost, but for now all I know is that my movements are sluggish in compared to before. In the air I can see a dot, the older Saiyan. Nappa. Even through the darkness of this hole I can see him.

If he sees me, I'm dead. So I wait. I have to wait in the dark. Back on that planet waiting was a valuable skill. The great winged beasts that ruled the sky were a worthy challenge, but only beatable when they returned to their nest. So for now, I'll wait. Whether it was minutes or hours, I do not know. The Saiyan starts to move, yelling a few meaningless taunts at me. Eventually, his patience pays off and he floats away to observe the other battle. The others should be able to occupy him for now.

Careful as to not exert too much energy, I begin to inch my way out of what had been intended as my grave. It's slow work, and grueling because of it. Soon though, the pain subsides. The humans had always remarked how Gohan and I would seem to fight though anything, that's just simply not true. It was not that we cannot feel the pain, but that our bodies numb it during the heat of battle. When we are done and in our bedrooms, that's when the soreness of the day would hit me. Bulma had tried to give me a dose of painkillers when I lost my arm, but there was no reason for it. That word, painkillers, that was one that always made me laugh when I heard it. Saiyans produce the effects of those drugs naturally within our own body. That's how I can force myself up out of this hole with a broken rib. The pain simply melts away.

Upon pulling myself up by one hand, I immediately dash for cover to try and observe the battle above my head. The humans are fighting against Vegeta. I can practically hear the head of the Namek Piccolo be squished like a grape. The tall green man is dropped like dead weight, and crashes after a moment of free falling. For some reason, Gohan is angry about this, and is engaging the prince. As per what I had come to expect, even Vegeta is pushed back by the rage inside of my younger rival. Though why Gohan even cares about someone he barely knew is beyond me. It's not like it was Kami or anything.

The more immediate concern would be the make sure Nappa does not interfere with the fight itself. The bigger Saiyan is no slouch, as I can….faintly remember.

* * *

_Flashes of yellow light, jumping and dodging around the man like it were a demented game of tag. My hair is dripping with sweat as I'm forced on the defensive from another punch. Nappa's weight makes the Sargent's attack all the more painful... it actually breaks through my guard and I get a knee to the stomach. Without stopping for even a moment, my comrade grabs my by the chest and slams me onto the ground. Only some quick thinking and firing a line of energy from my tail saves me from being crippled by what was supposed to be a friendly sparring match._

_ "Come on Olve, fight back!'_

_ Nappa, the prodigal son of the Saiyan army. The tiny camp is shaking from each of his punches or kicks, each word spoken by my brother-in law. I exploit an opening, crashing my knee into his briefly exposed backside. An injury against a Tuffle squad during his youth had left the Sergeant crippled in that one spot. He gasps and groan holding his back. Despite their blood relation, Leek cheers for me. My beautiful wife with child, cheering for me like a proper Saiyan woman should._

_ I jump back to…_

* * *

The sudden pain of the memory forces me to grab my head, squatting down to collect myself via a few deep breathes. Something about being near these two other Saiyans, Saiyans I shouldn't know but somehow do, is having some kind of effect on me. No matter though, I grit my teeth and block it out like any other type of pain.

They are too high for me to attack openly, and I would likely be killed for even attempting something like that. There has to be a way to bring Nappa down to my level. Force him onto the ground. An energy blast could work…I shake my head at that idea too, pointless. I had never been able to recreate the red attack. Now is not the time to be thinking of the what-ifs. I need to act.

* * *

As Piccolo's corpse falls to the ground, the entire group of Earthlings watching it with a sort of transfixed horror. With a burst of energy, Goku manages to fly down and catch his ally before he hits the ground in such a disgraceful manner. Holding his former rival in his hands like this, staring down at the crushed remnants of the face that used to haunt his nightmares…it's almost too much. Any second now, he should wake up. Any second now, Goku should be able to feel him breathing once again. But no, not this time. A bit of grey brain matter leaks from his ears, and the Namek's eyes are still open, frozen forever in shock. It is all Goku can do to close them, giving him that final bit of dignity. Gently, he lays the demon king on the ground. Undisturbed by the Saiyan prince or his crony, Goku creates a hole big enough to bury the warrior. After a minute of digging, cleaning it out as best he can, Goku slowly lowers Piccolo down.

"You deserved more than this, my friend," Goku mutters over the grave, dropping to his knees. He takes his tattered belt and wipes some blood off Piccolo's face. It is stained blue, barely noticeable on the already dark cloth. Compelled by something greater than himself, Goku wraps it around his forehead. The bandanna drenched in Piccolo's blood still feels warm, and Goku clenches his fist.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Goku asks Vegeta, looking up at him with hard eyes, "You fool."

"Are you angry that I killed your little green pet, Kakarot?" The prince of all Saiyans asks with a smirk, "Don't worry, you'll soon join him. And your wife."

That's it.

Goku suddenly flies towards Vegeta, aiming a punch right in the regent's arrogant face. The alien warrior is not so easily thrown into panic though, and simply grabs Goku's wrists and turns the younger Saiyan away. Blinded by his grief, Goku immediately counterattacks, aiming a kick for Vegeta's neck. This time, the prince grabs Goku by the knee and brings his elbow down. The sound of cracking bones can be heard by all the Z-Fighters, and Goku lets out a scream of pain. Vegeta smirks, cruelly tossing Goku aside as though he were nothing. Luckily for him, Yamcha flies over to catch his friend before he loses too much ground. All Goku can feel right now though is someone trying to keep him from avenging his friend. With a frustrated scream, he knocks Yamcha away with just his energy alone. Floating in the air, he cups his hands together and locks onto Vegeta. White and blue light begins to form around him. Vegeta continues to smiles at him, bringing one hand back, egging the grieving warrior on.

"Don't hurt my daddy!"

Goku's concentration is broken as Gohan, his young son, flings himself at Vegeta. The boy begins kicking and punching the Saiyan prince with a style similar of Goku's own. Due to his experience and superior power, the prince is able to avoid every one of Gohan's attacks. Clearly growing frustrated, Gohan flies back and fires blasts of yellow energy at the Saiyan prince over and over again. A purple barrier created by Vegeta keeps the first two attacks from touching him, but the third is a different story all together. With a crackle of yellow energy, Gohan's final attack shatters the _ki_ barrier. The force of having his shield broken into pieces causes Vegeta to be sent flying backwards. For a moment, something akin to fear can be seen on the prince's face.

"Incredible!" Nappa stutters, looking at Gohan as though he were some kind of demon.

The normally docile boy roars like a beast. He holds his hands above his head, charging his energy. Earth receives, for a moment, a new sun as the hybrid locks onto Vegeta with a deadly aim. For that brief moment, Goku can feel his son's energy spike beyond his own. More than that though, his son's primal rage shakes Goku to his core. This is his little boy and he's staring at him with the same sort of astonishment as any of them. It hurts a little bit to think that he never knew that his son had this sort of power within him, but more than that he feel a sense of pride. As a father and a warrior, Goku is proud to see his own flesh and blood display the potential to surpass him.

That vision however comes to an end when Vegeta's fist slams into the boy's gut. All at once, the energy Gohan had been generating displaces into the breeze. All the fighters stare at the scene. The small boy lets to a gasp and cough blood hanging in the air as Vegeta gloats over him.

"My, that certainly was a lot pf power you showed there. Had you been given a chance to use it, I may have been injured. Or even killed,' Vegeta laughs, picking Gohan up by the throat, "Now, I will make you kneel to your prince."

"GOHAN!" Goku yells, his energy flaring up as he flies to protect his son.

He is intercepted by Nappa, the burly Saiyan obstructing him with his body.

"Face it Kakarot, your kid's as good as dead," Nappa tells him with a sneer, "You should have just joined us. Now, the brat's going to pay the price for your blasphemy."

Goku moves to attack, but is topped by something leap from the ground at Vegeta. Olve had sprung into action, leaping into the air to kick at Vegeta. At the same time, Yamcha also lunges for the Saiyan prince. Neither are successful however. Yamcha is blasted away with the prince's free hand and Olve is smacked aside with Gohan himself, he boy used as a crude bludgeoning weapon. Olve falls to earth, landing in the ground back first. As he does, Gohan lets out a scream.

"Out of my way!" Goku snarls, firing a volley of energy at Nappa. The bullets batter the Saiyan, but not fast enough for what Goku needs. Behind his opponent, Vegeta is beginning to crush Gohan's head.

Vegeta cannot help but feel a sense of triumph. With a just a little pressure, the boy will be dead. This child had insulted his pride. Despite his brief moment of weakness, the Saiyan prince had observed everyone looking at the boy instead of him. That sort of fear, that sort of respect, belongs only to the strongest. And he will be damned before he allows a toddler to surpass him.

CRACK!

A kick connects at the back of his head, and Vegeta is forced to drop the boy. His eyes are watering, but he sees something yellow snatch the boy away. A cloud, a yellow cloud, had come to save the half-breed. That…that is something even he has never seen on his travels before. The boy is fine, and even talks to the cloud like an old friend. At first Vegeta thinks that it has to be Kakarot, but he had seen him fighting Nappa again. So unless the earth raised Saiyan can somehow instantly transmit himself to anywhere he wants, there's no way it could be him. It has to be the Namek, evidently the slug man's constitution was stronger than any of them thought.

He turn around to fire an energy blast at the alien, but is stopped by a fist to his face. All he sees is a flair of a red aura and he rebounds back a few yards. He rubs his nose, and look sup. Nearby he can hear gasps from the earthling as well as a cry of joy from the boy. As his vision clears up, he is sure that it has to be Kakarot after all. This fighter is wearing the same orange jumpsuit, the same blue belt. Yet, it is clear from the curves of the body, the structure of the hips, that it is clearly not Kakarot. It is...a woman?"

"Mommy?"

"Chi-Chi?"

"The hell's a Chi-Chi?" Vegeta asks, getting a look at the woman's face at last.

This woman has dark brown eyes and black hair tied in a tight ponytail. A brilliant white aura surrounds her, and she is locked onto Vegeta with the sort of wrath that only a wife and mother could possibly have. This, Vegeta realizes, is Kakarot's mate. This was the woman that Radtiz had killed a year ago. Vegeta wishes that he had his scouter on him for this, to see how an earth woman could have possibly managed to hurt him.

"So, you're the one who made this big mess," The woman called Chi-Chi says, cracking her knuckles, "Don't. Touch. My. Baby."

**New Power Levels:**

**Vegeta: 18000**

**Gohan (Angry): 7350**

**Chi-Chi (Base): ?**

**Hey everyone! See, I told you that I would upload this next Friday….oh it's been a few months. I can explain. UNI, computer issues, depression, loss of interest….pick one. So this chapter is a bit shorter than what I had been uploading previously, but I just wanted to get back into the swing of things. Really excited to get back to writing, hopefully a new chapter every one to two weeks. As always, feel free to read/review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragon Ball: Insurgent**

_**Chapter 14: The Woman From Hell**_

_"There is no bitch on Earth like a mother frightened for her kids."_

_\- Stephen King_

* * *

_One. Two. Three. Four._

_ The machine's beats come in a steady beat. By focusing on that, Olve manages to keep himself from going crazy. Whatever had happened to him, whatever had finally got him had done something to his body. One moment, he had been fighting with Leek against the Tuffle's clones, the next he had passed out. All at once, he had lost control of his body. A sharp pain in his left arm, where he had been cut earlier in the day, was the only warning that he had gotten._

_ Testing his restraints, Olve flexes his two arms to try and crush the machine. Nothing. Not that it met resistance, just nothing. Carefully, he opens his eyes for the first time. Green liquid surrounds his vision. Though blurry, he can make out a tube going to his mouth. Two men are hunched over a table, mutterings something to each other. Just from how tiny they are, Olve knows that they are Tuffles. It did not surprise him that a few survived, ants are so difficult to stomp out after all. Yet, after all these years to think that a base as large as this one had gone unnoticed. Despite his predicament, despite not being able to really feel or do anything, Olve smiles. He is going to enjoy killing these two._

_ "Ah, so you are awake," One of them says, stepping up to the glass. The Tuffle man strokes his mustache and looks over Olve's naked body, "Excellent condition. I had been worried that your little baby would do more harm than good Doctor Myuu."_

_ The other one, Myuu, laughs and looks at Olve as well, "What can I say? A little bit of testing goes a long way. Though I don't think he'll be walking again anytime soon."_

_ "That is of no concern to us. We needn't have use of his limbs. He is providing us with everything we need right now," The other Tuffle taps the glass and directs Olve's eyes to a tube of the green liquid leading out into the darkness of the room. Weakly, Olve fights to speak or attack them. But it proves to once again be a useless venture._

_ "You are more valuable than you know," The Tuffle tells him, rubbing the glass with a smile, "Whether it takes a hundred years or more, you will give me everything I desire. With your help, I will get my revenge. Revenge against Vegeta, and the rest of your kind."_

* * *

Of all the crazy stuff Yamcha's seen, this is the most bizarre to date. Here he is, fighting space aliens who happen to be the same species as his best friend over some now inert magic balls crafted by another alien/demon thing who knows how long ago. That alone would be enough to chalk it up to a weird day, or at least sort of weird by the standards of the Z-Fighters. Despite all that, despite how absolutely beyond absurd this all is, seeing Chi-Chi float there and stare at Vegeta is the strangest sight ever. Admittedly, he had never known just how strong Chi-Chi was before she died, but Krillian had estimated her to be about as strong as he had been at the 21st World Tournament. Nothing compared to Goku, or any of them. But now, Yamcha has to make sure he is still looking at the same person. This is clearly no longer the same bossy little girl he once promised to marry. Chi-Chi has the eyes of a warrior now, an extremely angry warrior at that. Her hair is tied in a tight ponytail, so to not obstruct her vision. The dress she had worn in life was replaced by a copy of her husband's _gi_, orange with red arm bands. The symbol for '_Kai_' is on her back, and Yamcha had caught the symbol for '_Son´_ on her front in the brief glance he had gotten. Strapped across her back as well is the power pole, Goku's old weapon.

"I won't say this again, I'll give you one chance to leave my family alone. If you don't, then you'll wish you'd never been born mister," Chi-Chi says, her voice stern and steadfast against the Saiyan prince, "If you ever lay a hand on my baby again…I will kill you."

By now though, Vegeta had recovered from his shock. The Saiyan prince lets out a loud, hearty laugh in the face of this threat. He matches Chi-Chi's gaze with a gleeful smile, "So, you're the earth woman that got herself killed in the fight with Radtiz. I see now, you've been training. Clever Kakarot, but a woman?"  
Faster than Yamcha can follow, Chi-Chi vanishes and reappears in front of Vegeta. The woman punches him with enough force to send the space warrior flying backwards. Everyone stares in shock as Vegeta stops just short of crashing into a mountain. He strops with a flash of purple light and reorients himself. In shock, he does not wipe away the spit that had escaped his lips for a few seconds. His fist begins to shake.

"Kakarot…I came to fight you planet's best warriors…and you send a woman? Have you abandoned all sense of pride, all sense of your honor? What sort of man lets his mate fight in his place? Contests such as these should be kept between warriors, not their child bearers. How dare you, how dare you hide away and wait until I am tired to set your woman on me? You Kakarot, you are worse than scum," Vegeta spits and his aura flares up, "Earth woman! You have soiled my pride with your unworthy hands! If you are the mother to that half breed, than I will take great pleasure in ripping you limb from limb. You disgrace the legacy of my people!"

"Oh shut up, you did this to yourself!"

Chi-Chi holds out her hands and three balls of blue energy fly towards Vegeta. He dodges them, leaping above the smoke screen they create. He glances down for a second to make sure he is clear, and Chi-Chi is already on him. The woman lets loose a flurry of kicks, the blows light and furious. Caught off guard again, Vegeta is forced into a defense posture as he endures the storm of blows being sent his way by his rival's wife. As Chi-Chi reorients herself for another kick, the prince takes his shot. A gloved fist slams into Chi-Chi's ribcage. She is able to recover just in time to avoid being blown to smithereens by Vegeta's follow up energy wave. With a burst of speed, she flies around it and fires an attack at Vegeta from point blank range. Before their onlookers can even begin to hold their breath, Vegeta grabs her by the hair and swings her around like a rag doll. When he lets go, Chi-Chi fires a blue energy wave from her fist and strike Vegeta in the eye. He is blinded for a moment, but recovers and flies towards Chi-Chi in a murderous rage. She only has a moment to react, placing two of her fingers to her head and vanishing.

"Wh…where did she go?" Yamcha asks, looking around. He locates her energy and is surprised to see her on the ground with Gohan in her arms. The rest of the fighters notice her as well, and Goku lets out an audible gasp.

* * *

"Chi-Chi! That was amazing!" Goku says, excitedly joining his family, "How did you just teleport like that?"

Instead of answering, she wraps her arms around his neck. Even from a distance Yamcha can see that she is sobbing into his friend's chest. Despite the carnage of the battle around them, Goku responds in kind y wrapping his arms around her. All of the, friend and foes alike, pause to give these three a moment of reunification. While Yamcha has no idea what is being said between husband and wife, he realizes that it is probably better this way. Whenever Chi-Chi lifts her head to tell Goku something, she touches his face as if she were waking up from a dream. Gohan, perhaps more than either of them, looks elated. He keeps tugging on his mother's _gi_ excitedly telling her about the past year as fast as he can.

"Oh spare me," Vegeta says in a disgusted tone, "I'm going to throw up. Kakarot, you will face me or I will destroy this entire planet out of boredom."

Goku hears the Saiyan prince give his demand and looks to Chi-Chi. His wife had grown, unbelievably powerful in the last year. Whatever sort of training Kami had sent her to have to have been unreal. For a moment, Goku is almost jealous that his wife had died instead of him, he cannot help but imagine how strong he might have gotten had he trained in the Otherworld. But, more than that he knows that he is going to be the one that has to fight Vegeta. The Saiyan prince must be feeling the same feeling he is; the desire to fight another Saiyan. For Goku, this is a chance to fight the strongest warrior he's ever met. This is a chance he cannot just pass up despite his injuries.

"Chi-Chi, thank you so much. But I think you should take Gohan out of here and…"

"No."

His wife interrupts him with a glare that only she could pull off. Despite himself, Goku visibly recoils and steps back a few steps as Chi-Chi pushes her finger into his chest. Tears are still in her eyes, but there is a hint of anger that Gou had never seen before. The thought comes to him…his wife might actually want to fight for once.

"Chi-Chi…but…"

* * *

"Don't you 'but' me Goku!" Chi-Chi threatens, forcing him to take another step back as she puts her hands on her hips, "I don't see you for a year, and you're already trying to put me back on the side lines! How could you?!"

"Aw, don't take it like that Chi-Chi! I just want to have another crack at him, that's all! He's really strong and besides," Goku's face darkens for a second, "He's hurt a lot of my friends. I don't want you getting hurt either. You're a lot stronger, but I can't fight if I'm worrying about you getting hurt again. That's why I want you to take Gohan."

Chi-Chi laughs and shakes her head. She lightly kisses his lips, "You big, wonderful, stupid man. That side of you used to drive me crazy, but I can't let you this time. When we got married, I said that I would be by your side no matter what. Ever since we were little kids, I've always known that I would be your wife. I think that even after all this time, you don't know what that means. Being your wife doesn't mean I just cook for you and take care of Gohan. It doesn't mean always standing on the side lines are cheering for you or hoping you'll come home in one piece. Being your wife means….it means…" her voice cracks a little and she wraps him in a hug, "It means standing with you, no matter how dark. I went to hell and back for you Goku, and it's because it's dangerous that I want to be here, with you."

She wipes her eyes, "This time, I'm going to stand next to you."

"Chi-Chi…" Goku says, before smiling and turning his back as to face Vegeta, "Then let's go. This guy's a lot stronger than he's shown so far. He's fought all of us at once and hasn't broken a sweat."

"But what about Gohan?' Chi-Chi asks, fixing their son's hair, "I came back here to fight, but I don't want him getting hurt. If he does…than that makes everything we've worked for pointless. Right?"

The little boy tugs on his mother's clothes. She is about to say something to him until she looks into his eyes. Gohan, her sweet little Gohan, has an expression she would not have thought possible in a child his age. His normally docile features had been replaced by that of a fierceness that Chi-Chi, as much as it pains her to admit, is totally alien to her. Alien in the sense that she had seen that look on Goku's face six years ago at the World Martial Arts Tournament. It is the same look that her husband had had while facing the Saiyan Raditz. And, it is likely the very same look that she had on her face when appealing to her husband. Her little Gohan, her little boy, has the blood of a warrior running through his veins. Even now, even though it pains her more than anything, he will fight. He will fight with or without her blessing. This year away had given her plenty of time to think about that side of her husband. Perhaps she does not understand right now, perhaps she never will, but that warrior's spirit is not something that be contained by words or a scolding.

"Mom, I'm staying here. With dad. With you!" Gohan shouts, his voice breaking a bit. Tear start to fall down his face, "I don't…I don't want you to get hurt any more…"

"Oh for crying out loud," The Son family hears from above. Having ignored them, the Saiyan prince had been charging his energy this whole time. Sinister purple lightning crackles around hi, striking the earth as vassals to his power. Primal. The Saiyan prince feels like a primal force of nature. Chi-Chi cannot even imagine that such a strength could be achieved in his base form. It should be impossible, but her master had warned her that this was going to likely be the case.

"I've waited long enough Kakarot. Your pathetic family is nothing more than a group of insects, scouring about beneath my boot waiting to be squashed! Your mate's return is nothing more than proof that this insolent planet at least holds that in which I seek! If they can give a human this sort of power, than imagine what they will do for me once I am immortal. Now, prepare yourself!" Vegeta brings his hands back, "Nappa, I would back up a bit!"

Chi-Chi looks from the Saiyan to her family. Taking a deep breath, she kisses Gohan on the forehead and looks to Goku, "How long do you need?"

"Need for what?" Goku asks, tilting his head.

"To get your energy back up. How long would you need me to hold him off?"

Goku considers this, "About…maybe five minutes. But I'd have to really concentrate. If the big guy over there gets me then I won't be able to fight him off and regain my energy at the same time."

"Leave him to me then, ok dad?" Gohan says, looking grim but determined, "He won't touch you!"

"May brave little man," Chi-Chi whispers, brushing his hair gently, "Ok. Then that's our plan. I'll hold off Mr. Bad Attitude up there."

Without another word, Chi-Chi flies up to meet the invader. They start to exchange blows instantly. The prince launches a flurry of powerful trikes, intending to simply break through Chi-Chi's guard. Recognizing this, the female warrior twists and turn her body so that the Saiyan only meets empty air. When he leaves his rib exposed, she delivers a sharp kick. Instead of sending him backwards or making him stumble, the Saiyan only seems to look annoyed. Evidently, the difference in power between their base forms was too great to overcome via such a simple tactic. Thinking quickly, Chi-Chi claps her hands together and releases a flash of energy. This blinds the Saiyan prince just long enough for her to fly backwards and put some distance between herself and the Saiyan.

This was not to last though, as Vegeta screams out in rage at being humiliated like this again. With the fury of a mad beast, he launches volley after volley of energy bullets towards her. The purple energy destroys everything it touches. It is all Chi-Chi can do to keep moving and dodge them. When one grazes her arm it leaves a nasty red welt. Biting her lip, she flies upwards to get above the fire raining down on her. To her horror, when she looks down, some of the energy is actually heading towards her husband and child. She is paralyzed, unable to help. It would seem as though they would be doomed had a ball of yellow energy not suddenly zipped in front of Goku and Gohan. Chi-Chi looks behind her to see a very tired, very weak looking Yamcha guiding his attack to pick off any energy blasts that get too close to Goku or their son. She gives her friend a smile and then returns her attention to Vegeta.

"Try to hurt my family will you. Not as long as I'm here!' She yells, bringing her hands together. She brings them to her waist and takes a dee breath, "Ka….me….ha…me…"

"As if you can protect….oh come on not that attack gain!" Vegeta wails, looking up as blue light blots out the sun.

"HA!"

Chi-Chi screams, firing the destructive wave of energy down towards the Saiyan like an angry sky god of old. The super-heated plasma surges forth with the same fury and power that her husband might have had. Unlike his blue wave, hers' is a light shade more akin to white. When she had mastered the technique in Otherworld, there had never been explanation given for this. Regardless of color though, it cuts through Vegeta's defenses. The Saiyan prince is forced backwards, slamming through a mountain and into a cliff. Only at the end is he able to throw off the attack. His armor smoking, her glares at her with palpable rage.

"You…how is this possible? I…Vegeta? Prince of all Saiyan, being pushed by a woman? An earth woman? This isn't how it was supposed to go…I won't allow you to soil my pride anymore!"

Kicking off of some rubble, the Saiyan prince pounces on Chi-Chi. His fist slams into her gut with enough force to cause her to spit up blood. Unrelenting in his attack, he chops at her exposed back and sends her sailing towards the ground. With a grin, he circumvents her trajectory and nails her with a kick. As she begins to stabilize, the Saiyan prince begins to beat on her. He punches her gut and her face. Again. And Again. And Again until Chi-Chi audibly cries out. Taking the chance, Vegeta fires a burst of energy towards her face.

"What's wrong woman? Nothing to say? Where's your family to help you now?" Vegeta begins charging another energy ball, "And you just got revived to!"

* * *

"Damn it! Chi-Chi! Just hold on a little more!" Goku says through gritted teeth, charging his energy. It is almost unbearable to stand here as he sees his wife getting beat like a rag doll. His knuckles are white from clenching them, but he still continues to charge his energy. If he moves now, if he interferes, then it will all have been for nothing. Without Piccolo, the best chance the Earth has is to take him together. Even if fighting him alone would be more fun this time Goku knows that he must put the planet above his own desire to fight.

"Don't worry about her Kakarot, it'll be over for her soon enough," Nappa taunts. The big man had begun to walk towards him. In his current state, Goku might be able to beat or even kill him. But if he does that, then he'll use all of his energy up before he can help Chi-Chi. Sitting still like this was always something Piccolo was good at, but he never seemed to master it.

As Nappa begins to charge his own energy for an attacked, a large boulder comes sailing through the air. The Saiyan Elite is able to easily dodge it. With a grin, he fires a ball of yellow energy in the general direction of the attack. Goku turns his head to see what looks like a bomb going off. As the smoke clears though, a single figure is walking towards them. There is a cold determination to the approaching warrior, who is smaller than either of them would have expected. Goku is just able to make out the outline of swishing tail.

"I thought you would have died by now," Nappa laughs. The bulky Saiyan lands and holds his side as though it were the funniest thing in the world, "Just what do you think you can do?"

Wordlessly, Olve charge forward. Goku cannot help but be impressed by the one armed boy's own speed. The distance between him and Nappa is covered in less than a second and the older Saiyan brings his arm up to block the flying kick from the young warrior. Undeterred, Olve uses his momentum to flip kick and strike at Nappa's exposed back. Scoring a hit, the elite warrior stumbles forward a bit. He then screams in pain as Olve ruthless kicks at Nappa's joint. With his leg giving out, Olve tries to bring his fist down on top of the Saiyan's head to score a win. Much to Goku's, and likely Olve's, dismay however the Saiyan warrior manages to recover in time and catch the attack before it can ever reach him.

"So, you thought you could hurt the great Nappa huh?" The Saiyan gloats, holding Olve by the wrist. He brings his face just inches away from the boy's, "You remind me of someone. Since you're going to die, I might as well give you a little history lesson. Before Planet Vegeta was struck by a meteor and destroyed, I was a sergeant in the Saiyan Army. I led the finest regiment of warriors for years. But, there was one man who I could never stand. Another sergeant. He was a ruthless, tenacious fighter. He would wipe out entire Tuffle villages in one night, slaughtering every single inhabitant. He would attack at night or on holidays. Sneaky, cunning. I even heard he would eat one of their children right in front of them. Just a real sicko. More than that though he was a real fighter, best I ever did was tie against him."

Nappa pauses and tightens his grip, causing Olve to cry out, "The reason I'm telling you this, is because your fighting style reminds me of his. You lack a lot of his sophistication, but fighting with you is dragging up old memories. So thank you." He tightens his grip further and electricity starts to form around his aura, "Because I've always wanted to kill that Olve, guess this is as good as I'm going to get."

Goku knows he has to move now. Nappa will kill that kid unless he acts right now. AS much as he wants to help Chi-Chi, the energy he's gathered will have to be enough. He takes a step forward, but stops. On either side of Nappa he begins to sense two high level energy signatures. One of them is enormous, and familiar. Realizing that he has not looked down at his son this entire time, Goku tries to find Gohan. The boy had slipped away from his spot before Goku had a chance to stop him. To the right of Nappa, Goku can even see him. His little boy is charging a yellow energy attack above his head. He shakes his head and smiles.

"They grow up so fast," Goku laughs and turns his attention to Vegeta. His son will take care of the rest.

* * *

Vegeta knocks the earth woman to the ground again. Hating himself, the Saiyan prince is forced to admit that his movements have slowed down ever so slightly. A fraction of a second here, a moment or two slower there. Oh sure, he has been dominating this encounter like any other. The earthlings are powerful, more so than he had anticipated. But he is Vegeta, a Saiyan elite. His body is a citadel, upon which the very meaning of the word Saiyan is defined. Yet, he finds himself being pushed.

He shakes his head and laughs, "You really think you can win, girl? I am Vegeta, a Saiyan Prince. In my veins flows the blood of a warrior race, one who's name echoes throughout the cosmos and leaves fear in its wake. At my fingertips I hold the power to destroy entire worlds! Yours is like any one of the countless I have crushed beneath my boot. You think you are the first mother to stand against me with her sniveling young cowering behind her arms? That your son will be the first orphan I have made?"

* * *

_"You cannot! Not him, not this time Vegeta!"_

_ "Be reasonable Spina. I do this for the good of our race! There comes a time where even pride must give way to…"_

_ She moves faster than I had ever thought possible. The fine jewels around her neck fall off and break. The indents of her rings mark the King's face. For the first time in his life, he sees the king stagger. His head hangs low, not looking at the Queen._

_ "Pride. Honor. Fraternity. Determination."_

_ The queen spits these words at the King._

_ "Long ago, these words meant something to you. When we were young, when we were fighting for our homeland…you promised to uphold these values. You promised them to the people, to me, on your pride as a Saiyan warrior. Now that you have glimpsed the face of death, you crumble like grains of sand. You are pathetic Vegeta. You are a coward."_

_ An echo of the ring dropping on the marble floor is louder than anything the queen could have said._

_ "Spina…please…understand…I just…I…"_

_ A pat on the head. That is all he feels as the queen walks past him._

_ "When you are ready to fight, Vegeta. Come find me. When you hold in your heart the pride of our race, come find me. Find me when you are king."_

* * *

Purple lightening crackles in Prince Vegeta's fist as he matches the eyes of this one human woman. Why is fighting her so difficult? What is it about this one woman that is staying his hand? The more he thinks about it, the angrier he becomes. Saiyans are ruthless warriors, and he will uphold that honor. The earth woman before him, battered and bloodied will not deter him. No matter what it takes, he will conquer here. Not from a space pod, this battle is more than eliminating a rival or selling a planet now. It is even more than immortality. Now, it is a battle to save his pride. To show himself that he has the strength to take the mantle of king.

"How are you able to just stand there?!" Vegeta yells at the earthling, his blood boiling, "Tell me earth woman, how can you even think to defy me? I will crush of that clown you call a husband and drink wine made from his very blood! Your world will burn in unending fire, all life on it to suffer until I grow bored and decide to end it! And mark my words, your son will be the first suffer and the last to die!"

That does it. Vegeta smiles as woman aims a punch right for his face. He struggles a bit to hold the beaten woman back, being forced to block another attack from her free hand. They are locked, pushing against each other's strength. While he could just toss her aside or blow a hole in her head right now, he meets her eyes again. They bore right though him, something more than he had expected from this earthling. It is clear that she is not going to just lay down peacefully and die.

"You…you think that you can just come here and do as you please. People like you, they hurt everyone they meet. They look at people like me and think that we're all just toys in their sick little games. I am so," She pauses to collect herself before meeting his half amused gaze again with tear filled eyes, "I am so tired of it! I'm tired of not being strong enough! I'm tired of watching the man I love suffer while I stand there and do nothing! If dying is what it took then so be it! We'll stop you!"

Suddenly, tendrils of red energy seem to wrap around the earthling's feet. Vegeta does not need a scouter to see that her power-level is rising rapidly. He openly gasps and flies back a few feet. The earthling is clenching her firsts, tears falling to the ground as her rage is brought forth to the surface. Then, all at once, energy pours out from her body like a geyser. The clouds above them darken, the very planet giving a slight tremble at the power possessed by this one mother.

"What…what is this?!" Vegeta yells, protecting his eyes from the gusts of wind cutting across the sky, "Tell me! What is this this power?"

"This? This what I'm going to use to stop you, right here and right now!" The woman says, before letting out one last yell. Her energy turns scarlet, changing the hue of her skin to that of the color red in the process. She turns to face him again, a confident smile on her face. A single bead of sweat rolls off her brow.

"Kaioken. Times Two."

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! How were your holidays? Mine were super!**

**First off, during my absence I would like to think anyone who read my story as well as giving it a follow/fav or reviewing it. Always means the world to me. Second, I am sorry for the massive delay. I guess that whole 'I'll be consistent" thing was debunked by the holidays and finals (shudder). And third, is there any sort of fun stuff you want me to post along with these chapters? Short stories on request, fan questions, you know that sort of thing.**

**Without further adieu I think it is time I post the new power levels of this chapter.**

**Chi-Chi: 5023**

**Chi-Chi (Kaioken x2): 10046**

**Remember guys, power levels are pretty much bullshit anyways. There are a lot of factors going into each fight. Though I will explain how Chi-Chi raised her power by more than 50x. You see on her journey (content deleted and put in chapter 15).**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dragon Ball: Insurgent**_

_**Endgame: Part 1**_

_We are not angels, we are sophisticated apes_

_\- Vilayanur S. Ramachandran_

* * *

_"MASKENKO!"_

Gohan lets loose a superheated bolt of yellow energy aiming right at the older Saiyan. It burns the grass and scorches the earth as it makes its way to Nappa. Breathing heavily, Gohan manages to smile as the attack makes impact. The sheer force behind it causes Nappa to drop Olve and take a more defensive posture. Lighting crackles at the point of impact, yet steadily the gigantic Saiyan is pushed back. With his hands smoking and his face drenched in sweat, Gohan allows himself to fall back to earth with a little laugh. He had done it. He had actually managed to do it. Allowing himself a moment of rest, the young boy sits on the grass and reclines.

Footsteps snap him out of his daze, and he looks up to see Olve standing over him. The crippled Saiyan offers him his one hand to help him up, which Gohan happily takes. The two boys share a look, with Gohan laughing at the effectiveness of their impromptu team work. Olve remains stoic, though the biting of his lip is a signal Gohan had seen every time he had managed to get the upper hand on his friend. There is a small buckle in Olve's knees, but Gohan manages to catch him and hold him up.

"Do you think that did it?" Gohan asks, looking hopefully at the smoke rising from where Nappa had landed, "I…I…didn't mean to hurt him that bad…"

"No," Olve says, shaking his head himself, "Not done yet."

Like a monster, Gohan can see Nappa picking himself up. The Saiyan warrior had taken the brunt of his attack, but even then it had only done enough to delay him. There is a new tremor as the Saiyan warrior actually leaps into the air, crashing right in front of the two of them. Nappa's chest is smoking, part of his mustache is singed off, and one of his gauntlets is a burnt mess on his wrist. Red blood tickles from his mouth, but he is still alive. Yellow lighting is still emanating from his hands, no doubt having put all of his power into defending himself. The Saiyan warrior spits, glaring at the two of them with a bloodlust so chilling that Gohan wonders why he has not dropped dead from fear alone by now.

Nappa forms a fist, "You little brat….you….you have wounded my pride…now…" he pauses to catch his breath, "I'm going to make you pay!"

Gohan cannot move his legs. The fury, the anger from before, is gone. All he can feel is cold sweat running down his back. He falls backward, putting his hands above his head to protect himself. With a cry, he closes his eyes.

"Out of the way!" He hears Nappa yell, opening his eyes just in time to see Olve jump between them. The one armed boy is easily knocked aside, sent crashing into the dirt.

The Saiyan pauses only long enough to confirm that Olve is not going to get back up. He then grabs Gohan by his shirt, putting him close enough that the boy can smell his foul breath. Gohan keeps his eyes shut, praying that his daddy jumps in soon to save him. He's crying, feebly kicking at the Saiyan warrior to no avail.

"Don't you dare touch my son!"

A red blur comes from the heaven, as Chi-Chi tackles Nappa. Gohan feels himself being dropped, as the battle is taken out of his hands. Caught unawares, Nappa is pummeled by a series of brutal punches and kicks. The sound of a breaking ribcage echoes through the battlefield as Chi-Chi's maternal rage is let loosed onto the Saiyan elite. Gohan only sees his mother punch Nappa's chest hard enough to make the brute vomit. And, in a moment, the Saiyan lies as still as corpse. Not moving, and barely breathing.

"Mo…mom?" Gohan stutters, weakly walking towards his mother.

His mother smiles, though she looks even stranger than she had moments ago. Red energy surrounds her body. Seeing her son weakened and running towards her, Chi-Chi allows the energy to dissipate and hugs him. She frantically kisses his cheeks.

"Are you alright? Oh sweetie, I'm sorry! I told you father to gather his strength to help me…I saw that other boy get knocked aside and flew over as fast as I could!" Chi-Chi pats his hair down, "I'm just happy you're safe!"

Gohan is about to assure his mother that he is indeed fine all things considering, but sees a purple star forming behind them. He pushes his mother out of the way, just in time to dodge an attack sent their way by Vegeta. The Saiyan prince is but a speck in the distance, but Gohan can feel his rage. No doubt, he is angry that Chi-Chi infuriated him further by ignoring him. He starts to fly over, a sinister grin on his face. Chi-Chi wraps her arms around him, bringing back the red aura as a sort of shield. Gohan watches, transfixed as their death stare towards them. Except that the purple bullet of a man is blocked by another rush of energy. Both Gohan and Chi-Chi cry out in joy as Goku intercepts. The now semi-recovered warrior trades blows with the prince. Having the upper hand, Goku manages to throw Vegeta away. He cups his hands together and fires a Kamehameha, the prince forced to throw up a barrier to defend himself.

* * *

"Kakarot! So you finally show your face again!" Vegeta says to him, a smirk on his face, "I was beginning to think that you had run away! Sending your woman, watching your son be brutalized by Nappa, perhaps you are as heartless as a true Saiyan after all. Using them to wear me down was a clever ploy, but you forget one thing. I am Prince Vegeta! My will is indomitable, my power is absolute! Such cheap tricks serve only to delay the inevitable!"

Goku tenses up, making sure that his back is to his family. While he may not have Chi-Chi's power right now, it'll have to be enough. Everyone had worked so hard to get this far, and now he has to finish it. A smile comes across his face, this is going to be a fun battle. He cannot help but laugh, infuriating the prince even further.

"You know Vegeta, I'm actually having the time of my life. You're the strongest opponent I have ever faced. But here, with my family fighting with me, I know that we can't lose. And I think you know it too."

"Me? Lose to trash like you? Have you lost your mind from fear?"

"No. But, I want to fight you by myself one day. And it's pretty clear that I'm not ready as I am. Without Piccolo, Chi-Chi, my son, Olve, and Yamcha, I would have died by now. You should take your friend and go, when I'm ready we can have a rematch," Goku smiles, scratching his head," So what do you say? Wouldn't you rather have a one on one?"

"Oh, I know what I want to say. Kakarot…"

Vegeta, in his rage, flies towards the sun. Stopping just below the cloud, Goku gasps as a deep purple cover his body. The ground below them begins to break, and he can hear the faint cries of poor Yamcha being thrown about by the maelstrom forming right above them. Goku realizes what he plans to do. Black storm clouds form around them, and Goku can feel his own energy being eclipsed.

"I'm going to turn this entire planet into space dust! Every single one of you is going to die here! I can hold my breath is space Kakarot, but I doubt your family can!" Vegeta brings his hands back, "This is the end for you!"

Taking a deep breath, Goku pulls his hands back as well. There is no way he can dodge it, doing so would kill everyone else. Only one other thing to do.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

Everything has to go into this. Everyone is counting on him to push this thing back. Failure is not an option. Goku can feel in his chest every single heart beating alongside his own. The blue ball in his hands, growing brighter and brighter, is all of their hopes and dreams coming to the surface.

"GLAICK GUN…FIRE!"

"HA!"

The two waves of energy crash into each other. For a moment, they seem equal. But, far too quickly the Gallick Gun begins to overpower Goku's Kamehameha. The earth raised Saiyan is pushed back, unable to push back against the colossal power bearing down on him. His arms begin to ache, and his veins feel like they are going to pop right beneath his skin. He keeps pushing though, drawing on every single last ounce of energy that he has.

It all seems lost, until a single hand touches his back. Red energy appears on his right. Goku allows himself a look, and sees Chi-Chi smiling back at him. Her power begins to fuse with his own, and son all Goku can see his red, blue, and purple all mixing to together at this one point.

"KIAO-KEN…TIMES TWO!" Chi-Chi yells, doubling her power right before their eyes. The Kamehameha gets a surge of energy, and slowly pushes Vegeta's own attack back a bit. Reenergized, Goku presses this, feeling his own power blend with his wife's. Her hands join his as she contributes more and more energy. Still, it is not enough to totally push Vegeta's energy back. They begin to lose ground.

Something gives them a boost though. Goku manages to look down and see his son putting his hand out too. Their child adds his own power to the mix. For a second, Goku can feel the ocean of energy that resides within his son. The sheer amount of untapped potential, that alone makes Goku want to win. The thought of losing here and never seeing his son grow up, it makes him push that much harder. The entire Son family pushes, and pushes. When it feels like they have nothing left, they push even harder.

Despite the earth literally breaking beneath their feet, hope fills them up. The blue light of their family, of everything that they are, bursts forth. Earth's hopes ride on this, and Goku knows that the two people by his side are everything he needs to overcome this obstacle.

* * *

Vegeta feels his attack being pushed back, sweat pouring down his face as he concentrates. A vein is threatening to burst in his forehead as he lays on more and more power. No one had ever forced him to exert himself like this, no one. Not Nappa, not Cui, not a single rival. Yet this low born Saiyan and his earthling family are able to rise to the challenge of facing him. What should have been an easy victory, was now a fight for his very survival. Nappa will not be coming to help him. Gritting his teeth, he pushes the energy wave, moving it yet another inch downwards. The energy around him grows hotter and hotter, with his hair standing even more on end. The red on the other end must be his wife, a shade too. He had wanted to see what that new power could do, but instead she had rushed off to help her son.

Was that the secret? Perhaps in the same vein that he as a Saiyan would come back stronger from the brink of death, these earthlings gain strength from protecting their mates and children. Perhaps strong social ties gave them some kind of energy boost. Yet Kakarot, a Saiyan, had shown the same kind of strength. And even in response to his killing of the Namekian, clearly not a mate or blood relative. Why then, and how? He had always fought for himself, asserting his will over those that were weaker than him. It was his destiny as a Saiyan warrior, as an elite of the highest caliber. It should have been impossible for these people to even lay a finger on him.

Yet here he is, putting his entire being into a single attack. This makes him angrier, and Vegeta yells to give himself a wave of adrenaline necessary to make one more push. He can feel it in his fingertips, yes it would soon be over. Kakarot and his wife may have been able to delay him, but they would not be able to stop him. His gloves were burning from the raw power he was about to unleash upon the earth. Sure their attack was powerful, perhaps worthy enough to be an impersonation of his own "Gallick Gun", but it was no match for him now. They would die, and every inch his line of purple moves towards the planet is another measurement of how close these fools are to their death. He had won!

A sharp pain suddenly strikes his side. Like a gnat, something small and weak had collided with him during his struggle with Kakarot. The attack left a burn on his armor, and Vegeta had not been able to deflect it. His side now in pain, he has time to look over.

"Oh….you have got to be kidding me!" Vegeta screams as the blue energy wave slowly pushes back against him, "You….I am going to make you pay dearly for that!"

Floating just a few meters away, was that cocky earthling from before. The one that had been taking pot shots at him all day. His orange outfit, that irritating orange outfit, standing out like a flag for these people. All Vegeta knows, is that if he survives this he is going to give that guy a few more scars than the one on his face.

"See you in hell you little freak!" The earthling taunts as Vegeta a new sensation come over him. Looking back at the struggle, a blue light is heading his way.

"DAMN YOU! THIS IS NOT OVER! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YO…"

The prince of all Saiyans is cut off, being engulfed by the light of these earthlings.

* * *

Despite his injuries, Nappa manages to lift his head up just enough to see the conclusion of the battle with his prince. Somehow, the three earthlings had managed to overpower Prince Vegeta. He follows as the man he swore to protect becomes a new blue star in the sky. Despite this, Nappa is not worried. One thing that had always stuck with Nappa was the sense of greatness he could feel in the young would-be monarch. Ever since he saw the prince kill three Saibamen as a small boy, he had known that he would be destined for greatness. His line was the strongest of the Saiyans, and his father had perhaps been the strongest before the meteor struck the planet. Vegeta had surpassed him years ago, and even now Nappa could not even hope to defeat him. In only a few years after the destruction of their home world, the prince had surpassed him.

For that reason, Nappa knows that Vegeta cannot have died here. If the prince were to die, it would be in battle with only the greatest of the universe's warriors. Creatures like the Cold lineage or even The Destruction God Lord Beerus, that is who Nappa could see killing the prince. To lose to any of them would be an honor. Earthlings like this are but specks of dust in the greater universe. There is no reason to be worried, so Nappa just sighs and looks up at the blue sky.

_This planet is beautiful_, He thinks to himself as a pair of birds fly by overhead, _I'm kind of gad Vegeta didn't destroy it. Maybe when we kill all the earthlings, I'll build a house here._

The thought brings a smile to his face. He turns his head, seeing another body. Judging by the patchy tail, it must be the other Saiyan boy. He had not learned his name during their battle, but there was no doubt this is Olve's son. They are too similar, too much alike in every way. Nappa grunts as a way to get the child's attention.

"Hey, boy. What's your name?" He asks.

The child, hesitates, At this moment, Nappa can bear him no ill will. The Saiyan warrior is aware that defeat too is a part of battle. Despite their power, despite everything Vegeta may claim, they are not invincible. In his life, Nappa has gone up against countless warrior races. Some were greater than even he, and he has a tapestry of scars to show for it. The earthlings had beaten him, plain and simple. Before him laid two paths. He could fester over it, allow the shame to consume him. Or he could accept the shame, use it as fuel to further his own power. There is nothing to say that he cannot come back here and destroy them all when Vegeta and himself train for a bit.

"Come on, tell me. I want to know," Nappa repeats, his voice calm, "We aren't fighting right now, ya know. When I do kill you, I want to know what to call you."

The boy's patchy tail quivers a bit, "Olve."

The name makes Nappa smile, "Arrogant son of a bitch, only the royals name their kids after themselves. Guess he's still sore that his grandfather lost to Prince Vegeta's." He pauses winces as an explosion happens over head, "My question is, why he would leave you on that planet? Why not hand you over to us, we would have been able to make you a great warrior."

Olve coughs a bit, "My father…."

Nappa forces himself to sit up a bit and look at the boy, "Yeah, your father. He served with me in the Tuffle Wars. He went missing with his wife," The memory of his little sister makes Nappa pause out of respect, "Your parents, they were amazing fighters. I wanted to kill your father so bad, I hated competition with him. When he was around, I could never know for sure who the stronger one was."

In a sort of surreal motion, the child forces himself to his knees. The two enemies stare at each other, a silent understanding. Nappa may be injured, but he is more than capable of defending himself should the boy make an aggressive move. Right now, the battle is reaching its end. Prince Vegeta can fight it all he wants, but he will not. Now is the time to retreat, try again on Namek.

The boy grabs his tail and stares at it, "I don't…."

He touches his head, wincing in pain. Nappa waits, curious to see why talking about his parents would be causing the child pain. Warriors die, to not speak of them at all is a dishonor to their legacy. A shame that not a single Saiyan bard survived. The boy could have benefited from learning about their race.

"What happened to Lord Vegeta?" The boy finally says, sweat dripping off his face as the fit passes, "When did he have a son?"

Nappa cocks his head. The burly man also sits up, stretching his muscles in his arm, "Over thirty years ago. I assume your father told you about him. I don't know how they got off world, but I there's a lot that…."

The boy clenches his one fist and shakes his head, "No! Lord Vegeta! The head general, he….he….he not king yet. And you…." Olve looks frustrated and punches his head, "I knew your face! On Plant…you….we…I don't know…"

"Boy, what are you talking about? Did you think you were on Planet Vegeta? We did some research after Radtiz found you, that jungle world was Cooler Planet 3434. It's nowhere near our home world. And you must have been there a long time. Why were you on that planet if you remember fighting with me? Because the Olve I knew was a full grown man, and defiantly not a cripple."

This Olve continues to stare at his tail, as if deep in thought, "I don't know. I remember, being cold a lot." He plays with his tattered uniform a bit, "Something sharp. After that, just being on that other place. Alone…."

He shivers at that word, "Gohan's word. Alone."

A brief moment, Nappa cannot help but feel pity for this young boy. To be thrown from alien world to alien world, and clearly not have any solid idea on just who he is. He starts to look for parts of his sister in him, but al he sees is the boy's father. Brown hair, blue eyes, and a sharp face. Even the way they hold their tails is the same. There is nothing of his sister in their child, which alone makes it strange. He finds himself feeling disappointed, and more confused than ever.

"Sounds like you got some shit to deal with up there," Nappa jokes, scratching his bald head, "Ya know, these earthlings have a beautiful world. I would not mind staying here a bit longer."

"Yeah, beautiful," Olve repeats, looking on as the earth woman hugs her half breed son in victory. An act like this makes Nappa's stomach turn over. Celebrating after a hard fought battle is something one only by rookies and the stupid. Constant vigilance, a sense of readiness, these are traits a Saiyan warrior should try and emulate. Yet, Olve is staring at the woman holding her small child. Nappa can see a twitch in his tail, something his father had when he wanted something. It means impatience, or longing. To not know one's mother, Nappa dismisses the thought. Family was weakness, and mothers especially so. Prince Vegeta had been better off for not knowing his very long, and that half breed would be softened by the coddling. Olve turns back to Nappa with a bittersweet expression on his face, "We beat you."

Nappa cracks his neck and looks at the darkening clouds where Vegeta had disappeared through, "Are you really happy here though? You know, if we leave there won't be anyone to fight."

This was getting to the boy. Again, Nappa can see his face contorting as he tries to figure out what that meant. A Saiyan without a battle to fight was not a Saiyan at all. Sure, the money is nice. Money can buy a warrior any comfort he may wish for. Those are nice distraction, but a Saiyan is only happy during those times of hardship. Nappa fondly recalls being a child, covered in blood and mud as he ran from Tuffles. In those moments a Saiyan feels most alive. No doubt, even as broken as he was, this boy is feeling the same elation. The word Kakarot had used, 'fun', that was a good word for it.

"You're strong boy, you have the blood of an elite flowing through your veins. If you join us, like you were supposed to, all will be forgiven. We're still stronger than these earthlings, we can try you in ways you would never have thought possible. We can give you battles and fights that will dwarf even this one," Nappa pushes, managing to sit up despite the pain, "Wouldn't that be more fun than just sitting around here forever?"

Who knows what is going on inside that boy's head? There's something not quite right. Whether it is the broken speech or the faulty memories, Nappa cannot say. As he starts to form an answer though, a light ascends from the heavens. Nappa does not even need to see who it is. The Earthlings and Kakarot might have thought that Prince Vegeta would have rolled over and died like anything else they may have faced. But the prince is something else. He reminds Nappa at times of the ancient Saiyan war god. The very ground around him is shaking gain, the planet must be frightened. It is what Vegeta is holding that makes Nappa's face ashen.

"He wouldn't be that stupid, would he?" Nappa asks, looking from Olve to the boy named Gohan, "Vegeta, you're biting off more than you can chew…"

* * *

_Got to…_

I can barely see straight, let alone aim. Something about that technique, something about it is just wrong. I could be wrong, it could be nothing more than another energy attack. But, Master Roshi and Yamcha had both told me to trust my instincts. I bring a hand up and close my eyes.

"God's Wrath…" I whisper, but nothing more than a few sparks comes out. I try again. And again. Nothing. I feel exhausted. I punch the ground. Why? Why can't I just do it! I had done it once, when I lost my arm. Gohan could do it, everyone could do it. Flight, _ki_, everything. I cannot do anything. I don't want to say it out loud. And maybe it won't matter in the end. But maybe Nappa is right. Maybe the Saiyans could teach me what was wrong with me…and maybe even about myself. I know them, I know I do. Not just from recent memories, but from the dreams. The dreams, the flashes, I had seen him every once in a while since coming to earth. Why?

The Son family looks exhausted, I can see that from here. Their energy had all pooled together to save the earth from certain destruction. Yamcha is not moving either, paralyzed by the amount of energy coming from the Prince. I know I have to do something. I have to act. Everyone else had been fighting for too long. It hurts, my arm feels like it is breaking, but I manage to get to my feet. Even though I can't fly over, I can reach him if I start now. Nappa starts to say something o me, but I block it out. There isn't enough time to stay and listen. Biting my lip, I start to sprint. I can physically feel what left of my energy gives way. A few seconds later, I am within leaping distance.

I ignore how much my eyes hurt the closer I get to that little ball of energy. I glare at Vegeta, my body only inches away. The battered Saiyan pushes the ball into my chest out of reflex. I brace myself to feel the familiar burn of energy. But it does not come. I just feel…

* * *

Gohan tries to say something as his friend jumps in the way of Vegeta's attack... the combined Kamehameha had taken everything out of him, with flight starting to become difficult. His family was forced to watch as Olve takes the direct attack. Light starts to surround the other boy. It's bright, and Gohan turns away. His mother's arms wrap around him, as if to shield him with her own body. Gohan can feel tears starting to form in his eyes, and he starts to bite and claw at his own mother.

"Let me go! We gotta….we gotta…"

His mother holds onto him tighter, "No! Gohan, you can't do anything right now! It's too late! He's….he's…" Chi-Chi pauses, letting Gohan go as she looks at Vegeta, "Oh my…what…what did he do to him?" A terrible energy begins to ride nearby, but Gohan can feel that it is not Vegeta. It cannot be his energy. The malice, the arrogance, none of that is there. More than anything, there is the feeling of blind fear. Gohan had seen it in animals caught in traps. That feral pain, the wild struggle.

Gohan feels his father fly past them. Despite how damaged his dad must be, Gohan knows that there is no way he would have been able to sit by and watch. There is his distinct yell, and Goku flies backwards. Gohan sees him get the wind knocked out of him. A terrible roar fills the air. Gohan does not just hear it, he feels it. The air itself quivers, and his mother holds onto him as the vibrations alone send them tumbling back. It gives Gohan a chance to break free from his mother's arms. He flies forward, but recoils when he does. It is not Vegeta creating that horrible sound. The Saiyan Prince is floating in the same place he had been moments ago. They share the same look of confusion, and Gohan can see a glimpse of fear in his eyes. Real, actual fear. Their gaze is broken as another roar bellows out from below. This time however, the roar has an all too human quality about it.

What Gohan sees next, he knows he will remember for the rest of his life.

Olve's back is being ripped open. Wild, rough looking brown fur is breaking through what looks to be very single pore on his skin. Muscles are convulsing, growing and shrinking at such a rapid pace that his friend looks like something is oiling inside of him. His clothing rips as Olve grows taller and wider, his limbs being ripped apart by the process. The shaking that they all have been feeling comes from him smashing the ground with his hand, the roaring being his attempts at screaming in pain. Gohan tries to fly over to help, to see if he can do anything, but his mother grabs his arm. The transformation begins to finish up, with Olve's body beginning to settle on a new shape.

"This, this isn't how it's supposed to go," Gohan hears Vegeta mumble to himself, "The transformation is supposed to be painless, you black out. And his body…that isn't what it's supposed to look like."

Gohan looks down again, and nearly throws up. Whatever Vegeta had planned to do, it looks terrible. His friend had been turned into some kind of ape creature, but like none Gohan had ever seen before. Olve's stump of an army had partially regrown. Bits of stringy flesh hang off of it, flailing about uselessly as his friend roars at the sky. His face is gone, replaced by the hideous vestiges of a monster. Sharp, canine like teeth snarl and snap at the air, blood running from the eyes. The eyes, they are the worst part about the face. One of them had popped, leaving a bloody socket in its place. The other is whited out, lacking any sort of focus. Olve's remaining arm is a disproportionate mess. The bicep looks like a large tumor, with veins snaking down the arm and pulsing. Various other muscles look the same, while others look like they have not changed at all. The right shoulder is higher than the left, giving the entire back and chest and ugly, asymmetric look. Olve's skinny frame is seen in the ape's as well, as the ribs look sunken in. Every now and then, the creature would moan or cry by stomping its feet or bashing its arm on the ground.

It roars, crying and reaching up towards the heavens in such a pathetic manner that Gohan can feel his heart start to break. His fists begin to shake. This is his friend, turned into some kind of monster. Worse than that, he is in pain. Gohan is about to fly over and attack Vegeta when he feels the wind move past him. Somehow, Yamcha had been able to get to the Saiyan prince first. Gohan is surprised when his father's friend grabs Vegeta by the armor, the Saiyan being too stunned to do anything about it.

"What did you do to him?!" Yamcha yells, punching Vegeta in the face. It has no effect, but it does not seem to deter Yamcha, "What the hell is that?!"

Vegeta's shock breaks, and he starts to laugh, "Are you angry earthling? What you see before you is the mighty Oozaru. Your word for it would be 'Great Ape'. You see, during the full moon a Saiyan can absorb what are known as Blutz waves through their eyes. Once we absorb enough of them, the glands in our tail react and trigger a transformation. It would seem that the boy bit off more than he could chew."

Yamcha punches him again, Vegeta laughing in his face, "I've seen that before you bastard! That is not what it looks like!"

"Then maybe your friend has some sort of disease," Vegeta tells him, barely audible over the roaring, "How should I know? When Radtiz showed him to us, I noticed his tail was sickly looking. It would seem that something has gone wrong, a shame that is. It just might kill him."

The Prince, casually slaps Yamcha away, smiling at Gohan now, "Well boy, what are you going to do now?"

His mother answers for him, charging at Vegeta with her aura flaring up. Before Vegeta has a chance to begin defending himself, a chunk of rock sails through the air. "Mom!" Gohan yells as it crashes into his mother. Caught off guard, the surprise attack knocks Chi-Chi away. Gohan turns to face Olve, but gets closer than he would like. The crazed monster form of his friend grabs him, crushing him with his paw. Gohan struggles to breathe, yelling as loud as he can as Olve brings him closer and closer towards his mouth.


End file.
